Way of the Ghost Part Two: The D Factor
by Boxghost228
Summary: He killed my father. He struck me down in my prime of life. He twisted my body so that I would walk between two worlds and belong in neither. He tore from me whatever joy my former life once had. His name... is Danny Phantom, and I will make him PAY!
1. Gift&Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any characters, voices, etc. involved with it. DP belongs to Butch Hartman.

Good day, loyal fans! As you may have guessed, this is the sequel to "The First Portal", finally involving our well-known and loved hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom himself.

To anyone reading this who hasn't read "The First Portal", the prequel to this story, I strongly recommend that you do so. It gives a lot of background information. Plus it's a good read.

As always, leave a review, I'll send a reply, so enjoy!

_"If we knew what a number of people are actually dead and what a number of these dead people govern our lives, we should go mad with horror." _

**-George Gurdjieff **

(Tir): Gift & Curse

It was dark. I don't mean empty street, middle of the night dark, I mean bottom of a bottomless pit in the back of a cave at four in the morning dark. I was in human form, and as I took a step forward my hand touched a cold, slimy, rough surface, as frigid and unyielding as stone. I pushed against it, hard, trying to go intangible, but nothing worked.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I howled, slamming my fists against the hard surface. Finally, as if someone had heard my plea, a section of the wall gave way. I could barely see in the gloom, but as I stumbled along I got the feeling that I was being followed. As it intensified I started to feel my way along the passage more quickly, panic fighting to take control of my mind.

_I am the terror that stalks the night,_ a strange, hollow voice echoed, _My presence haunts every rock and stone. Deceit is my shield, fear, my sword. You are no match against me, little one. Your doom is decided._

The second I heard the voice, my mind froze. In all the cosmos nothing else filled me with such stark terror. For all it was worth I ran, sprinting through the darkness, slamming into walls, as the passage slowly began to glow with a quiet green light.

_ I am terror embodied. I am the darkness in your heart. I am the manifestation of your anger, your doubt, your shame, and the very terror that is pumping the blood through your veins_…

I wasn't listening to the words anymore, I just ran, trying to escape that voice. No matter how hard I tried it just grew louder, and the glow ever more bright.

_I have taken all you hold dear. Your blood, your heart, even your very soul. What else can be taken of you, I wonder?_

Finally the passage opened out into a cave, though it was no security. I could feel the warmth drain from the air, my last hint of security, vanished. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, he appeared.

Floating before me, his palms glowing a dangerous green, grinning a vile, soulless grin.

_Ah, but what else can be taken from the living dead, he growled as his palms shone like deadly stars, But their lives? _There was a huge blast of light, then nothing. I could feel myself screaming, but I realized I had no mouth with which to scream.

"Tir? Tir!" I heard a familiar voice calling. My eyes snapped open, and I freaked out when I saw only darkness. "Tir! Tir, it's okay! It's me! It's Ronnie!" I could feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me as Ronnie started stroking my hair like any mother would have. I swear, I don't know where I'd be without my sister.

She was one of my last ties to reality, the one person that really helped take some of the weight from my shoulders. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost her. Finally, after I'd relaxed a little, she released me, but still kept one arm wrapped around my shoulder. I appreciated the gesture.

Of all the people I'd ever known, she was the one person I felt I could spill everything to without any embarrassment. Well, maybe a little.

"It was that dream, wasn't it?" she asked knowingly. I nodded, unable to find words to describe how I felt. I'd never told her exactly what my dream entailed, but I think she had a pretty good idea. I don't scare easily, and not without good reason.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tir, I can't know what it felt like to go through that," she said softly, "It must have been horrifying. I was scared the minute Mom and I found you two there, and Phantom was gone."

"You've done things that most people can't even imagine, and seen what most people couldn't believe. If there's anyone I know that has earned a rest, it's you." I nodded, more sad at the moment than anything.

Thanks to that nightmare many of the bad things that had happened to those around me came rushing back. I agreed with Ronnie, I couldn't have done anything about Dad, but I couldn't help feeling that Tai's death was my fault. If I hadn't let him get involved he may have lived. Ronnie got up to go, and gave me a kiss on the forehead before she whispered, "Goodnight." I nodded, feeling lousy about myself.

I got off the side of my bed, opened my window, and with practiced ease, climbed onto the roof. Working my way along the ridgepole I came to the apex of the roof, on the very edge of it, about twenty feet off the ground. Without even thinking I threw myself over the edge, my entire body crackling with energy as I transformed. You see, I am no ordinary fifteen year old.

One year past I stumbled upon the untold power of a Ghost Portal, and it gave me the ability to shift between my human self, and what was presently the form of a great gargoyle. Regaining my sight, a power I retained only in my ghostly form, I spread the pair of formidable wings on my back, and with a mighty gust, thrust myself into the air.

Unlike true flight I could only maintain movement in my wings for a brief period. Fortunately the strong membrane between each 'finger' was more than enough to catch even the weakest updrafts and wind currents, and I was soon soaring high above my home. Usually the experience was exhilarating, but I was focused on other matters at that moment.

"What am I?" I said to myself_, I'm both a human, and a ghost, and yet, I'm not. I was just some sort of accident, some beast born of a freak accident that involved my father's murder._

_Phantom,_ I glowered, remembering the name of my attacker_, He's the cause of all this. He's the one that caused me this grief, this pain, this guilt._

"I swear, upon my own soul, that I shall find the one that did this to me. And I will make him pay."

OOOOO(Ronnie)

It was bright and sunny when I got out of bed. Sunlight poured into my room, lighting up the place with a warm glow. I felt warm and wanted when I awoke, kicking my feet out of bed and humming to myself as I prepared for work. With the town's reconstruction nearly complete, there were fewer workers, but still enough to give a pretty young waitress some generous tips.

I dressed and went down stairs, where to my surprise, Tir was already up and about, whilst mom was preparing breakfast. She wasn't Martha Stewart, but she was trying to make up for lost time, and that's a good thing.

"Good morning!" I grinned cheerily, leaping gracefully down the stairs and expertly stopping just short of crashing into Tir's chair. Umbrus rose from his usual spot under the table and greeted me as only a dog can.

"Calm down, Ron," Tir said with mock irritation, "And stop smiling. You're not getting a tip from me." If I hadn't been in such a good mood I would have glared at him. No one ever called me 'Ron'.

"Breakfast is ready!" mom interrupted, placing French toast and eggs on the table in front of us. We sat down and started eating while the radio played in the background.

"I don't believe it, mom!" Tir exclaimed, cramming as much food into his mouth as he could, "This is delicious!"

"And what's so believable about that?" mom asked as she cocked an eyebrow. Tir almost choked, and reached for his glass of milk. Just as he was about to reply to mom's inquiry, something on the radio caught our attention.

_"Today, citizens of Amity Park are standing in front of the Town Hall for the unveiling of a new monument. Over to Stan Bovichu, coming live from Amity, go ahead Stan." _

_ "It is amazing, ladies & gents!"_ Stan exclaimed, _"In recent news, as some may have heard, Amity has seen some dark times in 'ghost hunting'. The spectral menaces have made several attempts of conquest over this city, but only one thing has stopped them, and that's why we're here today."_

There was a huge cheer in the background, and Stan continued_, "And just now the unveiling of Phantom Monument has taken place. Yes, this stalwart young specter has stood up against the forces of evil, and upheld the light in the lives of these people. Though little is known about Phantom, we honor him today, for his loyal, if not courageous service. Back to you, Shikaro."_

Everything was silent. In our entire house, not a breath could be heard. Though it came only a split second after Stan signed off, the sound of shattering glass made the silence seem like hours. Both Mom and I whipped around to see Tir.

The shattered remains of his glass were all over the place, some still clutched in the white-hard knuckles that shattered the glass in the first place. A shard of that glass had impaled the radio, keeping it from voicing another word ever again.

His whole body was trembling, tense, and his jaw bulged dangerously. I could actually see a ghostly white aura surrounding him, and his normally cloudy eyes burned so brightly I almost had to look away. His body showed anger, but his eyes reflected the pain and frustration he felt.

I don't think he even realized it, but after a second or two he let loose a roar that shook the very foundation of the house. After it subsided I heard Umbrus whimper like I'd never heard him do so before. It sounded desperate.

"Tir-" I said comfortingly, reaching a hand out to him, but he was out the door in a second, leaving both me and mom in silence.

OOOOO(Tir)

I ran. It didn't matter where I ran to, I just ran.

_It's not fair!_ I screamed to myself, _That, that.._ thing_, that murdered my father and altered the course of life as I used to know it, was being glorified for his alleged acts of heroism._

It was just too much for me to bear, and I was lucky that the streets were still pretty empty, otherwise I'd probably have met my end at the wrong side of a steering wheel. Barely realizing anything was there I slammed my fist into a tree, and broke it off like it was a twig. I blew off my frustration by tearing the fallen tree to pieces with my bare hands.

Finally, after a maddened frenzy, I collapsed to my knees. My hands were rubbed raw from my exertion, and my anger had finally given way to the grief that lay beneath it.

I didn't even realize someone was there, not until my sobs had died down, and a soft voice said, "For one so strong you feel much." Something about that voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and my eyes sparked.

"Who's there?" I asked rising to my feet. Then, realizing what I'd done, I immediately blurted, "It's not what you think! I- I..."

"Do not worry, spirit child," the voice said quietly, "We know of your secret, that you walk the fine line between one world and the other. I am one whom has been chosen to help you, to give you those things which you shall need in your time ahead."

I considered this for a moment before the same voice said, "If you would oblige us..."

I had a thousand questions on my mind, but I was to thunderstruck to ask. This guy knew who I was, what I could become? Where had I gone wrong? And who the hell was _us_? Without even thinking I transformed, feeling the familiar wave of energy spread from my middle speedily out to the tips of my fingers and toes. When I beheld the one whom had spoken to me, I was surprised. He was small and hunched over with age.

A long, flowing white beard came down almost to the ground. His skin was pale blue, with a pair of shimmering red eyes adorning his face, with a black scar just under the left one. His cloak, a deep shade of purple, concealed him for the most part, but what caught my attention was his rather odd staff.

It stood perhaps a foot taller than he, with a timepiece in its head. It glowed with a gentle, brassy sheen, as if it glowed, but it attempted to conceal the fact that it did so.

His voice, while I could tell before that it came from a person whose years far surpassed my own, still had a good hint of authority, a glimpse perhaps into the splendor the old specter had enjoyed in younger days. Behind him stood three figures, each dressed in a cloak that hung over their faces.

One, the shortest by a wide margin, though by far the broadest, was wearing a black cloak. The second was considerably taller, and thinner, though by no means what most would consider thin. He wore a gray cloak. The third, taller still, was the height and build of the average person, and was dressed in white, though his face as well was shadowed in darkness.

"Perhaps you are wondering why we happened to be here at this very moment, seemingly appearing out of thin air, without your sixth sense tipping you off, or why we know who you are, and what you are capable of," the purple-cloaked ghost said, as if reading my mind. I recoiled in surprise as he shifted in appearance from an aged old man to one not far out of his prime.

"Uh, yeah," I answered dumbly, "So, why are you here?"

"To help you with the task ahead, Yurei," he answered. Nodding to the figure in white, he stepped back. The figure stepped forward, and as he stopped no more than a foot or two away from me, he removed his hood. He seemed to be a somewhat aged old man, yet there was strength in him, I could tell by the look in his deep green eyes. They bore a quality of determination that I hadn't ever seen before.

"I am Landar, born in the ancient land over eight thousand years ago," he said with an enormously powerful voice, "Once I was shaman, and savior of my people." He reached into a package on his belt and handed it to me. "To you child, I give the Heart of Jericho. May its ancient might protect your form from harm as it so chooses."

In the package he handed me was a small black arrowhead-shaped stone, like Obsidian, only it had numerous designs of gold, red and blue enameled into its surface. A small hole near one end secured a red cord that allowed him to hang it around my neck. I noticed, however, that as soon as it was placed around my neck I phased back into my human form, as if it was some sort of reflex or something. I couldn't see at all.

I did notice however when the second stepped forward. It was odd though, because first off it sounded like a woman, and second I heard the voice inside my head.

_To you, child of mixed spirits,_ she said as she placed it around my neck, _I, Yuah of the Ancient race, give the Eye of Raptis, talisman of the most ancient of spirits. May his Eye guide you to see that which is hidden._

I transformed back into my ghost form as the Eye was placed around my neck. I felt around my neck, and was surprised to find that only the Heart of Jericho was around my neck. I took it off for a second, and saw an intricately crafted golden clasp, within which was held the largest topaz I'd ever seen, but it was merely the outline of the Eye. It was the Heart of Jericho that I held in my claws. I looked at the four figures standing before me.

"Uh..." I mumbled to the one in grey, "Are you going to give me something too?"

"But I have already given it to you," he answered. He then raised a hand, and the three figures disappeared from sight. As the ghost in red was about to disappear as well, I asked him, "Can I at least know your name?" He gave me a long, knowing look, as if he'd heard that question before.

Turning to me he said simply, "I am Clockwork, Master of Time, knower of everything that was, everything that is, and all things… that have not yet come to pass." Just as he started to fade away he added cryptically, "Beware the evil one, Yurei. Beware."

OOOOO(Ronnie)

I had decided to call in sick that day. Mom was almost in shambles, and Tir hadn't come back after a full hour. Umbrus was whining, as upset as when Tir had first run out of the house.

"Mom?" I asked. She was kneeling on the ground, cleaning up invisible bits of glass. I could tell that part of her thought this entire mess was her fault.

"If it weren't for you, mom, Tir would never have become who he is, and we'd all be dead now," I said to her, gently removing the broom and dustpan from her hands. She seemed ready to break, so I added, "I'll go look for, him, okay?"

Just then the door flew open, and I whipped around and saw Tir standing in the doorway. He was a sight to behold. There was an aura about him that would give you the impression that he had something to say, and would let nothing stop him from saying it. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice sounded so powerful that it almost forced me to listen.

"I think it's about time for a vacation..."

XXXXX

And there's the cutoff, folks! Normally I'd go farther, but Jarvis, the bard, master of dramatics, and the pain in the in my head, insisted that I cut it here, just to leave you all with questions. Until next time! (Psst, don't forget to leave a review, or I'll hunt you down! That's right, I'm talkin' to you, Doug!)


	2. Old Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, and "Equilibrium" belongs to WingsofMorphius. Don't worry, I asked her permission before borrowing the idea, so I'm safe.

For the record, the weapons I do mention here are actual names. I decided to do a little research.

"_When women are depressed they either eat or go shopping. Men invade another country."_

**-Elayne Boosler**

(Danny): Old Bonds

"Dude, you're going to have to give this up sometime," I said in exasperation, "This is the third time this past week!"

"Never!" he shouted, charging up the cannon mounted on his right arm as the anchor beam that extended from his left held me down, "For I am Technus 3.0, Lord of Technology, Master of all things Mechanical and Beeping!"

As the cannon reached maximum energy levels there was a loud ping, and a computerized voice coming from Technus's mechanical torso that said "Warning: Someone has hacked into the Fenton Ecto-Drone's Primary Operating System. Activating Foreign Force Rejection Program. If someone is still inside the Fenton Ecto-Drone by the time this warning is over, this is gonna hurt."

_Go Tuck!_ I said to myself as the Drone's anchor beam released me just in time to see the most spectacular light show of my life. "Not a bad show," Sam said as she walked up. Holding out a paper bag she asked, "Popcorn?"

"In a minute," I answered as I pulled the Fenton Thermos from my belt and sucked what was left of Technus into it.

As he was sucked in he screamed, "No! Don't send me back! I can't take it!"

As I put the cap on and transformed back into human form I retorted, "Well then pretend you can take it!"

Tucker walked up at that moment, looking a little frizzy. There was even the odd spark dancing between his hairs. "Man, can that Drone make static electricity or what?" he asked rhetorically, none too happy.

I was wondering why when he held up a chunk of metallic and huffed, "Just look what happened to my PDA!"

"Relax, Tucker, we'll give it a decent burial," Sam chimed in, averting her eyes just quickly enough to miss Tucker's angry glare, "Besides, without that chunk of metal formerly known as a PDA, Danny would be little more than a few bytes of data right now."

"Good point," he sighed, digging a little hole in the ground, put his PDA inside, and covered it over with dirt. "I can always get a new one."

"And you realize that Sam was kidding about your PDA's grave, right?" I asked. I looked down at my watch my eyes bugged out and I said in a rush, "It's almost ten! Sorry guys, I'd better get moving if I want to get home before curfew! Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, I'm sure your dad didn't mean to introduce you to your archfoe, Danny," Sam cut in, Tucker having already gotten up and left for home, "Besides, you met the Dairy King in the flesh, or lack of."

"Point taken," I answered, flying off as I called over my shoulder, "Goodnight!" I soared off into the night sky, flying low over the rooftops. Normally I'd slack off a bit and admire the view, but I was on a very tight time limit and needed to hurry home.

Just as I set down a block from home and changed back so no one would think it odd I appeared out of nowhere just in front of the door, A familiar voice said from further into the alley I'd landed in, "We meet again, Daniel. I presume time passes its usual course with you?"

"I might be relieved that it's just you, Clockwork," I answered after a moment's hesitation, "Except that the last time you showed up I became very familiar with one "Jack Plasmius". Remember that?"

"You guess correctly, young spirit," Clockwork answered, "I do happen to be the bearer of bad news, but rather than a mere warning, I bring with me the one thing I am allowed to." With the slightest twitch of his staff a block of stone appeared on the cracked pavement, though it wasn't the stone itself that had my attention, it was the object stuck in it that received that honour.

The most majestic weapon I had ever seen had been thrust, point first, into the stone. It was made of a glistening silvery material, with the curved edge as black as starless midnight. In the blade were four long flourishes that ended in sharp points, lining up perfectly with the outer edge of the blade. The hilt was fantastic, wrapped in black metal edged in silver, with three massive white stones, one on each end of the guard, and a third clasped in the pommel. In the centre, just below the base of the blade, was a huge black stone.

"Behold, Daniel," Clockwork motioned, "The lethal, legendary blade that can channel its wielder's power, and has been known to even defeat a hundred in one stroke. It has been called Excalibur, Levantine, and Kusanagi-no-tsurugi in the hands of men. It has other names as well, each chosen by its past master, human and spirit alike. Should you be chosen, its true name in your hands shall come to you as well."

"And the Ghost Council didn't have anything to say about _this _intervention in the time stream?" I asked pointedly.

"I'll put it to you this way, Daniel," he answered, "The Ghost Council hasn't as much faith in you as I possess, which is the _only _reason I was able to grant you this opportunity."

"Before I try this, I have one question," I said. One of Clockwork's eyebrows arched as I asked, "If I refuse, is whatever you're here to warn me about going to happen anyway?"

He looked at me for a short while before he replied, "Perhaps. There is no guarantee." I relaxed for a moment before he continued, "But if worse comes to worst, many lives shall be spared, perhaps your own included, by that blade. Think wisely before you refuse."

"Thanks for the choice," I answered dryly as I stepped up to the stone. I extended both hands and coiled my fingers firmly around the grip of the weapon. Taking a deep breath I heaved upwards as hard as I could. My efforts were rewarded in a matter of seconds when my hand slipped off the handle and whacked me in the face. I stumbled backwards and landed on my behind.

"Could you have told me that it would be this hard?" I asked, glaring at Clockwork, who stood a few meters away from the sword.

"Do you think it was easy for Arthur when he separated sword from stone?" he asked incredulously. _He has a point,_ I thought to myself as I brushed myself off.

"The sword is testing you, Daniel," he proffered sagely, "Do not hold back against it. It took more than brute strength to pull it from the stone fifteen hundred years ago, Arthur knew it. Let go, and pour yourself into the blade." I walked up to the sword a second time, digesting the old ghost's words.

I took hold of it again, and pulled. I didn't even realize I'd made a sound, but suddenly a massive groan of exertion escaped my throat. Without even thinking I energized my hands. I was surprised when the green glow that emanated from them seeped into the sword as well.

_What the-_ I said to myself as the stubborn blade began to glow. Then what Clockwork had said hit me. _Of course!_ I shouted mentally, kicking myself in the behind (also mentally), _This is what he meant! The more of my ghost powers I exert, the more control I have over the sword! Let's kick it up a notch then!_

Focusing all of my power upward while maintaining my link with the sword, I let loose a huge nova of energy. Very gradually I could feel the blade giving up its hold. To my surprise, the white stones flooded with a powerful emerald green light, and the centre of the black stone glowed white, forming into a flaming D inverted with a P.

As the symbol formed I heard a deep resounding voice echo, _I... am..._

With a sudden _shhhhhhhhhnnnkkk,_ I flew into the air, still holding onto the sword. With all the power I put into that last attempt, it took me a moment to stop and fly back into the alley. Clockwork was wearing a rare grin as he said, "Well done, child. Before this is all over you may yet have full control over that sword."

My joy at pulling the sword was somewhat dampened when he said that. "Do not forget Daniel, that every gift comes with a price, some far heavier than others. The power that you wield is greater than you can imagine, and is not to be used lightly." As he started to fade he imparted one last warning, one that chilled me almost to the bone: "Beware the evil one, Daniel."

OOOOO

With catlike stealth I tiptoed up the stairs to the front door, listening acutely for signs of movement from the other side. Without the slightest creak I opened the door.

I knew instantly that it was a huge mistake, because I was blasted right back outside anyway.

"_Daniel Fenton!"_ Mom yelled with enough volume to deafen an elephant, "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"Uh, 10:05?" I ventured, glancing at my watch.

"If this had been the first time, Danny, I might not be this belligerent with you. However, you've missed your curfew several times in the last month! It's getting ridiculous! If you miss your curfew again without giving your father or me," she paused as dad mumbled something about restocking the Fenton emergency hams.

Shaking her head and sighing she rephrased, "On second thought, make that your sister or I, at least an hour's warning, you are grounded for a week. Is that clear?"

"Oooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" dad exclaimed, "Maybe we can just throw him on the Fenton Throne for a few hours!"

"Jack, we shouldn't use a modified execution device/ potential ghost-maker as a form of punishment," Mom, thankfully, answered. Dad sighed, mumbled something about finishing the upgrade on the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton 2.0, and walked off. As we heard the phone ring in the kitchen Dad called, "I'll get it!"

Turning back to me, Mom's expression softened somewhat, and she said, "As much as I hate to say it Danny, you're treading on thin ice. It's not that I'm out to get you, it's just that I don't want you falling through. Okay?"

I grinned, but was interrupted as Dad ran into the living room yelling, "Maddie! Jazz! Danny! Get over here, it's important!" As Jazz came down the stairs, Dad blurted out, "Guess what? We have some old family friends coming to see us! We're meeting them at the airport tomorrow morning at nine, and don't forget to bring lots of fudge!"

"Who is it?" Jazz asked, "And why bring fudge? None of our old friends, at least not to my knowledge, like it."

"What?" Dad asked blankly, then slapped his forehead and answered, "Oh yeah! The fudge is for me, to tide me over until we get to the airport. As for the people, I forget."

"You forgot something someone told you twenty seconds ago?" I asked.

"Well, it didn't have anything to do with ghosts, I know that much," Dad answered, "The point is we need to be at the airport at nine tomorrow, Terminal 6G, and be ready to carry some luggage, lots of luggage."

"Well, so long as we know everything else," Jazz said, heading back upstairs, "I'll be getting to bed then."

"Goodnight then, Jazz-a-rincess!" Dad hollered up the stairs, "Come to think of it, we'd all better be getting to sleep, so we can test out the Fenton Sheets!"

"Fine," I answered, climbing the stairs to my own room. Within minutes, I was asleep.

OOOOO (Jazz)

"Dad, I know we're in a bit of a hurry," Danny said as calmly as anyone in that particular situation, "But is it really necessary for us to use the Fenton Hoverbus?"

"Well, no," Dad answered, "But it's a great opportunity to test out the balance factors on this hotrod. Plus," he paused as one side of the vehicle suddenly spasmed dangerously into the air, "I get to go over the _speed limit_ to test this baby!"

"Come to think of it," I cut in, "How fast are we going?"

"We're there! Ha!" Dad shouted thrusting one fist into the air, "from home to the airport in five minutes!"

"But dad," I answered, "It usually takes us a half hour at the speed limit."

"What? Oh," he realized, "That might be explained by the fact that I was moving over other vehicles, and second I was going at a hundred and fifty miles an hour. No stop signs for this man, especially when we're chasing ghosts!"

_Why does everything somehow get back to ghosts in this family?_ I asked myself. "Well, let's head in," mom said, obviously exhilarated by the ride. We found the terminal fairly easily, so all we had to do was wait.

"So who do you think these people are?" Danny asked as we sat on a bench by the arcade games.

"Well, we don't have many family friends," I answered, "Nor are very many of them old family friends, so that narrows the search."

"So who does that leave?" Danny asked. He tried to sound bored, but I knew he was interested.

"Well, there's the- Danny?" I asked. His face had turned white as a sheet, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. "If anyone asks, lie," and he was off, just as screams started emanating from the far end of the airport.

_Well that explains it,_ I thought to myself, running in the direction of the screams. As I got to the opposite end, the first thing I noticed was that luggage was flying through the air in every direction.

Suddenly this weird voice cut in, "_Beware! Though these may not be my usual weapons of destruction, they suit my purposes none the less!_" Almost without thinking I pulled a Fenton Pistol out of my pocket, and was ready to fire it when an unearthly roar shook the entire building.

I looked up as a huge white shape slammed into a little runt of a ghost in overalls, with blue skin and a dark blue toque to go with it. The smaller ghost went reeling, with the other ghost hard on his heels. Without the slightest hint of effort, he picked up the smaller ghost by his feet with one hand, then ripped a hole in the air and threw the smaller ghost inside.

He was an impressive spirit, about eight feet tall and resembling a white gargoyle. His large eyes were a bright glowing gold, and on his forearms and shins he had black Vs, with a black band around his waist. The only article of clothing he wore was a pair of matching white shorts that clung to his skin.

It was hard to tell from that distance, but I was pretty sure I saw a pendant of some sort around his thick neck. A split second later, he was gone without a trace, as everyone's luggage fell, some of it fifty or sixty feet in the air, to the ground.

"Where's the ghost!" I heard mom and dad yell as they rushed over in full arsenal.

"You just missed them," I answered, still wondering at what had transpired.

"_Them?"_ Dad asked, "You mean we missed _two_ ghosts?"

"Yup," I answered, "The larger one threw the other into the Ghost Zone, then disappeared."

"That's weird," Mom cut in, "Most ghosts thrive on mayhem and chaos."

_Maybe there's something different about this one,_ I thought to myself.

The airport was quiet for a moment before a voice on the intercom announced, "Attention. Terminal G6 is now free to leave the airport. Welcome to Amity Park, a nice place to live. Now just pick up your luggage, and get out."

OOOOO

"So, what'd I miss?" Danny asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"You sure picked a lousy time to go to the bathroom, Danny," Dad answered, "Some ghost was throwing around luggage on the opposite side of the airport," he paused as a wide grin crossed Danny's face, "Then some other ghost flew by and dunked the first one back into the Ghost Zone."

It took Danny a second to hide his surprise, then he asked, "What did the second ghost look like?"

"You'll have to ask Jazz on that one, dear," Mom answered, still holding up the sign she'd painted in green letters that read "Welcome to Amity Park, courtesy of the Fentons".

"He looked kind of like a giant gargoyle, only he was white, with black markings on his forearms and shins," I told him, recalling what I'd seen of the massive ghost. He didn't exactly have a look of curiosity on his face. It seemed more like a puzzled expression, like he was trying to piece something together.

"Not like any ghost we know..." I heard him mumble to himself. I was about to ask him what he meant, but I was cut off by a familiar, if not recently heard, voice from the top of the stairs leading up to the terminal.

"Hello, Amity Park! We are back and ready to rumble!" I whipped around just as a guy about Danny's age kicked off his shoes and slid down the handrail. Just as he jumped off the bottom end of the rail he did an impressive spin in midair, and landed right back the same shoes he'd kicked off a second before.

Without missing a beat he turned to us and bowed, "Behold, the glory, that is me!" As his head came back up it finally dawned on me who it was. If he'd been ten years younger I would've recognized him in a second, but I still knew who he was.

Danny must have figured it out too, because he was on top of him in a second, Gripping him in an immense bear-hug.

"Tirrell Clarence Morgan? Is it really you!" Danny asked as the other guy broke free.

"Hey, Danny! Ten years and you still remember my middle name enough to embarrass me with it!" he answered.

"Ha! No one's named Tir these days!" Danny shot back. Then they broke into what looked like an elaborate combination of rock-paper-scissors, witch-slapping, and kicking each other's feet while making handstands, a.k.a their secret handshake.

"Good to have you back, Tir," Danny laughed. They went for a high-five, but missed and ended up slapping each other in the face.

"Well, looks like the demonic duo are reunited," someone said.

"Lord help us all," I replied with a chuckle. That was when the realization of whose voice it was hit me. I whipped around and almost before I could say anything I was gripped in a massive bearhug.

"Jazz, it's been ten years!" she exclaimed, still crushing the air from my lungs.

"And it'll be ten years I'll spend in therapy if you don't stop trying to make my lungs collapse, Ronnie!" I just managed to answer.

She released me, then grinned, "You've changed, haven't you Jazz?" I was mildly surprised by her comment, and instead of answering, I asked a question of my own.

"Why do you say that?"

"First, everyone changes over ten years time, and second, I can already tell that you're... older than you once were." She turned to our wrestling siblings, barely able to suppress a chuckle, and murmured, "As are we all."

I was about to ask her to elaborate on that when mom almost screamed, "Sandra! It's you!" I hadn't seen Mom that happy for a long time, and I knew why. Her and Ronnie's mother had been closer than sisters when their family left.

"Hey there, Sandy!" Dad almost yelled, grabbing her in a bearhug, "So how much have you found out about ghosts in the last ten years? How much did you miss us? And where's my old pal, Hal?"

His questions sent a slight shiver down my spine. Even though these were old family friends, I wanted to keep ghost-related discussions to a minimum. Although I was wondering where Mr. Morgan was too.

"I'll fill you in later," she gasped, trying to wriggle out of dad's grip, "How about on the way to your place?"

"Okay, but you'll have to talk fast," Dad answered, releasing her, "It only took us five minutes to get here!"

"Five minutes?" Ronnie cut in, "How'd you manage that?"

"Test-driving the Fenton Hoverbus," Danny answered. Tir had a weird expression on his face. Danny realized it too and answered, "Don't ask, you'll find out soon enough."

"I just hope you didn't eat anything on the plane," I finished for him. They laughed in response. If they'd known the truth of it, they wouldn't have laughed.

XXXXX

So ends Chapter 2, and with it, the mysteries and inner machinations of my mind become ever more clear, and yet ever more vague. Tune in next time for Chapter 3!


	3. Lifestyle Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

I don't really have anything else to say this time, so I'll just say this: Enjoy!

"_The journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path... one that we all must take."_

-**Sir Ian MacKellan**

(Tir): Lifestyle Changes

"Danny, I do appreciate the sentiment," I said, "But really, it isn't necessary for you to play seeing-eye dog, nor is it necessary for me to be wearing sunglasses."

"Amity Park is very different from Hitori Japan, Tir," he answered, "Step on the wrong stick and you'll find yourself stuck in a pit-trap."

"Uh huh," I replied skeptically. Removing my arm from Danny's grip I said, "I can take care of myself, Danny." Sighing, he apologized, "Sorry. I'm just not used to having-"

"Danny!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Danny stopped as someone ran up. "I tried to get to you yesterday, but.."

I had a feeling whoever it was just realized I was there. My suspicions were confirmed when the person, a girl, asked, "Who's this?"

"Ah," Danny said awkwardly, then he took my hand and held mine and hers together for a moment and said, "Sam Manson, Tir Morgan; Tir, Sam. This guy's been one of my best friends for over ten years, and he just moved here from Japan." Turning to me he explained, "Sam's basically the goth of the group, and has been one of my best friends since second grade."

"Nice to meet you," I said kindly, shaking her hand. I noticed it was somewhat tense when she removed it, then returned my greeting and held a hastily whispered conversation with Danny, something about the airport and boxes.

"I have to get to class," she said suddenly, running off. I heard a somewhat more distant, "Bye guys", as she yelled back. There was a moment of silence, then I asked, "Girlfriend?"

"Who? Sam?" he asked. I nodded, and he almost laughed, "No! We've been friends for a long time, that's all."

"So you weren't planning a date by means of that whispering, were you?" I asked, ducking a swipe Danny took at my head. Before he could answer there was a harsh yell, "Think fast, Fenton!"

I pushed Danny out of the way as something that felt very much like a strongly-thrown football slammed into my ribcage, effectively knocking the wind out of me. Before either of us could say anything the same voice, albeit much closer, and much more high-pitched, taunted, "Quick thinking, kid, but not too quick if you took a ball for Fenton!"

"At least he has the guts to take a ball for someone else!" Danny shot back. He sounded rather angry, and I could tell the other guy was rather put off by it.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Fenterd!" the other guy retorted, then he, and from what I could tell the guy with him, trotted off.

"Friends of yours?" I asked as Danny helped me to my feet, then handed me my walking stick.

"Dash Baxter, jock, popular kid, and if I were allowed to I'd clean his clock!" Danny grated.

"He seemed like a big guy, Danny," I said calmly, "Besides, he's not worth it. If he's one of the popular kids you couldn't win even if you kicked his butt."

I could feel his muscles relax under my hand as he sighed, "You're right. Wait a second, how could you tell he was a big guy?"

"His voice came from over my head, he's a popular kid, plus I just took a football to the ribs, so I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Amazing," Danny said admiringly. He must have looked down at his watch because the next thing he said was, "We'd best be getting to class. Homeroom's in five minutes, and you still need to get your locker number."

OOOOO

"Now which locker is it?" Danny asked. Things had gone smoothly in the office, and I was presently on my way to my locker.

"Hey Danny, who's this?" I heard someone, a guy, ask. He sounded friendly, if a bit high-pitched, so I didn't think he was a threat.

"Hey Tuck," Danny answered, "This is Tir, an old friend of mine. His family moved back to Amity from Japan a few days ago. I'm just helping him get acquainted with the building. Tir, this is Tucker, one of my friends, and the technogeek of our motley group."

"'Kay," Tucker replied. He must have been looking at me trying to find my locker because he suddenly asked, "Uh, why's he feeling the locker numbers?"

"I'm blind, have been for almost a year now," I answered, "residual shock from a Ghost Portal shorted out my optic nerves."

"Tir," Danny cut in, "I'd stop moving along that path right now or..."

He trailed off just as my hand came in contact with something soft, that felt just like...

_Oh, crap_, I thought a split second before a solid blow to the side of the head slammed me into a locker.

I was still seeing stars (note of irony) when a feminine voice harsh with rage almost screeched, "Keep your hands to yourself, pig!" followed by the slam of a locker, the slight click of a lock closing, and a series of angry stomps that echoed down the hall.

Danny and Tucker helped me to my feet as I asked, "What was that about?"

"Dude," Tucker said, with a slight tinge of awe, "you just touched the forbidden behind of Delphina Masa."

"Who?" I asked, still a little dazed from my pain-filled morning.

"Delphina Masa," Sam explained as she walked up, a bit angrily, "Semi-popular redhead who thinks she's a popular girl," then with a hint of amusement she added, "and you just pissed her off big-time."

"Can we just get me to locker #538 before I take another blow to the head?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right here beside Delphina's locker," another kid cut in, a girl judging by the voice, "I'm Valerie Grey, ex-popular kid around here, and I think you just got the worst possible locker possible."

"Hey Val," I answered, shaking her extended hand, "Why d'you say that?"

"You're blind, aren't you?" she asked rather forthrightly, instead of answering my question.

"Valerie!" Sam hissed. There was an instant wall oftension between the two that amassed with every passing second.

"It's alright," I answered, trying to placate their rising tempers. Turning to Valerie I answered, "To answer your question, I can't see with my eyes, but I'm far from blind."

"Never heard it explained that way before," she said, somewhat disconcerted by my response, "And I said that because Delphina's the second most vindictive person I know."

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Me," she answered casually. She looked down at her watch and gasped, "I have to get to class. If I'm late one more time my butt's grounded!"

"We'd best get going," Danny suggested, "What class do you have first?"

"Math with Mr. Lancer," I answered.

"Good, same as me," he said with a hint of relief, "Follow me."

OOOOO(Danny)

"Hey Look! It's Dumb & Dumber!" Dash taunted us as we entered the room.

"Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer cut in from his desk, with just a slight edge to his voice, "I will not tolerate your derisive behavior in my class, and especially not when it's directed at a new student." Turning his attention towards Tir Lancer said warmly, "Mr. Morgan, your seat is in the back, on Danny's left."

"Yes sir," Tir answered simply, following me to his seat. After the class was settled and attendance had been taken, Mr. Lancer wrote down an equation on the board.

"Now class, without the use of your calculator, Mr. Foley, would someone please tell me what this equation is equal to?"

Without even a second's hesitation Tir's hand shot up. Lancer sighed, then said, "The bathroom's on your left, two hallways down, Tirrell."

"Thank you, sir, but that wasn't why my hand was up," Tir said in response. I raised an eyebrow as he stated, "The answer is 4.8."

Mr. Lancer, trying not to show his surprise, answered, "Correct, Mr. Morgan. I suspect you're taught to pay better attention in class in Japan?"

"Well yes," Tir answered, some color rising to his face, "But this was something I was taught three years ago. The dumbest jerk in my school," he stopped a moment and glanced in Dash's direction, "Could answer that question."

I was surprised, but no more so than everybody else. Dash didn't _seem_ to care, but he was at a loss for words, too, given that he was inwardly seething at Tir's implied insult.

"Very well then," Lancer said with a slight glimmer of determination as he erased the problem currently on the board, "See if you can answer a question you can't even see coming..."

OOOOO

"Hey guys," Sam said as we went outside for lunch. Seeing the broad smirk on Tir's face she asked, "I take it the morning went well?"

"I'll say!" I exclaimed, "Not only did Tir show up Lancer by answering questions _Mikey_ couldn't do if he had Tucker's PDA, but Lancer spent the entire class quizzing him, which means that we had no homework! Plus Dash got told off by Lancer and Tir zinged him all in one class!"

"Well, looks like your friend here has quite a head on his shoulders," Sam said admiringly, forcing Tir to blush.

"Oh come on," he said defensively, "You go to Japan for a few years and see if you don't gain a few dozen IQ points."

"Whatever," Sam shrugged, "Let's go find someplace to eat." I started to follow her, but when I realized Tir wasn't following me I turned around.

"Hey Tir, you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," he answered, "You mind taking my lunch?"

"Uh, no," I answered, taking the bag he handed me. Without another word he was off rushing for the bathroom. Just as the door closed I felt a familiar chill. I ran over to where Sam was and put down our lunches beside her. In response to her look of suspicion I answered, "Ghost, around here, gotta go, bye!"

I ran behind the tree she was sitting at the base of, murmuring, "I'm going ghost!" Feeling the familiar gemini rings form around my middle then expand, I transformed into Danny Phantom, then phased through the tree and flew into the air.

OOOOO(Ronnie)

I was just sitting down to lunch when I felt a strong vibration on my left hip, and paused mid-bite. I might have thought it was my pager, but that was on my other hip.

"Ronnie? Are you okay?" Jazz asked. She'd noticed that I'd stopped eating.

"Just fine," I lied, getting up to go, "I just remembered I have to meet Mr. Lancer to confirm some specifics on one of my assignments. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I ran into the school and clicked the tiny button on the side of my watch. In an instant I was covered head to toe in a skin-tight Ecto-Suit, specifically the Wraith-Scather 3.0, complete with intangibility field and a cloaking matrix. It was still white though, to match my old suit.

At full force I flew out of the building, checking my visor layout as I went. Pinpointing three ectoplasmic signatures half a mile off school grounds I headed in that direction, still invisible to the naked eye. Just as I came within firing range a huge roar sounded throughout the area.

_That's Tir if I ever heard him_, I said to myself. Setting down I turned off my invisibility and ran the rest of the way, towards sounds of fighting. I was on the shady side of an old warehouse, and crept along slowly, charging the ecto-blasts contained in my palms. I heard a bellow of pain, and leapt from the shadows onto a very grim scene.

OOOOO(Danny)

_Great, who is it this time?_ I thought to myself as I glanced down at the Fenton Finder. The signal came from several hundred yards off school grounds, just past the edge of the warehouse district. _Wait a minute,_ I thought, taking a closer look. That was two blips close together, not just one.

_Great, I'll bet any money it's Young Blood and Bone-Beak,_ I said to myself as I flew off. As I came near, the sounds I began hearing were very different from the usual banter between Young Blood and his parrot. There was howling, hissing, growling, and the occasional roar of pain.

As I passed over the roof of a warehouse, I came over the two ghosts. And neither was expected.

One was the Black Dragon of Aragon (loose and angry once more, although for some reason he still had his amulet), and the other was a ghost dog, though not like any dog I'd ever seen. Its ears were long and pointed, and it had a short snout with fangs of a matching length. It had a big bushy tail, like a fox, but long thin legs, like a coyote. It was about the size of a black lab, and very lean, but I did notice muscle underneath his short white fur.

It dashed through the air with impressive speed on small grey paws, faster perhaps than the dragon could attack. On his forehead, legs, and tail were green rings, which glowed brightly as he evaded the much larger beast's attacks. A massive pair of red eyes with oval pupils were focused to a pinpoint on its foe as it circled.

_Never seen that ghost before_, I said to myself as I drew the Fenton Thermos. I turned back to the two ghosts, and caught my breath. The smaller ghost was, if anything, kicking the dragon's big scaly butt!

As I continued to watch, I saw why. As the smaller animal closed in, he opened his jaws wide, and a massive set of silvery grey teeth materialized out of nowhere. However, before the dog could clamp them down, he was thrown to one side by the dragon's tail. He slammed into the ground below, and struggled to get back up.

Just as the dragon was about to incinerate him, I heard the sound that within a short time would send waves of fear cascading down my spine. The most massive roar imaginable, perhaps loud enough to surpass even my ghostly wail, thundered through the air.

Almost before I realized it a huge form slammed into me, knocking me aside like a pile of pencil shavings, and raced down into the fray below. It took me a second to realize where I'd heard of this ghost before, but when I realized it my eyes bugged open.

_Jazz was right, this guy was huge!_ Close to eight feet, and about three hundred pounds, of solid white gargoyle slammed into the dragon ghost with enough force to cripple a mammoth.

"Leave him alone!" the gargoyle roared, raking a massive set of claws down the dragon ghost's foreleg. It hit the ground below, as the gargoyle landed beside the ghost dog, checking him over for injuries.

Turning its attention back to the dragon, who was only just regaining his senses, it grabbed the dragon by the neck, muttered something, and made a massive arc with its claws. A tear into the Ghost Zone appeared, and he threw the dragon ghost inside.

As I touched down across the lot, the massive ghost whipped around. When he first laid eyes on me he had a look of completely baffled surprise, which lasted for about a split second before a look of pure hatred clouded his features.

He muttered something to the dog, and it disappeared without so much as a whimper. As he turned his attention back in my direction his pure golden eyes glowed with massive intensity. He flexed his fingers and toes, clenching his claws together, then spread his massive wings, making himself seem almost three times his actual size.

Just as he was about to spring forward, two shots went off, One following a second or two after the other. The first struck the gargoyle in the side, and the other just barely missed my head.

He roared in anger, and turned around, his eyes flashing menacingly. And then he stopped dead. Sam was standing there, the Fenton Bazooka still smoking from the shot it fired. Then something clicked.

_She just shot him with the Fenton Bazooka, so why wasn't he sucked into the Ghost Zone?_ Remembering that I'd been shot at too I whipped around, and came face to face with a ghost hunter dressed in a white suit almost identical to Valerie's. The only thing I could tell about her was that she was fairly short, thin, and had raven hair (and that she was obviously a girl). She seemed just as surprised as I was.

Remembering that Sam had taken a shot at the gargoyle I turned back around, and was even more surprised than before. If anything, the gargoyle was baffled. His large golden eyes were wide open and his mouth was open slightly.

As if remembering where he was he slowly turned back to me. He had a resigned look on his face, as if admitting something to himself. "Not this time, Phantom..." he growled in a voice so low-pitched I could barely hear it.

He folded his wings around him like a cape, went invisible, and was gone. I turned around, and the ghost hunter in white was gone too, without so much as a sound.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she walked up to me, still holding the Fenton Bazooka, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure," I answered, asking myself the same question, "but I have a feeling that I am very soon going to be appreciating Clockwork's gift."

OOOOO

"So Danny," Tucker asked me, as we stood by my locker, "Where were you guys at lunch?"

"Making friends," Sam cut in, sounding less than pleased with events.

"Huh?" Tucker asked, clueless as to what she meant.

"It would appear Tuck," I said, answering his question, "That I, over the course of one lunch hour, I have made not one, not two, but three new enemies."

"Meet someone new over lunch?" I was nearly choked as Tir wrapped an arm around my throat.

"No one that I ever want to meet again," I answered, "How about you?"

"Just an old enemy," he replied. His voice was normal, but his grip on my throat tightened considerably when he mentioned it.

"You wanna tell us about it before, or after you kill Danny's remaining brain cells through lack of oxygen?" Sam asked, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"Oh, sorry," Tir said apologetically, releasing his hold on my windpipe. I gasped, then listened as he told his little story. Even though he had no eyes beneath his sunglasses, they still added an element of mystery to things.

"On my way to the post office to pick up a package for my mom, I bumped into Amity Park's 'Number One' ghost," he almost hissed those last few words. I was mildly shocked by his tone. I'd never heard Tir so angry. Come to think of it I'd never heard him angry at all.

"How do you know it was him?" Tucker asked.

Tir hesitated. He hadn't been expecting the question.

"Just because I can't see ghosts doesn't mean I can't sense them in other ways," he answered after a moment's hesitation, "They cool the air by several degrees when you're within a certain radius of them, their voices often come from above your head, plus they have an echo to their voices. That and I've met him prior to that, so I know his voice. It's not that obvious to most people, but a blind man isn't "most people", now is he?"

"Can't argue with that," Tucker admitted. Then his eyes bugged out as what Tir had said hit him. "YOU'VE MET PHANTOM BEFORE!"

"About a year ago, back in Japan," Tir answered. Sam and Tucker looked at me blankly, but I was just as baffled by Tir's pronouncement as them.

"So why the grudge?" Sam asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Because he did this to me!" Tir hissed, whipping off his sunglasses. Sam was stunned, and Tuck looked ready to throw up. I'd seen it shortly after Tir arrived, but I neither pressed on how it happened, nor did it fail to send a horrified chill down my spine. His skin didn't just seem scarred, it seemed burnt and melted, as if the skin came down and concealed his eyes.

"It's not even this that pains me the most," he continued, "He's guilty of more than vandalism and robbery. Taking a life is the worst crime any being can commit, especially in cold-blood."

"Murder?" Sam asked in disbelief. She stared at me for a second, aghast. Then, drawing herself up, she tried to explain, "Look, us three have all known Phantom personally for a while, Tir, and unless he were under mind control, I don't think he'd destroy anyone, living or dead."

"And yet he saw fit to destroy my life," Tir cut in. I could tell it was taking all of his self control just to keep his voice level, "And you might be less than friendly towards someone who killed the man that raised you, and then crippled you for life."

With that last pronouncement Tir turned on his heel and left, though not before punching a dent in a locker that put Sam's best efforts to shame. I turned back to Tucker and Sam after Tir had turned the corner.

Tucker hadn't said a word (which says a lot for how shocked he was), but it was Sam's expression that almost scared me. Her jaw was slack, and her eyes were wide in disbelief. She had an expression of shock, sympathy, disbelief, and the most extreme case of guilt I had ever seen, topping even how guilty she was for kissing Dash during our first encounter with Ember.

'_Wait a minute,' _I thought to myself, '_I never went anywhere _near _the post office! So why's Tir lying? What does he have to hide?'_

"Danny?" I turned around as Ronnie raced up, "Have you seen Tir? I tried to get a hold of him over lunch but I couldn't find him."

"You just missed him," Sam answered for me, pointing down the hall in the direction Tir had taken, "He said he was getting something for your mom and bumped into an "old friend". Is he usually this temperamental?"

Ronnie seemed astonished by Sam's question, then cracked into an amused grin and answered, "Not often, although it happens a bit more than it used to, ever since the incident. That and I know a thousand different ways to get under his skin."

"I'm sure I could think of some-" Sam was cut off as a loud crash echoed down the hall. We all turned around as Nathan came running around the corner yelling, "Run! Run for your lives!"

We didn't even have time to ask as there was the loud sound of a fist meeting someone's jaw, and Tir stumbled backwards down the hall with Dash stomping after him.

OOOOO(Sam)

I was shocked. Utterly shocked. In all the time I'd had the misfortune of being acquainted with Dash I'd never seen him so angry. His face was nearly purple with rage as his chest heaved like a bull's. Though his anger was nothing to what I saw on Tir's face.

I could hear his teeth grinding against each other all the way down the hall, and his fists were so tightly clenched I could see blood running out through the cracks in his fist. His lips were curled back in a snarl as he got back to his feet.

"No," I heard Ronnie gasp from behind me. I turned around, and was somehow unsurprised by the look of horror on her face. Her pupils had dilated, and she was holding a hand up to her mouth. She was standing as straight and rigid as a pole as she gasped, "Oh please Tir, no."

I was confused by her comment. _Why on earth was she pleading with her brother? _He _was the one in trouble, not Dash!_

"You've got some nerve calling me an idiot in front of the whole class, Morgan!" Dash growled, raising his fist to strike him again. I could feel Danny and Tucker wince as Dash's fist came in contact with Tir's nose, and there was a sickening _crunch_ as Tir's nose broke. The crowd that had started to form winced at the sound.

We all gasped, and I could feel my face starting to turn a deep shade of red. _A blow to one's pride should be dealt back in kind, not dealing the person a visit to the hospital!_

Before I'd even realized it Danny was running towards them. In a moment he was in between Dash and Tir. Glaring at Dash he warned, "Leave Tir alone, Dash."

Dash just slapped Danny aside like he wasn't any more than a fly, sending Danny crashing into a locker with a yell, quickly followed by the loud metallic crunch of the locker's door.

The grin on Dash's face was sadistic as he turned back to face Tir. It was wiped off his face instantly.

Raising a fist Dash prepared to hit Tir again. Then the most surprising thing I'd ever seen happened.

At the last second Tir leapt over Dash's punch and thrust out with his leg. There was a gasp of awe, and then a wince from the crowd as Tir's heel made contact with Dash's chin.

Without hesitating Tirrell twisted in midair, crashing the ball of his other foot into the side of Dash's skull.

Dash tottered for a second with a dazed expression on his face, took a step or two in the direction Tir's kick had sent him, then fell heavily to the ground. All in the span of ten seconds.

The hallway was silent. No one in the history of Casper High had ever kicked a jock's butt in a fight, especially someone who was half of said jock's weight... and _blind_, to top things off.

Without a word Tir walked over to Danny and helped him up. "Let's get out of here before Lancer finds you," Danny hissed, grabbing Tir by the arm just as said vice principal came onto the scene.

"Song of Albion! What's going on here!" Mr. Lancer asked, pushing through the crowd until he came to Danny, Tir& Dash, still sprawled out on the ground.

All emotion drained from his face as he said flatly, "Mr. Morgan, Fenton, my office. Now. Someone revive Mr. Baxter and then send him to my office as well."

They left quickly, leaving everybody, save Kwan who was trying to revive Dash, in stunned silence.

I turned to Ronnie. She still seemed a bit out of sorts as I said to her, "I think you have some explaining to do…"

OOOOO(Danny)

"I think you have some explaining to do, Mr. Fenton, concerning the possible concussion Mr. Baxter has, _plus _my nephew's broken nose," Mr. Lancer said, sounding a bit strained.

"Well, from what I saw Tir-" then the nature of his words hit me, and I nearly shattered the window pane as I asked, "You two are _related!"_

"Yes," Mr. Lancer answered as Tir sank into his chair, making it look like he was trying to hide the interesting shades of blue and purple his nose had taken on, "As it so turns out I'm his mother's older brother. Now would one of you please tell me what happened?"

"It was my fault, Mr. Lancer," Tir spoke up, much to my surprise, and apparently Mr. Lancer's. "As you noticed I insulted Dash in class today, plus we had our first encounter earlier this morning. A minute or two before the fight you saw began, I had started walking down the hall to my locker When Dash and his buddy-"

"Did what?" I turned around as Dash stepped into the office. His chin and the right side of his face were swollen almost beyond recognition, and were turning blacker by the second. He took the seat opposite Tir and glared at him.

Tir didn't so much as bat an eye as he continued, "I had started walking down the hall to my locker when Dash and his buddy walked by, knocking me between them before I fell to the ground. As you can imagine, it takes me a short while longer to get up than most other people around here, plus I was already angry over something that had come up earlier, so I couldn't control myself when I gave Dash and his friend a piece of my mind, though Dash was the only one who took the bait."

"Is this true, Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer interrupted, looking in Dash's direction. He glared daggers at Tir through a swollen eye, but said nothing. Turning back To Tir he nodded, "Continue, Mr. Morgan."

Tir obliged, giving a detailed account of what had transpired, while Dash continued to glare at him.

Once Tir had finished Mr. Lancer asked, "So aside from trying to keep you two from killing each other, Daniel had nothing to do with it?"

"Yes, sir," Tir answered without hesitation. It was a bit hard to tell, but I was pretty sure that Tir's attention was on me.

Mr. Lancer seemed to consider this for a moment before he looked at me and said, "Very well, Mr. Fenton. While recently you have seemed to be the centre of attention in many a strange instance, it would appear that your current involvement in this incident has left you out of punishment."

I was just getting up to leave as Mr. Lancer said to the other two, "As for you two rough-housers, I'm going to call your parents this evening and see if we can work out a punishment for you. Until then, the next one of you to so much as use a derisive _tone _with the other will be deep in detention for the next week!"

"What?" Dash roared, "But I'm the star quarterback!"

"And the star quarterback is supposed to carry out game strategies, not dislocate vital organs of members of the student body," Lancer shot back as Tir and I got up to leave.

"And Mr. Morgan," Lancer called, "You might want to ask the nurse if you can have some bandages for those gouges on your palms. And some iodine."

A hint of color rose in Tir's face as he held his hands behind him as we left the office.

OOOOO(Sam)

"You're kidding," I said skeptically, looking at Danny, "Dash nails you _twice_ right in the face, and all you get is a broken nose, while he ends up with massive bruises and sprained muscles in his presently cracked jaw and a minor concussion."

"What do you mean _all _I get?" Tir shot back, "My nose is turning black and blue, not to mention it's crooked off to one side. How did _I_ get off lucky?"

"Because anyone else would've had a jaw broken in _two_ separate places and a _major_ concussion while Dash would've gotten off scot-free," Tucker chimed in, enthused over the day's events, "This is great! Not only does Dash get shown up for the first time, but his jaw's cracked, so his parents are having it wired tomorrow! This couldn't get any better!"

"Yes it could," Tir interrupted him flatly, "Because my sister's going to chew me a new one for this."

What his sister had said under her breath earlier came back to me then. _Oh please, Tir, no! _It just didn't make any sense! Why would Tir's own sister want that kind of pain inflicted on her brother!

"Hey guys," Valerie called as she walked up. Looking at Tir she said admiringly, "Nice work, newb. Throttling Dash has been on my to-do list forever. It'll only hurt his pride more once he figures out you're a blind guy. Where did you learn to do that, anyway?"

"In Japan," Tir answered, "And if my sensei were both dead _and _aware of this, he'd be rolling in his grave."

"Nah, I don't think so," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around only to be faced with Paulina. "First off, it's Dash that you beat the tar out of, and second you were just helping what's-his-face over here after Dash threw him into a locker."

"The guy who got thrown into a locker is Danny Fenton, thank you _very _much," I hissed menacingly. Paulina took a step back, but still managed to keep her amused expression. "Besides, why do you care what we invisible kids do anyway? You guys give us enough to keep us on our toes enough _without_ your attention."

"Whatever," she shot back, mildly surprised by the venom in my tone when I'd hissed at her, "Unlike the other popular kids, I'm no friend of Dash's. That and _I _have a sense of honor, though I can see that it was wasted here. Thank you for your time."

With a flourish she turned around and was gone, leaving the rest of us in a confused silence. After a moment Tir murmured under his breath, "That is the most annoying voice I've ever heard…"

OOOOO (Jazz)

"Hey Ronnie, you hear about the fight this afternoon before class?" I asked as we got into my car.

Danny and the rest had said they wanted to give Tir a tour of the town, so I shrugged and left them to their own devices (After telling Danny to be careful around Tir). Ronnie, however, wasn't one to give up a free ride with an old friend willingly, so there she was in the passenger's seat.

She was silent a moment before she answered, "I saw it happen. He did the right thing. I didn't."

It wasn't only her words that had me suspicious, but her tone sounded very drained, as if _she'd _been on the losing end of that fight. "How did you not do the right thing?"

"Tir's self-control is strong enough that he wouldn't fight back unless he were either at death's door," she smiled dryly when she said that, "or someone else was being hurt aside from him. Count Danny among the very fortunate to lack such an enemy, let alone have such a friend."

I thought on her words carefully as she explained, "I should have at least _tried _to stop Dash, for as much his sake as Tir's. Dash would suffer the worst physically, but an experience like that would destroy my little brother on the inside."

"He has trouble venting his emotions," I said factually, "and when he does vent them, he has a hard time controlling them."

She turned to look at me with an odd expression on her face, then burst out laughing as she asked, "You really were serious ten years ago when you said you were going to be a psychologist when you grew up, weren't you?"

"Yeah," I shot back. Then trying to prod her out of her dark mood I said, "And were you really serious ten years ago when you said you were going to be the world's greatest ballerina, weren't you?"

Her face turned a deep red as she didn't answer my question and instead said, "At least _my _dream was realistic for a six-year-old! Yours was just twisted!"

"Twisted as compared to the rest of my family?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe compared to Jack and Maddie," she answered, "Danny seems too normal to be all that twisted."

Anything else she said was blotted out as I laughed convulsively at the irony in her words. _If only she knew, _I thought to myself, _she'd be laughing too!_

XXXXX

So ends the third chapter of the second part of my epic!

For those of you who don't know (you probably don't know since I'm only mentioning it here) I'll be starting a new fic after this one called _Pharaoh Phantom_. Try and guess what that's about!

I'll try and update soon. Until then, R&R!


	4. Old Allies, New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, or any of the words of wisdom I use here.

I have good news and bad news for my loyal readers. The bad news: I've decided that I'm not going to write _Pharaoh Phantom_. The idea was kind of farfetched anyway.

The good news: I've decided to add a third part to _Way of the Ghost. _I'm not sure what it's going to be about exactly, but I have some pretty good ideas so far.

More bad news: I'm going to keep writing fanfics until the end of the year. After that I'm going to wrap up whatever I've already started working on, third part or not (the story does work without the third part, so you know), and then my fanfic days are over.

More good news: after I'm done with fanfiction I'm getting into the writing of an actual series of novels. Look under the penname of _D. Stamler _and you'll find my work.

You leave a review I'll give you a reply, so don't let me stop you from carrying on.

_"All truth passes through three stages. First, it is ridiculed, second it is violently opposed, and third, it is accepted as self-evident."_

-**Arthur Schopenhauer**

(Ronnie):Old Allies, New Enemies

OOOOO

"This isn't a bad place you've got here," Delphina said, eyeing our new home.

"Actually, we only live on the top floor," I answered, "Our landlord rents out living space on the other fifteen under it."

"You guys have a whole floor to yourselves?" she asked incredulously as she fished her backpack out of the back seat, "Isn't the rent pretty high?"

"Not really," I said in response, grabbing my backpack and purse as we left the car and walked up the steps to the building, "The landlord's a nice guy, and only charges us 800 bucks a month for a family of three."

"Only 800 bucks?" she asked, kicking up an eyebrow. I had roughly the same response when I first heard the rent, so I wasn't surprised. "How'd you manage that?"

"Well," I paused as I asked for the floor key, which the attendant handed me without a moment's hesitation, "The man who had this building built is an old friend of the family, and when he heard that we were coming to Amity he immediately reserved a room for us at this new apartment building. Plus he's the guy who gives our _landlord _a home, since the lot's still technically his."

"This guy must really like you guys," Delphina said admiringly as we stepped into the elevator, "So which floor are you?"

"Penthouse," I answered, punching in the appropriate button, "and it gives a great view of the entire city."

"Cool," she said as she watched the world zoom by as she watched out the side of the elevator.

"So what happened to your normal tutor?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

"Why'd we stop moving?" Delphina asked, moving to the side of the elevator and grabbing hold of the handrail.

"Unless we give permission to management (which by the way we have a special intercom for), no one can get to the penthouse without a password," I explained as I punched in the keycode, "Since we own the whole floor, and the only other way up or down is the fire escape or, God forbid, the actual stairwell, it's the closest thing we have to a lock, and if anything it works better."

"Again, cool," she said, somewhat in awe of how well we had things, "Even my dad doesn't get enough money to afford something like this."

"Neither do we," I answered cryptically, "Now let's get to your homework…"

OOOOO(Tucker)

"Hey Tir," Sam asked as she flipped through one of her horror novels, "How can you play _Doomed _for V-Cube if you can't see?"

"Back when I could see I configured the controls for my PC copy of _Doomed _so that they'd match any game version. I just hooked up some adapters and plugged in a V-Cube controller," Tir answered.

"Darn it!" me and Danny cried, while the TV blared, _"You Lose, Stink-Faces!"_.

"Great," I whined, "I rule the digital world of twenty different games in sixteen languages, and I'm getting my butt kicked by a blind guy who's spent the last four years in Japan!"

"Wait, wait," Danny spoke up, "_Four _years in Japan? You've been gone for ten years! Where were you for six of them?"

"Why are you wondering?" Tir asked in honest surprise, "I sent you postcards and souvenirs every month!"

"I would've known about it," Danny countered.

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted, "Danny, who picks up your mail?"

"Dad, why?" Danny asked, before his face flickered in realization. "Oh… Well that _would _explain it."

"Honestly, Danny," Sam chided him, "Where would you be without me?"

"A ghost of a man, with no true purpose in his life," Tir answered, making his voice sound as dramatic as possible. I smirked, realizing how close to the truth that already was. The ghost part, I mean, not the bit about the purpose.

"Tir!" Danny and Sam yelled together. I held up my hand, which Tir met with a high-five, and we both hissed, "Yes!"

"Now _I'm _not the only one who can bug them around here!" I cheered, slapping Tir on the back. "Man, I've only known this guy for two days and I _already _like him!"

"GAME OVER!" the TV blared as Tir's character totally demolished Friar Tuck.

"Take it back," I said flatly, trying not to look at Danny and Sam's barely suppressed grins. "Anything else you guys want to do today?"

"Sorry," Tir said glumly, "But I'm grounded for the next two weeks. Unless it's school-related or an emergency I can't leave the apartment."

"Well in that case, why don't we just hang out here?" Sam offered, "You haven't yet fought me in _Doomed_."

"Nah," Tir refused, "The days of our youth should be spent outside, having fun, living life the way it's supposed to be lived."

"Whoa, man, that was almost poetic," I added.

"Yeah," Tir agreed, "I have no idea why."

As we made our way to the door Danny called over his shoulder, "Well, see ya Tir!"

"Bye guys!" Tir called back as we closed the door.

OOOOO (Danny)

"Do you guys really think it was right leaving Tir all alone in his room?" Sam asked us as we rode the elevator down to the main floor.

"He seemed alright about it, Sam," Tucker replied, "It's not like he's designing ghost-hunting equipment to hunt down Danny… is it?"

There was a moment of silence before anybody said anything.

"That's not funny, Tuck," I answered, "So Tir's mad at Danny Phantom for permanently blinding him and killing his father. I think what makes him so mad is that someone hurt him, and since he's blind he has no way of getting revenge. Besides, even if he could design ghost-hunting equipment there's no way he could use it on me."

For some reason the elevator took that moment to lurch to a stop.

"Uh, what was that?" Tucker asked as he picked himself up.

"Survey says," Sam said as she looked out the window, "Him."

Just as I turned around my ghost sense went off, and for good reason, if the eagle-riding cloaked guy was any indication.

"Has either of you seen this guy before, because I'm drawing a blank," Tucker asked as he stood up.

Without a word a green longbow materialized in the guy's hand, and he picked a red arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Duck!" I cried, throwing myself on top of Tucker and Sam, just as the window pane shattered.

"I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled, as two halos surrounded my waist and I transformed. Grabbing Tucker and Sam by the wrists I went intangible, phased through the floor of the elevator, and set them down on the pavement below.

"Go grab Jazz," I asked, "I want her full analysis of this guy."

"On it," Tucker nodded as he pressed buttons on his PDA faster than I could see. Turning to Sam I said, "Stay out of the way on this one, Okay? We don't know what he can do."

"Show him how it's done, Danny," Sam grinned as she joined Tucker behind a short stone wall by the entrance to the building.

I looked after her warmly for a second, before a green blur shot past my ear and buried itself in the concrete. I was already in the air when it blew up, leaving a fair-sized crater in the blacktop.

"So finally I meet Amity Park's infamous ghost boy," I whipped around just in time to have a massive set of talons wrap themselves around me. And then I saw the owner of those talons.

A massive blue eagle with green eyes and a golden beak glared down at me, as did the hooded figure on its back.

He wore a deep green cloak, with dark brown leather and bronze chain-mail underneath, with pale green leggings and deep brown boots. He wore a grey sash around his waist, though his eyes, which glowed faintly under his hood, were by far his creepiest feature.

His left eyelid was hanging lazily over a golden eye, while his right eye was a dull green, bulging open, and I started as it shifted around with almost paranoid swiftness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily, "Who are you, and why are you attacking me?"

"I hunt only the most unique creatures, Danny Phantom, and one of a handful of ghosts is good enough for me."

"One of a handful?" I asked, "Don't you mean one of three?"

"Oh you wish it was only three," the ghost replied as his left eye squinted in what I could only guess was a grin.

I digested this little tidbit for a moment before I said, "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Does it have something to do with my eye?" the ghost asked as the bow he'd used earlier appeared, with several green arrows.

"No," I answered, thinking fast.

"Then what?" the ghost asked, selecting one of the arrows and snapping it into place on the bowstring.

Without warning I let loose my ghostly wail. The bird let go of me instantly, and its ghostly rider flew off its back into the air. As he pulled himself back on the eagle's back I yelled, "What's with the eye!"

Without warning what looked like a tiny green comet flew at me, and I just barely stretched my stomach out of the way in time to avoid it.

I regretted that decision instantly, as my back burst into pain and I was thrown high into the air. Once I stopped moving I turned around just in time to take the green comet in the chest.

As the ghosts drew level with me I looked up. "Impressive Daniel, but you cannot defeat Meiyorn the hunter and Aile Garde the winged guardian combined. You are outnumbered."

I started laughing when he said that, to his surprise. Then I split myself into not two, but three duplicates.

"You were saying?" we asked. I was pretty surprised too. I'd never actually done _three_ duplicates before. At least not fully intact.

Without a word Meiyorn fired one of his arrows, which I realized was the green comet I'd seen, and his pet fired a fast-moving orb of white energy.

The me to my left stretched out to one side to avoid the orb, and the me to my right extended a shield which blocked the comet. While my duplicates handled the attack I readied an ecto charge.

When the comet made contact with the barrier it created a lot of smoke, which served just fine. We charged forward, with me still readying the tiny round ball of energy in my hands. Just as Meiyorn's bird opened its mouth for another blast I threw the ecto charge right at the bird's mouth.

Just as the eagle's blast shot from his mouth my charge made contact, and the explosion that came from the two attacks was enough to knock my two duplicates back into me, and send Meiyorn flying (no pun intended).

I shook my head to clear it, and looked around, just in time to have a thick net thrown over me. I struggled against it, trying to get free, while Meiyorn just looked down at me from his singed bird.

"I was hoping I could show you mercy, Daniel," Meiyorn said in a low voice, "I shall, but I will hand to you a message that you can carry to the white demon. As a fellow warrior of the light I should think that at least for a short time he will spare you."

"Spare him what?" a voice asked. I pushed as close to the back of the net as I could. It was a wise move, or I would've been turned into sliced Phantom.

Either way I was thrown clear. The edges of the net had been cut, so I flew out of the net and watched as the gargoyle ghost grabbed Meiyorn's bird by its feet and threw it like a dead chicken to the ground below.

OOOOO (Tir)

I grabbed Meiyorn by the front of his cloak and hissed, "What on earth are _you _doing here?"

"I missed you too, Yurei," Meiyorn replied, "However, we should skip the pleasantries. I have a message for you."

My grimace shrank, and I released Meiyorn. "What is it?"

"Word is traveling through the Ghost Zone, rumors that _he_," Meiyorn pointed to Phantom, who stared up at us curiously from below, "Is not the one you are after."

I pondered this for a second, wondering if I could trust Meiyorn's word. He hadn't truly broken his word before, though he hadn't given me any reason to trust him either.

"Well if _he's_ not the one I'm after," I asked, "Then who is?"

"I don't know," Meiyorn replied, "But before you try to destroy him, I'd recommend looking around you first."

I nodded, then said, "Go, before I change my mind and throw you back into the Ghost Zone."

Meiyorn nodded, then descended to Aile, who was picking himself back up off the ground. With a snap of his fingers, they were gone.

As I turned away I heard a distant voice call, "Look hard, Yurei. It may save many lives if you do."

OOOOO (Ronnie)

"And that's everything for today," I said to Delphina as I closed her textbook.

"Thanks for the help," she answered. Looking out the window she asked, "Do you mind if I go outside for a minute and get a bird's eye view of town?"

"Go ahead," I answered, hoping that Tir wasn't anywhere in sight, especially not in his ghost form. I checked by his door just to be safe and heard snoring, so I knew he was fine.

Smiling to myself, I closed his door and went into my room for a short siesta of my own.

OOOOO (Sam)

"Guys! What'd I miss?" Jazz asked as she joined us behind the wall.

"Only Danny getting his butt handed to him by some ghost and his pet bird we haven't seen before, then the gargoyle ghost I saw in the warehouse district beat up the other ghost, they talked about something we couldn't hear, and the other guy left," I summarized quickly.

Jazz looked up at the gargoyle ghost and gasped. "That's the ghost I saw at the airport the day we picked up the Morgans. I wonder if there's a connection…"

"Incoming!" Tucker yelled. We threw our arms over our heads just as Danny slammed into the pavement not ten feet from us.

"Jazz," I hissed, "Do you have any ghost weapons on you?"

"Just the _Jack-o'-nine-tails_ and the _Jack Blast_," Jazz answered, pulling the familiar shape of the "Jack o' nine tails" from her bag. Then she got out a weird-looking triple barreled ecto-gun, with the barrels arranged in the shape of an upside down triangle.

"Watch the new one," Jazz advised as she handed it to me, "It has enough kick to send _dad _flying, so you basically have only one shot."

"Thanks for the tip," I answered dryly. I craned my neck over the top of the wall just as the gargoyle ghost landed, folded his wings into a rough cape (mental note: good goth look), and started striding toward Danny. It wasn't hard to believe this guy was a ghost, from his virtually non-existent cheeks to the pair of wicked looking horns on his forehead.

As Danny got to his feet the ghost grated, "It's been a long time since you and I met, Phantom."

Danny, clutching his side and trembling, managed to gasp, "What are you talking about? The first time I saw you was last week!"

The gargoyle ghost's eyes turned icy as he replied, "Ah yes. So quickly do the doers of evil forget their victims."

When he was no more than a step away from Danny the ghost reached out and grabbed him by the front of his tattered jumpsuit and hoisted him easily into the air until their eyes were level with each other.

"Now tell me why you committed such a heinous crime before you join the head of my clan in the afterlife, though I suppose _you'll_ be going to the worst of two worlds," the ghost growled as he extended a claw, slowly bringing it up Danny's neck until it brushed against the bottom of his jaw.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm telling the truth here! It wasn't me!" Danny argued, struggling to escape from the gargoyle's grip.

The gargoyle relaxed for a moment, thenDanny screamed in pain as fire formed around the gargoyle's claws.

He let Danny fall to the ground and massage his burned throat before he crouched down in front of Danny and said in a low voice, "You may yet be telling the truth, Phantom, though what truth that is I have no idea. All I know is that one year past you-"

The gargoyle roared asa three-pronged energy blast took him full in the chest, knocking him a full ten feet backwards. He landed heavily on his back, apparently unconscious.

After I recovered from the _Jack Blast's _recoil Jazz said, "I'll get a skin sample from this guy, to see what we're up against here. You guys get Danny out of sight. Now."

Tucker and I nodded, then ran over to where Danny was doubled over, one hand on his neck. "Let's get outta here, dude," Tucker whispered as he threw Danny's right arm over his shoulder, and I took Danny's left.

"Man you've put on weight," I groaned as we hoisted him into the car. I was worried that he hadn't made any sound aside from a raspy cough. For all I knew his vocal cords were fried.

As Jazz dashed to the car we asked, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, now let's get this guy into the Fenton Thermos so he can't cause any more trouble," she said as she took said thermos and dashed back over to the gargoyle ghost, with us close behind with the Jack o' nine tails and the Jack Blast.

Just as she uncapped the thermos the ghost's eyes snapped open. In one quick move he whipped the thermos from Jazz's hands, got to his feet and ran for the apartment building. We followed him to the building's base, but we couldn't follow any further as he started to climb, and we couldn't shoot at him without hitting the building too.

Once he got to the fourth floor he pushed away from the building and spread his wings, catching the air just as he neared the ground. Before we could think he was a long way off, well out of weapon's range.

"Well," Jazz sighed, "Let's get Danny home before something else happens..."

OOOOO (Delphina)

_Whoa! _I thought to myself, _What a view._

The entire city sloped away beneath me, with Casper High and Floody Waters off in the distance. The sun was out, so it made Amity Lake off to the west sparkle. Clouds were crowding in front of my view of the skyline, so it gave the impression that sunlight was filtering through the clouds, like what you see after a rainstorm. With a cool breeze blowing through my hair it was a very calming ambience.

The mood was shattered when I heard a low growl from behind me. Instinctively I drew the ecto-gun I kept in my shoe for emergency situations and turned around. "Alright ghost, out where I can see you!"

For a moment it was silent, then a weird-looking dog appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. I gasped, and pointed the gun at the ghost.

There was a small _whoosh _of wind from behind me, and I turned around just in time to have my ecto-gun wrenched from my hands and crushed in the ghost's hand like a coke can.

"Get away!" I screamed, backing away from the ghosts. "Get away from me!"

The gargoyle ghost advanced, his mouth hanging open. I recoiled further and further.

Suddenly my legs hit railing, and by the time I realized what was happening I'd fallen off the edge of the building, a scream building even as I began to fall...

XXXXX

And that's a wrap, people!

_The D Factor _is off and airborne, and the first of many battles has been fought. (Intrigued expression) But the question is: What battles are to be fought? Who will fight them? How far is this wall of tension willing to rise?

Find out and _READ!_


	5. Pitfalls, Gauntlets, and Really Bad Days

Disclaimer: I don't own DP (or I'd be adding at least a fourth season!) & may Nickelodeon be cursed for even thinking of cutting off Danny Phantom at _only three seasons!_

School is soon to be out and the summer is ripe for the writing (I'll most likely be getting my writing done later at night, as my days'll probably be loaded up with work around the place, so hope I don't drop dead from exhaustion!

That said, read and review! How much of a twisted summary do I have to write up just to get you people to read and review!

I'm sorry about that. I can be a bit of a spaz sometimes, especially when I only get two or three reviews per chapter (wink-wink nudge-nudge know- what-I-mean know-what-I-mean ;)

"_First impressions are often the truest, as we find (not infrequently) to our cost, when we have been wheedled out of them by plausible professions or studied actions. A man's look is the work of years._ "  
_- _**William Hazlitt**

(Delphina): Pitfalls, Gauntlets, and Plain-old Bad Days

I was still for a second, neither rising nor falling. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The gargoyle ghost reaching out to grab me, my hand reaching forward, trying to get a hold on something, even my voice rising to a fever-pitch shriek.

The second passed, and I felt my whole body kick backwards over the edge. My whole body turned in midair, and that's when my voice reached a higher pitch than ever before.

_So this is it, _I thought to myself, _This is how I die._

OOOOO (Tir)

Even as she went over the rail I was moving forward, my legs pumping as fast as they possibly could.

_I have to help her, _I thought to myself as I threw myself over the side, _I have to help her or she's going to die._ My mind paused for a second. In all the time I'd been fighting ghosts I'd never actually thought that I could be the one deciding factor between someone else's life or death. In the peek of battle it came to me dimly, but never like this, never with such clarity.

I plunged down without a second thought, my wings clamped tightly to my sides. The girl had a two story head start on me, and my mind counted as they flew by.

_Three storeys, four storeys, _I gained ground as fast as I could, though I didn't think it'd be enough.

_Eight storeys, nine storeys, _Suddenly, something dawned on me. With every last ounce of my willpower I concentrated, until my entire body was as intangible as the air around me.

_Eleven storeys, twelve storeys, _I drew even with the girl, then became tangible again and wrapped an arm behind her back and under her knees.

Just as the ground came shooting up to meet us I threw my wings out and snapped my head up.

The jolt that stunt sent through my shoulders nearly made my wings fold in again, though I managed to control that reflex, and glided over to an office building just opposite the apartment complex, no more than ten or fifteen feet from ground level, much to the discomfort of the people below.

Once I landed on the ledge I set the girl down lightly, in case her stomach was a little queasy. It was, so I saved her some dignity by turning around.

Once her gasps of retching had ceased I turned back around. And what I saw had me mildly surprised…

OOOOO (Delphina)

Once my overactive stomach calmed down a notch or two (thank God I'd been wearing my hair back), I composed myself as best I could. Then I remembered the one who'd saved me (Once my stomach started heaving he'd kind of slipped my mind), and I turned around.

Probably the first thing I noticed about him was that he was quite tall. I mean _sasquatch _tall, and the fact that he was standing on six huge clawed toes only added to that illusion.

He had a tail at least four feet long, and wings, huge white batwings that were each probably twice as long as he was tall.

What looked like a long set of tattered shorts covered his lower body, with a thick black belt holding them around his waist.

Long off-white hair came down almost to the small of his back, and I could just see the tips of two white horns peeking over the back of his head.

He turned around, with a look of mild surprise on his face, and I thought, _If I were Paulina, I'd definitely be throwing up again._

His face was long and thin, with prominent cheekbones making it look like he hadn't eaten in months. He had a rounded nose, probably wider than it was long, and a protruding brow that made his eyes look very shadowed.

His body seemed to cancel out the starved look of his face almost entirely. Muscles bulged out from under his skin, not muscleman muscles, but the kind that you knew could get the job done. I noticed that aside from his belt the only other parts of him that weren't white were a set of v-shaped black markings on his shins and forearms.

His ears were pointed, and as I had gathered from his back view, two horns about a foot long curved back over his white hair.

His eyes though, seemed to moderate his other, more ghostly features. They were a deep gold, and in the shadow cast by his brow they actually seemed to glow.

All in all, he wasn't the most horrifying ghost I'd ever seen. That place fell to the ghost that looked like a moldy old lunchlady…

OOOOO (Tir)

Her feet were small, to match the white loafers she was wearing. She had on a pair of blue jeans that started at her shins, and were loose enough not to look trashy, but tight enough that you had a feeling there was power in them when there needed to be.

She was wearing a dark red t-shirt with deep orange along the edges, with the letters 'D M' embroidered along the front. Her skin was gently tanned, so it wasn't hard for me to notice an old scar across her left wrist.

She wasn't wearing any jewelry, save a small stud on her left ear, and a bracelet made of jet on the arm she had her scar on. Her hair was held back in a pony tail, which ended an inch or two below her shoulder blades. Her hair was a deep orange-red, with pale blond streaks here and there.

She had a small nose that made as much of a point as it could given its size, and one thing I noticed, for some reason, was that she seemed to be wearing virtually no make up, which was odd since almost all girls did.

Her eyes were an emerald green, and were made all the more obvious by her red shirt and hair. It suddenly struck me that she'd stick out in a crowd no matter where she went.

She was staring at me, studying me, which was almost the opposite of what I expected. Most girls would've probably been freaking out under the same circumstances.

OOOOO (Delphina)

We stared at each other for a moment, not really saying anything. _If you ever needed a good ice-breaker Delphi, now would be a good time for it._

I looked down at my wrist, looking for the time on a watch that wasn't there. I lifted my hand behind my head, rolled my eyes and started whistling awkwardly.

_Come on Delphina, _I shouted to myself in my head, _He's going to start thinking you're a mute little ditz._

I looked up at him, and I thought to myself, _Oh my God! This has got to be the longest awkward silence in the history of mankind!_

"Uh…" the ghost brought me back to reality. I focused back on him as he pointed down at me, "This may sound a bit unorthodox, but I couldn't help noticing that you have vomit on your shoes."

"You can talk?" I asked. The ghost nodded with a dry smile on his face.

"Huh?" I looked down, and I could feel my face burning as I saw spots of green on my shoes. "Thanks for… uh… ew."

"Oh here, let me," he offered in a deep grating voice. I was about to protest when he touched each of my shoes with a clawed finger. I wondered at what he was doing when the green spots seemed to get soaked into my shoes. I jumped backwards when that happened.

When he removed his claws I asked, "What the hell did you just do?"

"Would you step forward for a second?" I obeyed, and he said "Now turn around and look down."

I listened to him, and saw a bunch of little green spots just where my feet had been a second ago.

"Like I asked, what the hell did you just do?" I asked again.

"I made your feet intangible so that the vomit wouldn't stick to your shoes. It's a standard ghost ability."

"Okay," I said awkwardly. The silence went on for a little longer before I asked, "So how do we get down from here? I know you can fly so-"

"I can't fly," he answered. I arched an eyebrow as he replied, "I can only glide on air currents, and there aren't any here that are strong enough to lift us back up."

"So we're stuck here relating embarrassing incidents?" I asked sarcastically.

**GHOST! GHOST! GHOST! GHOST! GHOST! GHOST!** A loud voice blared form behind me.

"Jack Fenton if I ever heard him…" the ghost muttered. Smiling to himself he said, "I'd best go. If Fenton can catch me he'll try and dissect me for sure."

"Wait! Will I see you again?" I asked.

Without a word he reached to the side of my head and plucked a loose hair. "Just so my watchdog doesn't try to scare you again."

Without a word he disappeared. I heard a sound like an air-nailer punching into stone, and I turned around and saw claw marks moving up the front of the building. "And don't worry about trying to find me. I'll find you."

"I'm Delphina," I called up as the claw marks stopped, "What's yours?"

There was silence for a moment, then a _whoosh_ of wind and a fading reply, "I was once called Yurei."

OOOOO (Sam)

"Is this supposed to take so long?" I asked as I sat by the cot we had Danny lying on in the Fenton's lab. Jazz and I had said we could handle the situation, so Tucker had gone home before his parents called out the national guard.

"Don't rush me, Sam," Jazz said as she looked into a microscope, "This is the most complicated sample of DNA I've ever seen. I'll be lucky to decipher it entirely in a week."

"Well Danny's still unconscious over here," I said, feeling exasperated, "He's got _another _new ghost hunting him, and he figured out how to split himself in three today, so he's pretty worn out."

"Interesting…" Jazz mumbled to herself as she focused the microscope more. I was about to ask sarcastically what was so interesting when a loud groan brought my attention back to Danny.

Jazz hurried over as I asked, "Danny? Danny!"

He opened his eyes and groaned, holding a hand to his head. "Whoa! What hit me?"

_Clueless as ever, _I said to myself. Out loud I said, "That big white gargoyle ghost, remember?"

Suddenly Danny's eyes snapped wide open, instantly alert. "What happened?"

"We were just about to ask you," Jazz answered, "What exactly did that ghost want?"

"Hard to say," Danny answered, massaging the back of his neck, "Though I can tell I'm not on his A-list. Where's mom and dad?"

"Your mom left a note that said she and your dad got a call about a ghost attack near that new apartment building where the Morgans are staying, so they'll probably be gone for another few hours," I answered, "So when those two ghosts were talking, did they say anything important?"

"From what I can tell they know each other from somewhere," Danny answered, "Since the gargoyle ghost was wondering what Meiyorn was doing here."

We stared at Danny blankly until he clarified, "Meiyorn's the ghost with the big bird." We nodded and he continued, "So anyway, Meiyorn said that there were rumors that I'm not the one the gargoyle ghost is after."

"Did Meiyorn call the other ghost anything in particular?" I asked.

Danny shook his head uncertainly, then his eyes brightened and he said, "Wait! He called the gargoyle ghost something like "Yuro" or "Yuri" or something. I'll see if Tuck can find anything along those lines."

Jazz nodded and returned to her microscope, and I was about to go and get Tucker when Danny grabbed my wrist. "Sam, there's one more thing."

I looked at Jazz. It looked like she hadn't heard us, so I leaned down so that Danny could whisper in my ear.

"I don't want Jazz to hear this or she'll get really worried," Danny whispered. He continued, "When I was fighting him, Meiyorn said that Vlad, Dani and I aren't the only halfas out there."

"Wait, you mean there's more? How many?" I asked, utterly perplexed as to how that could happen.

"He never said, though I got the feeling that this new halfa was after my skin," he answered, "It could be any of these new ghosts!"

"Danny, don't worry about it for now," I said soothingly as I stood up, "Just try and rest up. Who knows when the next attack will come."

OOOOO (Ronnie)

"Ronnie!" Tir almost shouted as he burst into my room, "We have a problem!"

I paused my game of _Doomed _and looked at him. "What's the problem?"

"I just took care of Phantom. He was outside this building!" Tir exclaimed.

I was on my feet. "What happened exactly?" I asked, "And I already have a fan on in here, Tir, so stop flapping your arms!"

Tir realized what he was doing and lowered his arms. "Sorry. It's just that it's been so long since the incident that I almost forgot how much that guy gets my emotions raging."

We both jumped when a small vile on my bedside table exploded. I looked at the tiny mushroom cloud, then I glared at my little brother. "That- was my science project- the project that would define the energy given off when a consciousness is lost- thus opening countless doors and insights into the fields of ghost research- and would rocket me into one of the best universities in the world-- and- you- just- blew- it- **UP!**"

"Uh, can you fix that?" Tir squeaked.

Complete silence.

"Run, you little grave-digger," I hissed. He ran, and slammed the door shut just as my heel crashed into it.

"I'm sorry!" he replied. I heard the elevator door open and a quickly explained, "Bye mom! Going out! Don't tick of Ron! Bye!"

_No matter how powerful he gets, _I said to myself, _not matter how much more power he has than me, he's still smart enough to run while he has a head._

"Wait!" I said out loud, "Did he just call me _Ron!_"

OOOOO (Sam)

_Another halfa? _I said to myself as I sat in my room later that evening, _Is that even possible?_ _Danny and Vlad both had to get shocked by Ghost Portals to get their powers, and Dani's Danny's duplicate. _Try saying _that_ three times fast.

I skimmed through a bunch of ghost books I'd bought at the 'Skulk and Lurk' bookstore a few days before, but none of them said anything about a possible method of creating another halfa, although one interesting idea involved eating a dead body's toe nails pickled in salt water and anole lizard oil, adding some coca plant leaves and throwing oneself on white-hot coals.

_Danny has gotta see that one, _I said to myself as I skimmed the rest of the book.

Just as I'd given up on that book I saw the corner of one page that looked interesting. I picked the book up again and flipped to the spot I'd seen. My eyes landed on the page I'd seen.

And then I got my first grey hair.

OOOOO (Tir)

After I got back home Ronnie was still in a state, so I ate my supper while I still had teeth to eat it with and went out on my evening patrol of the city.

I noticed that it was a lot easier to gain altitude in Amity Park than it'd been back in Japan, and I had to fold my wings in a little so I didn't catch any thermals.

I was almost finished my patrol when my eyes twinged. I dropped lower, searching for the disturbance, when three old vultures wearing fezzes dropped out of the sky towards a large house. No, not a house. Closer to a mansion, actually.

I rushed down to intercept, and was only inches away from intercepting them when a blue energy beam hit me in the side.

I corkscrewed sideways, nearly knocking over a lamppost as I hit the street below. I rose to my feet as an odd-looking ghost landed in front of me. He was silvery in colour, with green eyes, flaming green hair and a goatee. He wore a black muscle shirt and pants, with a pocketed belt and dark leather gloves on his hands.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter of all things rare and worthy of my skills," he answered with an evil grin, "But that isn't important."

"Got that right," I answered. I slammed my fist into the pavement, sending shattered bits of blacktop at Skulker.

He went intangible to avoid the debris, which was what I expected. I rushed forward, and made my own fist intangible just as it came in contact with his chin.

He flew several yards before he hit the street. I walked forward and planted a clawed foot on his chest. "I've met more capable hunters in my time. Why should you prove any better?"

"Because I have this," Skulker shot back, jamming what looked like a big plug-in into my ankle. I would've thought it looked funny if I hadn't been roaring in pain the next second.

I almost panicked as my vision went dark and I got flipped onto my back. Skulker picked me up by the front of my shirt and growled, "And now you're absolutely powerless for the next three hours, which will make giving you my message all the easier."

I stopped struggling for a moment as he said, "My employer knows about your first encounter with Phantom, and he sends his condolences."

"Condolences?" I asked, "And why would somebody hire you?"

"Need I remind you of your powerlessness right now?" Skulker shot back. I closed my mouth as he continued, "He too has had some problems with the ghost child, and as a matter of fact those buzzards are dealing with one of Phantom's informants as we speak. Back to business, my master would like to make a business proposition with you."

"I'm listening," I answered, honestly interested.

"You wish to cause Phantom as much pain as you have suffered, correct?" I nodded, and he continued, "Use this little piece of work on Phantom, and rest assured he will know pain _beyond _reckoning."

He shoved the plug-in thing he'd used on me just moments before into my pocket, and dropped me unceremoniously to the ground.

As I heard him walking away I called, "What's the catch?"

"All my employer wants is Phantom's head, Yurei, no more, no less," Skulker answered as his footsteps faded away.

I thought on his last comment for a moment. "Well, it's a long walk home…" I said to myself.

OOOOO (Sam)

"Hey kid! Vat's vit all the books?" My head snapped up as Plasmius' three vultures phased into my room.

"Uh they're cookbooks," I suggested, reaching for something under my bed. "Now how do you like your chicken, medium rare…"

On of the buzzards saw what I was doing and shot forward. But when I pulled what I was searching for out from under my bed, he knew he was too late.

"Or Kentucky fried?" I shouted as the three-pronged beam from the Jack Blast sent me flying backwards. I was lucky that it hit all three birds or I would've been toast. I was also lucky that mom and dad had switched rooms to the far side of the house for renovating or I'd _really _be toast.

"I've gotta call Danny," I murmured to myself as I reached for the phone on my bedside table.

"Hello? Who is this? Do you want to talk about ghosts?" a groggy-sounding Mr. Fenton asked.

"Uh, no Mr. Fenton," I answered, still holding the Jack Blast just in case, "I just wanted to talk with Danny. Tell him it's Sam calling and it's urgent."

"Hang on, I'll go get the Fenton Phantophone…" Mr. Fenton answered. I covered my ears, in case the sonic boom found its way through the phone and fried my eardrums…

XXXXX

Have I ever mentioned that there are three aspects of writing that I love? They're dramatic dialogue, plot twists, and **CLIFFIES!**

All the pieces are starting to fall into place. Both sides are starting to rear back before striking upon the truth!

As always, R&R and brace yourselves for Chapter 6!


	6. Misfortunes and Mirth

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Oh, and by the way, **SCHOOL'S OUT! YES! **Now I have more time to work on my fic!

The next few chapters (so everybody knows) are going to be more character-based than my first few. In these chapters the characters are basically going to settle a bit into their roles.

Don't get me wrong there will be fights, they'll just be a bit less plot-intensive.

Or will they? Maybe I'm just writing this down to try and trick you! You'll never know! Huhahahahhahahahahaha!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and may those of you who don't usually review pitch in a little, take the pressure off everyone else.

_"Friends need not agree in everything or go always together, or have no comparable other friendships of the same intimacy. On the contrary, in friendship union is more about ideal things: and in that sense it is more ideal and less subject to trouble than marriage is."_

**-George Santayana**

(Sam): Misfortunes and Mirth

"Well, the damage doesn't look too bad," I said, "It's nothing a little elbow grease won't cure."

"Speak for yourself," Danny shot back. He had a finger in his ear and was in the process of dislodging a chunk of earwax from his inner ear. "Dad used the Phantophone to wake me up. It works like a normal megaphone on humans but it nearly popped both my eardrums three times in one second."

"Focus here, Danny," I answered, "At least those buzzards didn't get to anything of importance."

"Buzzards?" he asked.

"Uh, did I say 'buzzards'?" I asked, trying to cover up what I'd just said. _Please God don't let him start spazzing out or blaming himself._

"Oh great. It's not enough he's trying to kill my dad, marry my mom and either befriend me or kill me, Vlad has to go after you guys too?"

_Crap. _"It's no big deal, Danny," I tried to calm his worries, "I can take care of myself, if the shattered window pane is anything to go by."

"That's not the big thing though," Danny answered, "Now they know you have something they want."

"They do?" I asked. He nodded, and pointed to the book I'd forgotten on my bed. "Oh yeah. Still, I don't think that's the only reason they were here, Danny."

"Why do you say that?" it was his turn to be confused.

"They seemed a bit too aggressive, like they were pulling a distraction or something," I answered.

"A distraction from what?" Danny asked.

"I wish I knew, Danny," I answered, "Now since they seemed like they wanted the book, it'd be a good idea for you or somebody else to hold onto it."

"Good idea," Danny answered, "I'll hide it with the other stuff in my wall."

"Be sure to check out page 668 Danny," I said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

As he went intangible and flew away I called, "It might shed some light on this new halfa thing!"

OOOOO

Class started as usual the next morning, with Danny nodding off and waking himself up again every few seconds.

"Late night?" Tucker asked me quietly. It was one of those occasions where I was in as bad shape as Danny, although I was able to keep my head from hitting my desk.

Somehow we'd managed to get in early, and Tir was just walking in. As he passed Delphina's desk, her foot shot out and tripped him. He hit the floor with a _thud_, and the entire class minus us started laughing.

"Mr. Morgan," Mr. Lancer called from his desk, "Would you please take your seat, unless you enjoy sitting on the floor."

_So much for Lancer taking his side, _I thought as he sat down beside Danny. He was in nearly the same state as Danny, since his head drooped a bit every few seconds too.

"Late night?" Danny asked. He managed to disguise his question with a yawn so Lancer wouldn't get after them for talking.

"Yeah, filling out life insurance forms," he answered.

We stared at him blankly for a second, before Danny asked, "Ticked off your sister?"

"Big time," he replied, "I accidentally destroyed her grad project, which probably would've gotten her a guaranteed scholarship to any university in the world."

"Yikes," I whispered, "So exactly how mad is she?"

Tir was about to reply when Ms. Ishiyama's voice cut in over the intercom, "_Attention classes. It has come into my knowledge that one Tirrell Clarence Morgan would enjoy helping the janitors clean the boys' locker room, and has requested to help them for the next month. That is all."_

There were five seconds of stunned silence before the floor started vibrating, people were laughing so hard.

"Tell last Friday's meatloaf surprise I said hi!" Delphina and Paulina jeered from the front.

Tir turned to me and said, "Does that answer your question?"

OOOOO

"So refresh my memory," Tir said as he picked himself up from being stuffed into his locker, "How many people know I'm blind?"

"Students only, there's just us, Jazz, your sister, and Valerie," I numbered off, "Although if everybody else knew, they'd either back off or bug you even worse."

"So your sister got Ms. Ishiyama to say that?" Tucker asked. Tir nodded, and Tucker asked, "How?"

"For one so small, she has a lot of influence," Tir said flatly, "Though I suppose it's good that she's only getting her revenge this way instead of kicking my butt from here to Panama."

"You're not serious," I said questioningly.

"I'm _dead _serious, Sam," he answered.

"But how? You're like, six inches taller than her! And she seemed so nice when we met her a few days ago," Tucker cut in.

"Though with a second-degree black belt in judo _and _taekwando not much can stop her when she's _not _so nice," Tir answered.

"Whoa. I never would've guessed," Danny said, "That your sister would be the type to learn how to kick butt."

"Well after the incidents with the lion, the wildebeest and the black mamba she figured she'd best learn some method of defending herself," Tir answered. We all stared at him for a second before he said flatly, "Don't ask."

"Oh we won't," Danny said slyly, "Although this does bring to mind a certain incident involving pudd-"

"Haaaaah!" Tir yelled as he threw a hand over Danny's mouth.

Once he'd removed it Danny asked, "So that still bugs you, doesn't it?"

"It's one of the few things that can get under my skin these days," Tir answered as he got ready for second period, "I'd best find my sister and apologize before she tells _that _story over the intercom."

"You might want to make it fast," Tucker said as Kwan and Dash, whose jaw was still wired, walked up.

"Why?" Tir asked as he leaned back, stopping as his elbow touched Dash's shirt. "Dash and Kwan are standing right behind me with that 'Let's kill the little guy' look aren't they?"

"Good guess," I said as we backed up a few paces.

OOOOO (Tir)

"And here we have Dash and Kwan beating up the little loser who wired Dash's jaw shut," Paulina said happily as Star came up behind her with a video camera and Delphina sat in the background and watched, as did the crowd that was starting to form.

"Okay, whoever has the most annoying voice I've ever heard, please shut up," I said flatly as I turned around.

Complete silence. The only things that could be heard were the slight whir of a video camera and Sam trying to suppress her laughter.

"That's no way to talk to an A-list kid!" Kwan exclaimed.

"What? I said _'please'_ shut up!"I heard his fist coming from a long way off, and easily stepped to one side. "Uh, you can stop punching in slow-mo any time," I said. He aimed another punch at my head.

This time, instead of dodging it I somersaulted into the air and landed on his head. "You really aren't punching in slow-motion, are you?"

Almost without thinking I back-flipped onto the floor, out of the way of the punch Dash aimed at me. When I missed he exclaimed, "Hemmm Himmm!"

When I translated that to 'stand still' I answered, "But where would the fun be in that?"

Kwan charged me again, and I flipped over him and landed in front of Dash. Just as he punched I pivoted out of the way, so Kwan took Dash's punch in the back.

"OOWWW!" he yelled, "Will you hold still so I can smash your face into a million pieces!"

"You couldn't hit me if I stood still anyway," I shot back. To prove my point I didn't move my feet at all when he came at me. He charged, and I blocked the punches that came at me, and just grabbed his left arm and pulled it off to one side, sending Kwan along with it.

"If Dash is the injured party here," I said as Kwan was sprawled out on the floor, "Why doesn't he try and take another shot at me instead of fighting like a coward and teaming up with you?"

"Because I'm just the distraction," Kwan laughed a split second before Dash's fist crashed into the back of my skull. _Crap!_

I somersaulted in midair before I hit the ground like a rock, flat on my back, wind knocked out of me, and a killer headache.

I groaned as I picked myself up and turned to face Dash and Kwan again, but when I turned around, everyone was quiet. No cheering for Dash, no "ooooo"s for the punch I'd taken to the back of my head, nothing. Just the whir of a video camera.

_What the- _I thought to myself. I went to adjust the sunglasses on my face, and my mind stopped working when my hand met thin air.

_Doublecrap!_

OOOOO (Sam)

For the second time ever after a fight, the entire hallway was quiet. Tir just stood there blankly, a hand behind his head.

"Well, this is awkward," He said weakly, slowly moving away from the crowd. "Uh, can somebody hand me my glasses?"

If everybody else reacted with shock before, I was just as shocked as the rest of them when the most unexpected person picked up his glasses.

"Uh, here," Delphina said nervously as she handed Tir his glasses.

"Thanks," Tir said, sounding as surprised as everybody else.

Once Delphina had given Tir his glasses everybody started talking again. People were walking away by the time Kwan had picked himself up off the floor.

"So, you're blind and you still managed to kick our butts fair and square?" Kwan asked as he dusted off his letterman's jacket.

"Yup," Tir answered.

Kwan was quiet for a second before he yelled, "Sweet!" which got him an elbow in the back from Dash. "Uh, I mean lucky break jerk!"

"Nice recovery," Tir said sarcastically, "And we could all avoid these embarrassing incidents if you guys just left us alone. That sound good?"

Dash just stood glaring at Tir for a minute before he walked away with his fists clenched, Kwan following behind a minute or so later.

"Hey Tir, Danny, whatever you other peoples' names are, hi!" I felt my bloodlust starting to rise as Paulina's voice grated on my nerves.

"Tir," she said coyly as she ran a finger down the side of his face, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen when you kicked Dash and Kwan's butts back there. So would you like to be my date for the Halloween dance next month? I can get you out of cleaning the locker room."

"And what do you get in exchange?" Tir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I get the toughest guy in school as a date so annoying losers won't hit on me," she answered, "Did I mention that I look great as an arm trophy?"

"No," Tir said flatly.

"Paulina," I grated, stepping in between her and Tir, "You have no right to manipulate people like this! He's the toughest guy in school and you think- Wait a minute. Tir, did you just turn Paulina down?"

"Yeah," Tir answered as he picked up his books from his locker, "I know a shallow personality when I hear one."

"You don't even know me and you think I'm shallow!" Paulina yelled.

"For starters your voice just plain _sounds _annoying to begin with," Tir said calmly, much to Paulina's rage, "and yeah, it didn't take me any more than the first time I met you after I beat Dash to figure out that you only wanted me because I can hold my own. Amity Park's the ghost-capital of the world, so the way I see it you just want a bodyguard / human shield."

"I've gotta say you're either a lot more intelligent than all the boys in this school," Paulina said slyly, "Or a lot less."

"Hit the road, oh shallow one!" Tir said over his shoulder as he fished his Science textbook out of his locker and headed off for our next class.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"_RRRR, _that little loser is so…" Paulina ranted as she headed for the lunchroom.

"Frustrating?" Star asked, "I know."

"I was actually _trying _to get his attention and he just ignored me," Paulina continued, ignoring Star's input, "He said I was shallow, which by the way I can live with, but he said my voice was annoying. Does my voice sound _annoying?_"

_God yes, _I thought to myself. Instead I said, "Absolutely not, Paulina."

Paulina stopped walking. She turned around and said to me, with an arched eyebrow and diabolical grin, "and then there's the problem of you…"

My eyes opened wide and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh please," Paulina snorted, "As if you didn't know."

"You're guilty, plain and simple," she explained, "You thought he touched you because he was a perv, so you started treating him like crap. Then when you realized he was blind you handed him his glasses without a word, and he was even polite about it. I understand vengeance, Delphina, but A-list kids don't do guilt-trips!"

"You're kicking me off the A-list!" I gasped. Star, probably my best friend of all the kids in school, was wide awake too. She didn't say anything, and I understood why. If she did she'd be in exactly the same boat as me.

"No, not just yet," Paulina answered with a mischievous grin, "If you can get me the little blind boy as a date for next month, you're off the hook. If not, you're more of a loser than he is. I'll make sure of it…"

With that she turned on her heel and strode away, with Star following on her heels like a faithful dog.

_Bitch, _I thought to myself after my initial fear of getting kicked off the A-list died down. _Well, enough of that. Right now I've got a job to do._

OOOOO (Danny)

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Sam said happily, "I've never seen Paulina turned down that flat."

"Meh, I've encountered her type before, although the other one was a lot less up front with it," Tir answered, biting into his sandwich. "Crud! I knew I should've asked mom to make my lunch!"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because if_ I_ make my lunch I haven't a clue of what I'm putting in it, and if _Ronnie's _making my lunch for the time-being then it's going to be a whole lot worse," Tir answered, dumping his sandwich in the garbage can.

"So who made your lunch today?" Tucker asked.

"Me, and if I hadn't then there'd be a whole lot worse than asparagus and spinach dip in that sandwich right now," he answered.

Tucker and I nearly threw up at that combination, and even Sam had an interesting shade of green on her face.

"So do I even have to ask how your other relationship went?" Sam asked between bites of her tofu dog.

"Well she stabbed me in the back, betrayed me to the mostpowerful demonof all time and brought me to the brink of destruction," Tir answered in monotone.

Utter silence, then…

"You're a sick man, dude," Tucker said as he bit into his sandwich, "trying to put me off my sandwich like that."

"Well, it wasn't all bad," Tir admitted.

Sam arched her eyebrows and said, "I'm sure it wasn't."

"Well, I'd best get going," I said as I picked up what remained of my lunch, "I have Lancer's paper to finish up. See ya guys!"

"Bye Danny!" Sam said as I walked off.

"Okay, Fenton," I said to myself, "Time for a little magic 'behind the scenes'…"

OOOOO (Jazz)

"So, how're things shaping up at your place?" I asked as Ronnie and I sat down for lunch at the Nasty Burger.

"Not great," she answered, taking a bite of her burger, "My idiot brother destroyed my grad project."

"You mean the-"

"Yup," Ronnie replied before I'd even finished my question, "And I'm going to make his life a living hell for the next little while."

"But you have all your research notes and schematics and everything," I pointed out, "Couldn't you just remake what you had?"

"Well yes," She replied, taking a slurp from her milkshake, "But he doesn't know that. You know the old saying, '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_!"

"Uh, Jazz?" I turned around as Danny popped up behind me, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I gave Ronnie a blank look, as if to say 'no idea what he wants', and followed him out of the restaurant.

"Yes, Danny?" I asked as we sat down on a bench outside.

"Tir and Ronnie _need _to get back on friendly terms!" he insisted, "The guy's a wreck!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," I answered, thinking that Danny's diagnosis was a slight exaggeration. Or at least _hoping _that his diagnosis was a slight exaggeration.

"He's helping the janitors clean the boy's locker room for the next month, and he had an asparagus and spinach dip sandwich for lunch today," Danny said flatly.

"And this was all Ronnie's doing?" I asked.

"He came to class bone tired, his sister asked Ms. Ishiyama to make that announcement, and he had to make his own lunch so he wouldn't have to deal with a worse alternative," Danny answered.

"Okay, fine, this is bad," I admitted. I looked through the window at Ronnie and said, "I'll give it my best shot Danny. You just keep Tir busy for the next little while. They have to have as little contact with one another as possible!"

OOOOO

_Hmmm, so they're at odds with one another?_ The presence watching from a ways off thought to itself, _I can use this to my advantage. I'm going to enjoy taking my revenge on them…_

OOOOO (Danny)

"Five-all!" Paulina called out from the stands as Kwan and Tir teamed up and kicked the soccer ball past me into the net.

"Dash, here!" I shouted as I heaved the ball in his direction. Dash caught the ball on one foot, and easily knocked Nathan and Mikey out of his way and plowed his way to the opposing net.

Tir managed to get in his way, though Dash knocked him off his feet and kicked the ball into the net.

"Six-Five!" Paulina announced from the stands, "Go Amity!"

"Uh, we're all Amity, Paulina," Sam pointed out from the opposite team's net.

"I said 'Go Amity'!" Paulina hissed.

"Morgan, go!" Kwan shouted. He kicked the ball, missing Star's head by inches, and Tir used his head to knock the ball to the ground.

Dash and a couple of the other jocks were on top of him, and would've plowed him over if he hadn't done a one-handed handstand (try saying that three times fast) and flipped out of the way of their feet just in time, with the ball held firmly in between his knees.

"Kwan!" Tir shouted, kicking the ball in Kwan's direction. Everybody stopped moving for a second, trying to figure out how Tir knew where Kwan was, before they returned to the game.

Kwan did some pretty impressive footwork to fake out some of the other players, Tucker included, and drilled past them.

"Morgan!" he yelled just as he got close to the net. He kicked it to one side and Tir just barely scored, since he bounced the ball off my head into the net.

"Six-all!" Paulina cheered, "Next team to score gets free pictures of me!"

"That doesn't help me much!" Tir complained, earning a chuckle from Kwan, who got an elbow in the ribs from Dash.

"How about this then?" Ms. Tetslaff suggested, "The next team to score avoids my 'Gutbusters' fitness program. Understood?"

Everybody nodded gravely.

_Okay, they're good, and the stakes are high, _I said to myself, _Time to stop fooling around here!_

"Dash!" I shouted, sending the ball to him with one hard kick. Dash jumped and caught the ball on his chest, bouncing it to Valerie. She managed to get it about two-thirds of the way up the field before Tir managed to foot-sweep her and steal the ball.

"I'll get you for this, Morgan!" she shouted jokingly, massaging her ankle, "Man that boy can kick!"

"You have no idea!" Ronnie called. I looked up, and she was sitting only a few seats from Paulina. She'd come to watch, and probably hope that her brother would get the stuffing kicked out of him.

_So much for keeping them separate_, I thought to myself. I didn't have any longer to think as Tir shot up the field toward me with the ball.

I thought for sure he was gonna get the ball into the net, and my spleen along with it, when Delphina ran in out of nowhere, knocked him off his feet and kicked the ball so hard that I thought Sam would have her own personalized crater.

Fortunately she got out of the way, and the ball only punched a hole in the net… and a huge gap in the stands big enough to hold three five hundred pound jocks not three feet away from where Paulina was standing.

"Uh, does that count?" Kwan asked as a slightly recovered Paulina glared daggers at Delphina.

"For two goals, or for one goal and a near three-point shot?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face.

"Kwan, your team runs for losing. Baxter," she looked at Dash, "Your team runs for vandalism, and nearly vaporizing Miss Sanchez."

As Tir and I headed for the track Tetslaff clasped Delphina's shoulder and said to her, "Off the record, that was a nice kick Masa."

"That was the weirdest thing," Tir mumbled, "Was it just me or did you hear chanting too when she knocked me over?"

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"Just before she knocked me down and kicked the ball across the field I heard this weird whispering, sort of like a chant. Do you think it could be a ghost?" Tir asked as we started to run.

I digested that for a second, then answered, "I don't know. I've been keeping a database on local ghosts, and there might be something in there."

"I just wish I could remember…" Tir whispered to himself. I wondered what he was talking about, but I let it go.

_Tir is definitely hiding something from me, _I said to myself, _But what?_

XXXXX

And that's #6 people!

Why is it that no one ever told me that writing something _this _in-depth without too many OCs would be hard? It really is, what with trying to keep everybody in character and all that.

Also, I would like to thank my beta, Kradeiz, for pointing out a few plot-holes and such in this chapter.

Leave a review and I'll write a response!


	7. Deception and Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or- let's face it, you know the rest.

For anyone who hasn't yet, I'm asking that you check something out on my profile. I'm not sure if _you'll _find it important, but I think it's at least moderately so.

Also, I have come up with a title for the final part of the 'Way of the ghost' trilogy. It'll be called (in complete title) 'Way of the Ghost Part Three: Unholy Trinity'. Nice title, eh?

Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers (all of you) and my new beta, Kradeiz, for giving me some input and advice. Without you guys, my story really would suck.

_"Action may not always bring happiness, but there is no happiness without action."_  
-**Benjamin Disreali**

(Delphina): Deception and Alliance

"Uh, hi Tirrell," I said as I walked over to my locker, "How are you?"

"Uh…" he hesitated for a second before he answered, "Fine. You?"

"Pretty good," I answered, hanging my gym bag on one of the hooks inside my locker. _What are you doing? _I raged internally. _If **anyone** hears about this, my popularity goes through the window!_

"I'm Delphina Masa," I said, extending a hand, "We met a week or so ago when you…"

"…Touched your butt, right?" Tir asked. I felt my face getting hot when he raised an eyebrow.

_Masa you are such an idiot! _I screamed at myself, _You might as well kiss the A-list goodbye now and get it over with!_

"Good kick, bye the way." It took me a second to realize Tir had said something to me, and it took me a second longer to get what he was saying.

"Oh yeah!" I answered, putting a hand behind my head, "I've been playing soccer ever since I was four. I really enjoy it!"

"I can tell," he joked, rubbing a spot on his chest, "You play for keeps, don't you?"

"Sorry about that," I blushed even deeper, "I just don't take losing very well."

"It's alright," he answered, "I can take my hits. What really impressed me though was that kick!"

"You _saw _that?" I asked, "How?"

"I heard rope snap and wood splinter." He grinned as he got some books out of his locker. "There are times that I don't _need _eyes to see better than many people who have them."

_Interesting response, _I said to myself, "So you're not going out with Paulina next month?"

He froze. "No…" he answered slowly.

"Bold move," I answered, "Most people don't willingly turn her down, and those that do often regret it."

He turned around very slowly, stood as tall as he could, which was a fair few inches over my head, and stretched out his shoulders.

_This guy's nearly as big as Dash! _I gasped to myself, _If Paulina were seeing this she might reconsider his 'loser' status._

With a voice as cool and even as ice he asked, "Are you threatening me, Delphina?"

If he'd had eyes I would've felt them boring into me. His mouth was pressed into a firm line, and his eyebrows were scrunched together in a frown. He actually looked a bit menacing.

"You'll never get somebody to do what you want them to when you threaten them," he said without letting me answer, "I'm done here."

And with that he slammed his locker shut and walked away.

_Houston_, I said to myself, still wide-eyed at having been told off quite severely, _we have a problem…_

OOOOO (Sam)

"So Tir said that he heard someone chanting during the soccer game yesterday?" I asked as him, Tucker and I walked over to Danny's place.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like," he answered.

"Anybody we know?" Tucker asked, already logging into the database he had on his PDA.

"I'd say Ember," Danny suggested, "But she's a bit less subtle than that."

"If her first visit was anything to go by," Tucker grinned from ear to ear as his eyes darted back and forth between Danny and me.

"Hey Tuck, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the wall beside him, winking at Danny as I pointed.

Tucker looked to see what I was pointing at, and turned back around to answer my question and whacked his head on Danny's fist.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Tucker whined, rubbing the left side of his face.

"I would've thought you'd see that coming after the twelve hours extra you had of intensive test prep," Danny shot back. I laughed, and Tucker scowled.

"So long story short we don't have a clue who this is," I said, bringing Danny and Tucker back to our current problem, "Are you sure Tir's not imagining that he heard a voice chanting?"

"It's more than that," Danny answered. Tucker gave us a blank look. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at Danny as he said, "I think Tir has an idea of who this is… or at least he _did._"

"What do you mean _did_?" Tucker asked.

"Tir's been around the world with his parents researching ghosts, right? Maybe he's heard of a ghost that operates like that and just can't remember the name," Danny answered, "I just wish I had some world atlas on ghosts."

"Uh, Danny," I said, crossing my arms, "You never read that book I gave you, am I right?"

"Darn!" Danny said angrily, "I knew I forgot something!"

OOOOO

" The '_World Ectoplasmic Atlas of Numerous and Illustrious Spirits' _?" Tucker said as he read the title, "Boy, that's a mouthful."

"Hey look!" Danny said loudly. I looked over at the leather book cover as he continued, "If you take the capital letter of each word you get 'Weanis'! Isn't that hilarious!"

"What is a 'Weanis' anyway?" Jazz asked as she opened the door and stepped in.

"It's a funny word!" Tucker countered, holding his sides to keep from laughing.

Jazz and I exchanged looks, and I said, "Focus here! Danny, see if you can find anything in the table of contents."

"What's he looking for?" Jazz asked, reading over Danny's shoulder as he flipped through the pages.

"Apparently, Tir heard chanting when Delphina landed that huge kick this afternoon," I answered, "Just to be safe I thought we could check through that book. I've found some pretty interesting stuff in there."

"Bingo!" Jazz said, taking the book (which made Danny less than happy), "Does 'Sorcery, Witchcraft & the Spirit World' sound about right?"

"Yeah, I think that's as close as we're going to get," I answered, "Try finding a section that has something to do with 'Arcane rituals' or 'Spells and Spirits' or something like that."

"Got it," Jazz said, "There's a pretty interesting one right off the top that says 'Sorcerer Queen'."

"It says here that the Queen of Sorcery, Dynastina, reigned over much of Japan eight hundred years ago. She could manipulate fire and wind with a word, and destroy entire armies with a whisper. She could even change her shape to whatever form she wanted or needed.

"It says here that there were rumors that she fed off of anger and dark emotions, and often she would disguise herself and bewitch the food of her enemies so it would bring out those dark emotions in them. She was finally defeated after fifty years and burned on the stake."

"I think we have what we want here," I said, "So if she's in the area we should all avoid the school's cafeteria food."

"Months ahead of ya!" Danny and Tucker said in unison. We were just leaving to go bowling with Tir when I grabbed Danny's shirt and nodded toward his room.

Once he closed the door I said, "You need to read that page I told you about, Danny. It may help with the whole 'new halfa' thing."

"Look, Sam," he said as he opened the door and started down the stairs, "Don't worry. I'm sure that I can figure this out on my own. I'll read the book if it makes you feel better, alright?"

"Fair enough," I agreed, "Now let's go bowling!"

OOOOO

"_Woohoo! _Another strike!" Tir yelled, high-fiving Danny's hand so hard it stung.

"Man, he's on a roll tonight!" Tucker said, obviously impressed, "For a blind guy he's not doing too bad."

"Are you kidding?" I asked from the score-sheet, "He's got two strikes to Danny's every _one, _and I'm not even going to start on your score."

"And where does that leave me?" my head snapped around as Valerie walked up.

"Well, this game's almost over, but if you want to join in on the next one that'd be alright," Danny answered, "That alright with you, Sam?"

"Fine by me," I grated through half-clenched teeth, "Just don't let her use my bowling ball."

"Fine, she doesn't touch 'Goth Rock'," Danny sighed.

As she sat down beside him a computerized voice blared, "Ghost detected. Engaging anti-ghost program Alpha-211."

I watched with surprise as a tiny valve extended from Valerie's watch and covered Danny with six inches of ecto-goo.

"Danny!" Valerie gasped, "I am _so _sorry!"

"It happens," Danny said sympathetically, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get this washed off."

As Danny made his way to the bathroom Dash, Paulina and the other popular kids saw him and started laughing.

"Stupid jerks!" I hissed.

"Relax, I got'em," Valerie said with a mischievous grin on her face. Just as they were walking by she clicked a button on her watch, and the goo sprayed just in front of them.

"Hey los-" Paulina was cut off as she slipped in the goo, fell flat on her back and started screaming. Dash and Kwan pointed and laughed, until Paulina tripped them and they joined her.

"Clean up, Lane 7!" I shouted to the front desk, trying to keep from laughing, "You know, that wasn't half bad!" I said to Valerie through the first giggles I'd had in years.

"Thanks, but that's only the tip of the iceberg," Valerie grinned evilly, taking a camera out of her purse.

"This is gonna be hilarious," I said, matching her evil grin.

"What is?" Tir's sister asked as Valerie snapped one of the most hilarious pictures in the history of mankind.

"Nothing," I answered innocently, "Just a few friends having some fun."

"Hey guys! I'm back with snacks," Tir said as he walked up. He froze as Ronnie started staring at him. "Uh, I'll just go help Danny clean up in the bathroom…"

He dashed off as Ronnie said behind him, "And now for my ultimate revenge."

"What?" Valerie asked cluelessly.

"I'm going to publicize the most embarrassing incident in his entire life," she grinned evilly.

"You know Ronnie," Valerie spoke up, "I think you've embarrassed him enough already. Why not just call it even?"

"Because that's not how I work," she said darkly. That said she got up and walked away.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Danny asked.

"Just a vengeful older sister facing down Valerie," I answered, "And all things considered they'd be pretty evenly matched."

"Puh, I doubt it," Valerie snorted, "She's as tall as I am and a lot thinner. She wouldn't have a prayer!"

"How about a wish then?" I whipped around as a giant three-legged bowling ball slammed into Danny. "Hello Samantha. _Remember me?_"

OOOOO (Danny)

"Guys! Run!" I shouted as the giant bowling ball knocked me to the ground.

I managed to send it flying right past me. _Damn! I can't go ghost! Not until Valerie's gone!_

"What the-" I gasped as the bowling ball turned around, "Uh, Sam, I think Goth Rock's had it with being used as a bowling ball!"

"Now what was your first clue?" Desiree asked as she bewitched all the bowling balls in the alley, until the entire building was packed.

I looked around quickly. Everyone was gone, so I transformed and flew into the air. That didn't do me any good, as one of the ghost balls wrapped its three tongues around my leg and hauled me to the ground.

Giant three-legged balls with three toothy mouths each roared angrily at me and closed in. "Now you end, ghost boy!"

"Think again, ghost!" I ducked my head just in time to let Valerie's blast blow Sam's black bowling ball to pieces.

"Aww, you need help to save yourself," Desiree cooed, forming a mace with her right hand, "How sweet!"

"Need a little sour to go with that sweet?" the gargoyle ghost asked as his massive fists slammed into Desiree's head.

"You wouldn't strike a lady, would you?" she asked, following up with her mace hand to his head.

His wings shot up and formed a dome in front of him. As the mace just bounced off harmlessly he drew them back and hissed, "No, but then a lady wouldn't hit me first."

Once his feet hit the floor the gargoyle ghost was unstoppable. His entire body was a weapon; even his tail was blowing the over-sized ghost balls to pieces.

Valerie was doing well too, and between us we cleaned them up pretty quick. "Well, I'd say it's been nice," I said to Desiree as I sucked her into the Fenton Thermos, "But it really hasn't!"

"No, it hasn't," the gargoyle ghost hissed as he took me by surprise and wrapped his tail around my neck, "Now we see what makes you tick-"

He was cut off as a blast from Valerie's Ecto-Oozy slammed into his back. "Tough luck, ghost! Phantom's mine!"

"While I appreciate the sentiment," I said sarcastically as I phased through the floor and out of the building. I yelled over my shoulder, "You guys need some new material!"

OOOOO (Valerie)

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at the ghost.

"If you shut up for a second we can still catch him!" he countered.

As he grabbed onto my arm I tried to struggle free and shouted, "Let me go! Why would I want your help anyway!"

"Because without my help Phantom will keep on hurting and killing people!" the ghost grated through clench teeth. That shut me up.

He asked, "Now do you want my help or not?"

I grinned dryly and said, "Let's go!"

The engines on my jet-sled roared to life and as we shot toward the wall the ghost grabbed my arms tightly and I felt myself dissolve as we passed through the wall.

"Which way?" he asked. I looked down at the Ghost Tracker I had on my wrist, which I'd gotten modified so it followed Phantom specifically.

"He's heading north, towards the residential district," I answered, "We'd best get him fast before things get ugly!"

"Agreed!" he answered. As I powered up the engines on my jet-sled he said childishly, "I still have first dibs on him!"

"Why?" I asked, "He ruined my dad's job and forced me from the life I'd known for months!"

"He _killed_ my father and disabled me," the ghost countered. I was so surprised I nearly fell off my jet-sled.

"How'd he disable you?" I asked.

"In my other form I'm completely blind, unable to notice the difference between light and darkness."

"Other form?" I wondered, "What do you mean?"

"The form I use in my everyday life," he answered, "Not all ghosts are power-hungry megalomaniacs, you know."

"Coulda fooled me," I shot back, "Now concentrate. We're closing in on him!"

_He's headed for the Fentons'!_ I shouted to myself, _I swear if he hurts Danny, I'll-_

"What the hell!" I yelled, nearly knocking the ghost off my jet-sled.

"What?" he asked.

"Phantom's signal just vanished! I can't get a lock!" I answered, "He's gone."

"Damn!" the ghost exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm, "We were so close!"

"So where do I drop you off?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he laughed with the same sarcasm, "I'll just fly from here, thank you."

"Just one more thing," I said as he spread his wings, "Do you have a name or do I just call you what I call every other ghost?"

"What's that?" he asked as he jumped off my jet-sled and floated just beside me.

"Ghost," I smiled wryly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he chuckled, "Although my name means 'ghost', it's actually Yurei."

"Well see ya later, Yurei," I said as he flew off.

_Yeah right, am I gonna be friends with some ghost! _I said to myself, keeping my engines low as I followed him.

He headed west for a few blocks before he dropped into an alley. I followed, but like Phantom's signal, he vanished.

_He can't be invisible or intangible 'cause I'd still be able to track him, _I said to myself, _So how can these guys suddenly be able to slip under my radar?_

OOOOO (Danny)

"Whew, that was close," I said to myself, still in ghost form, "I wonder why they left. Valerie can still track me when I'm invisible."

For some reason I only realized then that I was holding the sword I'd gotten from Clockwork. "Wait a minute… can the sword make me so invisible that she _can't _detect me?"

_Yes, _a deep voice called out. I gasped and nearly dropped the sword as the voice said, _yes I can._

"Wait a minute," I said suspiciously, "You can _talk?"_

_No, _the sword answered, _I can only project my thoughts and powers into your mind when we're in direct contact with one another. You can do the same, which means that you don't need to speak in order to talk to me._

_Okay, that just sounds weird, _I thought, _I thought you just said you can't talk._

_I just like jerking you around, _the sword almost seemed to chuckle.

_So what are you then? _I asked.

_If you must know, _the sword answered, _I am… was, Pariah Dark's sword, back when he was alive and the invention of the sword was still very recent. How else do you explain why he uses a mace when he has an empty sheath on his left hip?_

_Good point, _I answered a little nervously, _So how do I know if I can trust you when you used to be the Ghost King's sword?_

_If you knew then it wouldn't _be _trust, now would it? _The sword asked in return.

_So do you have a name or what? _I asked, changing the subject.

_My last master asked me the exact same thing, _the sword answered smartly, _You see Danny I have no name, not until you find out my name._

_So you have no idea what your name is then? _I asked, changing back to my human self.

_Did I say that? Of course I know it! _The sword answered, and I swear that if it were possible it would've been laughing, _I know the names of all my masters, past and present. I can feel in my tang my own name for each master._

_So you're not going to tell me what your name is? _I asked.

_This is a test Daniel, _the sword answered, _if you are truly worthy of wielding me, then when the time is right you'll know my name. But until then I can only act as your guide and as a focal point for your powers._

Frustrated, I jammed the sword into my pocket, where it transformed into a silver laser-pointer.

_By the way, _the sword said quietly, _I know who the ghost is…_

_I know who the ghost is too, _I shot back, _Dynastina, the Sorcerer Queen!_

_Not that ghost…_

XXXXX

Now this is an interesting end to Chapter 7! To which ghost doth the sword refer? To what same shalt the sword answer? Why on earth am I talking like this?

Find out next chapter; _Coming soon to a computer near you!_


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: You know what this is about, so I'll just skip it.

Thank you to my reviewers (at least those of you who give me some constructive criticism or support (hint hint S.)), because I really do appreciate your input, and I also thank my beta, Kradeiz, who helps me more than many of you will ever know.

That said, R&R!

"_The more original a discovery, the more obvious it seems afterwards."_  
**-_Arthur Koestler_**

(Sam): Revelations

"So let me get this straight," Tucker said, poking his palm with one finger, "Your sword can _talk? _And it knows who or what the gargoyle ghost is?"

"Yes, but it won't tell me who!" Danny answered, obviously angry with the sword, "All it said, when I asked who the gargoyle ghost was, was that the knowledge would destroy me."

"Is this one of those riddles?" I asked, closing the book I'd given to Danny (which he _still _hadn't read), "Where we don't find out what we want to know until it happens?"

"I hope not," Danny answered, "But I do know three things."

"What's that?" Tucker asked.

"One, that the gargoyle ghost and Valerie are working together," Danny answered, "Two is more of a hunch. I have a feeling that when we find Dynastina, we'll find some answers. We may even find the gargoyle ghost himself."

"And three," Danny took alaser-pointer out of his pocket, and I gasped as twin halos surrounded it and it transformed into a wicked sword, "I won't be caught off guard by this guy again…"

OOOOO (Tir)

"Ronnie, we have a problem!" I said as I burst into her room. Big mistake, as she planted a well-aimed roundhouse-kick to my ribs that slammed me into the wall.

"What?" she hissed, locking a small, yet powerful, hand around my throat. "Is there something else of mine you want to destroy?"

"You're still angry about that?" I gasped as her hand squeezed harder, "Ronnie this is serious! Amity Park may be in danger and I can't remember why! I need your help, sis."

Her expression softened slightly, or so I thought before she raised her other hand to strike me just under the chin.

"Help yourself," she hissed, an evil smile on her face. Almost too evil.

_Wait a minute… _

"I can't remember everything, but I can remember three little words," I choked. I wrapped my fingers around her bare arms and rasped as loud as I could, "_Lissen tue meh!"_

She tensed, and her arms contracted until they were up against her chest. Though that was nothing to what I was feeling.

A huge flood of very violent emotions flooded over our link to my side. I felt black flames licking at me, tearing my soul apart. And beneath those emotions I sensed the one who had given them to my sister.

_I remember, _were the last two words to go through my head before I was struck unconscious.

OOOOO (Danny)

"I've found the page!" Sam exclaimed, "This is what we're looking for!"

"Well?" Tucker asked, getting out of my chair.

"Dynastina, in order for her magic to have its full effect on her adversaries, enjoyed having her home on the top of a hill in northern Japan."

"Well, anybody here collect Airmiles?" Tucker asked.

"If she's around here Tuck, she's going to have moved her home, even if it's in the Ghost Zone, here," I answered, "which means that we have to make a little trip of our own to the Ghost Zone."

"Not on your own you're not!" I turned around as Jazz walked into my room, "Mom and Dad are downstairs working on the Ecto-Skeleton 2.0, and they have Ghost Sensors everywhere! You'll never make it through, ghost or human."

"Thank you so much for being the bearer of bad news!" I said sarcastically, "Now go watch Ronnie or something, see that she and Tir don't come in close contact. Lord knows you've missed enough opportunities!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, honestly surprised, "she hasn't left my sight for any more than a few minutes at a time!"

"What about yesterday?" I asked, "Ronnie showed up at the bowling alley while you went out with that guy I hate and she sent Tir scurrying away!"

"Uh, Danny," she answered slowly, "We, all three of us, went and saw a movie. Ronnie never went _near _the bowling alley!"

"Then who was it that you and Valerie saw?" I asked Sam.

OOOOO (Tir)

"Tir! Tir!" I was being shaken fiercely, until finally I asked, "What!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Mom scolded, "You and your sister were barely moving! I was _this _far from calling an ambulance!"

Suddenly everything came back to me. "Mom! Was there a note anywhere here when you came in?"

"Actually yes," she answered, confusion written all over her face as she handed me a small envelope and left.

I opened it, and felt for the subtle depressions that I'd realized were letters soon after my sight was lost. I'd learned to translate them very quickly.

The note said: _We have business to attend to, you and I, Yurei Ninja! Enter the Ghost Zone and keep moving until you find a door with Phantom's insignia on it. Come alone, or Miss Masa _and _your sister die!_

_Have a nice day! Insincerely,_

_Dynastina_

"But Ronnie's right-" I touched the bed where she'd been lying a second before, but she was gone.

"Uh, mom, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a little business trip…" I said as I stuffed the letter into my pocket.

OOOOO (Jazz)

"Are you sure this is wise, Danny?" I asked as I pointed the Fenton Bazooka at him, with Sam and Tucker standing on either side, "You've only seen _ghosts _sucked into the Ghost Zone with one of these things. There's no telling what it'd do to a person!"

"Unless I'm suddenly able to open portals into the Ghost Zone, this is the only way without telling mom and dad everything," he answered.

"We already know how they'd react, Danny," I said, "Remember when Freakshow got loose and _everyone _knew your identity?"

"That was different," he answered, "The circumstances were different. They had some time to think it over before I saw them again face to face. Right now they'd probably rip me apart molecule by molecule, which is the exact reason we're meeting in this dark, secluded neck of the woods."

"Fine," I gave in, "We'll do this your way."

I aimed the Fenton Bazooka until it was pointed right at Danny's chest. I was about to shoot when a monstrous howl ripped through the trees, blowing leaves, branches, and even small saplings everywhere.

One of them jarred my arm, which broke and pulled the trigger as I started to scream in pain.

Danny had managed to put a shield around Tucker, Sam and himself, just as the shot from the Fenton Bazooka struck it. It wasn't a big problem, except for the fact that I got sucked into the Ghost Zone right along with them.

We landed on a small island in the middle of nowhere, floating in the middle of what I knew as the Ghost Zone.

"Jazz! Are you alright?" Danny asked, floating over to me.

"I think my arm's broken," I answered weakly, trying to keep myself from crying out, "So what on earth was that howling?"

"It might have been the gargoyle ghost, but it didn't sound much like him," Danny answered, "But if it was, he's not going to get away with this!"

"But Danny-" I protested, but he'd already drawn the laser-pointer and transformed it into his sword.

He stared hard at it for a second before he said, "The sword's agreed that he'll open a way back to our world that you can go through. You can get to the hospital from there."

"Okay," I answered, "But here's something you might need to beat Dynastina."

"I'll take it!" Tucker said as soon as he saw the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"No Tucker," Danny said, rolling his eyes, "Sam gets the Ghost Peeler."

"But I already have the Jack Blast," Sam argued, "And since it works the same way at full power, maybe Tucker should have the Ghost Peeler."

Danny and I sighed, then he handed Tucker the Ghost Peeler and said, "Please don't use it until you need to."

"You got it, dude," Tucker said as he took the Ghost Peeler, "Now let's go kick some magic butt!"

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Okay, where am I, why am I here and more importantly, how the hell did I get here?" I asked once my head stopped pounding like a sledgehammer.

I was chained to an ancient stone wall. Tapestries covered every other inch of the wall's surface, and in the center of the room was a cauldron filled with a bubbling green liquid. The only other interruption in theartwork was a small black door at the opposite end of the room.

"In order: The Ghost Zone, bait, and I'm guessing we got kidnapped by someone who really hates my brother's guts," I looked up and saw that my tutor, Ronnie, was chained to a wall as well.

"Okay, why your brother?" I asked. Ever since I figured out he was blind, Tir never struck me as the type to earn someone's contempt.

"Let's just say he doesn't get along well with ghosts," she answered, "He never seemed to back in Japan anyway."

"Why? What happened in Japan?" I asked.

"He was misinformed," I started as another voice interrupted our conversation. I turned toward the cauldron as a woman stepped toward us.

She was beautiful, although since she was ten feet tall, had green skin and red eyes, and she was grinning evilly, I was pretty sure that she was the one who kidnapped us.

She turned to Ronnie and said, "Hello my child. It's been a while."

"And you're still as corrupt as ever, Dynastina," Ronnie shot back, obviously hating her current position at the moment.

"Who are you to speak to me of corruption?", the ghost, who I knew was Dynastina, asked, "You craved vengeance on your own kin! You humiliated him in front of his peers! Not to mention you scared him half to death!"

Ronnie's eyes flared angrily as she hissed, "This was your doing, wasn't it? You poisoned me with enough evil influence for me to want my brother's head on a platter! So then who are you to speak to _me _of corruption?"

"My power over the mind is less than what you think it is," Dynastina answered. Ronnie calmed down a little bit for some reason, "I can only bring emotions and urges from within to the surface, child. You meant every word, every insult that came to your insolent tongue. And for the past days I've been manipulating you," she finally seemed to notice me, "Both of you, so as to either turn your brother against you, or vice-versa."

"But why me?" I asked, "Why would you want to turn him against _me_?"

"Because you are no more than a pawn, girl," she hissed, "How else do you think you could splinter wood on your own strength? I used the ferocity in you, which I heightened, to give you the opportunity to make you his enemy. The stress was bound to break him eventually."

"Subtle," Ronnie cut in, "So how does he know where to find us?"

"He knows," she answered, "He will come, and he will be destroyed."

OOOOO (Tir)

"If you could talk I'd be asking you how the _hell _you learned to do that!" I exclaimed, staring at the damage Umbrus had done to the woods. Everything within a hundred meters of us was completely destroyed, all because I'd told Umbrus that he couldn't come.

"We don't have much time, so let's go," I said as I raised my hand.

"Go where, or do I need to ask?" I turned around as Valerie appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"This doesn't concern you," I shot back, opening my wings about halfway.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "Does it concern my town?"

I thought for a second before I answered, "Perhaps. It involved my own town once."

She arched an eyebrow and said, "I'm going with you."

Before I could say anything Umbrus stepped in front of me with his hackles raised and his teeth bared.

"Where'd he come from?" she asked, targeting her with her suit's built-in lasers, "Is he the one who did this?"

An idea was forming in my mind. I answered, "Actually yeah. He did this, accidentally though."

"Accident or not he's outta here," she said flatly. Her guns fired, and I dashed forward to block them. I flicked my wings down, just in time to reflect the beams right back at Valerie. She managed to get out of the way, though her jet-sled was totaled.

As she hit the ground I walked up to her and wrapped my tail around her waist. Judging by her wide eyes and the slack-jawed expression I saw through her visor I knew I had her attention.

"Fine, you can come with us. But I'm warning you, right now two lives are at stake, and I swear that if _either _of them is lost because of you, what the witch does to you will seem heavenly compared to me. Now get on my back and hang on!"

OOOOO (Danny)

'Here we are," I said as we came up on a small island shaped like a hill, right smack in the middle of the Ghost Zone. A tall black tower stretched high into the air, with a window near the peak.

There was a set of blood-red double doors in front of us, like something you'd see in a King Arthur type movie. The only thing you wouldn't see in a King Arthur type movie (at least none that I'm aware of) was my symbol tattooed on the white metal door-knocker.

"Okay, part of me is seriously creeped out by this," I said as I floated back toward Sam and Tucker, "And yet part of me is flattered."

"You should be," Sam answered wryly, "We don't even _have _symbols that people can plaster on doors."

"Ha ha," I shot back with as much sarcasm, "Now we need a way in."

"Since we can become intangible in the Ghost Zone, we'll be the distraction," Sam said.

"Are you reading my mind or something?" I asked, looking at her with an amused smile.

"No!" she answered, blushing a bit, "It's just that I knew you'd think of that!"

"Okay, now I'm flattered," I said as I held a hand behind my head.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Tucker protested, "Now can we get on with this?"

"Get on with what?" a strange voice asked. All at once four huge black dragon heads reached out from behind the tower and lashed out at us. Tucker and Sam went intangible, and I raised my sword just in time to knock one of the heads away. It was only after my arm stopped vibrating from the force of the dragon's attack that I realized my sword hadn't done anything to it.

I looked down, and it looked like any old, ordinary sword, just with three white stones for the hilt and pommel, and the blank black stone for the centre of the hilt.

"Danny Phantom, right?" the voice asked as black and red flames gathered just in front of the doors to the tower. In a moment the black flames parted and formed a cloak for the ten foot ghost woman in front of us.

"The one and only," I answered, firing a ghost ray at her, 'Dynastina, right?"

My attack came withinan inch of hitting her before she held up a finger, and it stopped in midair, or mid-plasma, given that it was the Ghost Zone.

"We've done our research, haven't we?" she asked mockingly, "Now about this little attack of yours…"

She opened her hand wide, and my ghost ray expanded until it was a giant ball of green flames. "Catch!" she shouted, flicking it at me with one finger.

"I got it, man!" Tucker shouted diving in front of me and firing the Ghost Peeler. Within seconds the giant ball was only the size of my thumbnail, and I was stupid enough to let my guard down long enough for the ensuing explosion to knock me back a long ways.

Tucker was fine, and managed to blast two of the dragon heads with the Ghost Peeler before he had to start dodging them.

It didn't destroy them, but he weakened them enough for Sam to destroy one of them with the Jack Blast, which formed armor like the Ghost Peeler's when it was at full power.

"I got 'em Tuck!" I shouted as I brought my sword down on the neck of one of them. Its head came off, and I barely realized it before one of the healthy heads clamped its jaws around me.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she flew straight at me, right into the jaws of the second intact head.

"Guys-" Tucker gasped as he was wrapped in flaming red chains.

"I don't think so, little ones," Dynastina gloated, wagging a finger at us.

I'm not sure how or why, but an idea came to me at that second.

"You know Dynastina, this was rather well-thought out," I said, trying to sound as admiring as I possibly could.

"Thank you, but I had it in mind more for the gargoyle. Yurei, I mean. Even _he _can't harm these pets of mine" she said casually, "You don't realize it, but he's much closer to you than you realize."

"That's good to know," I answered, trying to silence the alarm bells that were going of in my head, "But there's one last thing you didn't factor in. Another close friend of mine."

"Really?" she asked, arching her eyebrows. She floated to the head that was holding me and asked, "Who?"

With as much strength as possible I inhaled, and as I let loose my ghostly wail I shouted, "_EQUILIBRIUM!"_

Dyanstina was thrown back by my unexpected attack, and I barely realized it, but just the sheer blast of energy from my sword blew the dragon's head apart.

I turned, and with one powerful stroke I shot a green arc of energy at the head holding Sam. It was vaporized on contact.

I looked at Equilibrium, and I was surprised to find that it was glowing a fierce green as it vibrated in my hand, which was only emphasized by the deep black edges of the blade.

"Powerful though you are, you are foolish, Phantom!" Dynastina shrieked, "In saving their lives you end two others!"

'I don't think so, ghost!" I was shocked as I looked up and saw Valerie shoot two ghost rays at Dynastina, although that didn't surprise me very much.

The gargoyle ghost, who I realized was Yurei, was carrying Valerie on his back, with his green-ringed dog flying beside them.

"Help them! Fight whatever ghosts you wish but _she_," he glared at Dynastina, "is mine…"

OOOOO (Delphina)

"How are we going to get out of this?" I asked, struggling against the chains around my wrists now that Dynastina was gone.

"You won't," I heard her voice answer a second before she grabbed me around the neck. With one movement she snapped the chains that held me to the wall and forced me to my knees.

Just as she pointed a sharp red fingernail at my throat the entire wall opposite exploded, punching gaps to the outside easily the size of my head. But that was nothing compared to what came through the gap.

Yurei the gargoyle, his massive wings stretched out as far as they would go, shattered any unfortunate stone he stepped on. His tail lashed from side to side, his nostrils flared, and his massive hands were clenched into fists.

His teeth ground together like millstones, and his hair was splayed out in all directions. His eyes glowed with rage as he eyed Dynastina, though the second he saw the finger pointed at my throat he froze in his tracks.

"We meet again, Yurei Ninja," Dynastina said smugly, "And though I'm sure you don't remember me I-"

"I know who you are, Dynastina," Yurei growled, folding his wings into a rough cape. He raised one hand and held up his index and ring fingers and said just as smugly, "And I know how to banish you back to the lair whence you came."

"Before you say the word she will die," Dynastina countered, pressing her sharp nail against my throat. Yurei didn't say anything, though he did lower his hand.

"Let her go, she's not involved in this," he warned. Her finger pressed tighter against my throat and he said in a low, though no less menacing voice, "If you kill her… you will wish I had damned you back into your hell-ridden pit!"

She faltered, just for a second, but it was enough for me to throw myself to one side.

"_KASSIL!_" I watched as five spider-lines shot from Yurei's hand, forming a five-pointed star behind Dynastina. She shrieked a soundless shriek as she was sucked into the blackness on the other side of what I realized was a portal.

There was a moment of silence before the dog I'd seen when I first encountered Yurei flew into the room. He opened his jaws as wide as he could, then snapped them shut, and there was a metallic _clang _from behind me.

I turned around as Ronnie fell to the floor. She got back up and started massaging her wrists, just before I got my biggest surprise for the day.

Yurei flew at her and gave her the biggest hug I'd ever seen a ghost give (mind you, until that moment I'd never actually _seen _a ghost hug someone, so that's not saying much), and he wrapped his wings around her.

"Let me go, you big oaf!" she protested, though I could tell that she enjoyed the attention. He stopped, opened his eyes and backed up in revulsion.

They realized I was there, and Ronnie dashed to my side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I answered. I turned to Yurei, who seemed as big and menacing as ever, and said meekly, "Thank you."

He stared at me a moment longer before he broke into a broad grin and asked, "Anybody else wanna go home?"

"Well, since it's nearly four o'clock in the morning, I'd say so," Ronnie said sarcastically, looking up from her watch.

"So how do we get out of here?" I asked. Yurei bent over and wrapped an arm behind my back and the other under my knees and asked, "That answer your question?"

OOOOO (Jazz)

"What took you so long? The DNA tests I conducted on that skin sample were finished hours ago!" I exclaimed as Danny came down into the lab. Mom and dad had gone to bed a while before, so I knew that we were safe in the lab.

"Sorry Jazz," Danny apologized, "I've just a pretty rough day. Now what about those tests?"

"There's an irregularity in the ectoplasm of this DNA that I've only seen once before, Danny," I said, pointing to my microscope, "see if you can identify it."

Danny stepped towards the microscope and focused it on the sample. He only looked at it for a second before he raised his head and said quietly, "I am so dead…"

XXXXX

And… stop! That's a wrap, folks! I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I can guarantee between five and ten more chapters.

So keep R&Ring and I'll keep writing!


	9. Pain

Disclaimer: You know what this is about. By the way, Tolkien owns LOTR, and Disney owns the lyrics to 'You'll be in My Heart' by Phil Collins.

Sorry this took longer than usual to get up hides behind blast shield shaped like Jack's head, but the good news is that this chapter is a lot longer than any chapter I've ever written before, so I hope you enjoy it's excessive length.

This is perhaps the next great step in my story, which furthers at least _two _aspects of my devious plot. I'm not going to say what happens, but I'll put it to you this way: Things happen, then _other _things happen.

Does anybody else who writes on fanfiction enjoy messing with their readers like this? Anyway, back to business.

At this point the story takes a much deeper part in the lives and destinies of all our characters, so brace yourself.

_"There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief."_  
**-_Aeschylus_**

* * *

(Tir): Pain

"Have a nice day at school!" Mom called as I closed the door to the roof. Ronnie was beside me, already changed into her ecto-suit, which seemed to serve as a way to school more recently.

"I'll see you in class!" she called cheerfully over her shoulder as we parted ways. Since she had a spare that morning she'd patrol town until second period, and I was headed off to pick up Delphina. I figured it'd be a nice surprise for her.

Amity Park zoomed by far below, and I felt free and happy for one of the first times in weeks.

_Hard to believe it's only been three weeks since Dynastina paid us that nasty visit, _I said to myself as I turned invisible and zeroed in on Delphina's house.

Just a few seconds before I made contact I threw my wings into parachute position (straight up and down to stall my flight) and alighted gently just outside her window. I knew it was her window since I'd brought her home to that exact window after Dynastina's threat had passed.

I folded my wings up how I usually kept them when I wasn't using them, which was folded like a cape with the claws locking on one another. Without looking in, since it was pretty early in the morning, I tapped her window lightly with one claw.

There was a slight scuffle from inside, the closing of a door, and then the window opened.

OOOOO (Delphina)

I was only just out of bed, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, when there was a tap on my window. I looked up and saw a massive white hand. Faster than I'd ever moved before six thirty in the morning I dashed to my door and locked it, just in case one of my little sisters decided to take a detour from the bathroom.

I slid the window up and looked outside. Yurei was sitting there, a smile on his face, with just the slightest hint of a morning sky behind him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked back.

"It's quarter after six in the morning. Only someone with a death-wish wakes me up before quarter to eight," I said flatly.

"Well, since I'm already here and dead, I was wondering if you'd like to fly with me this morning," he said with a grin still plastered on his craggy face.

"Uh," my mind froze on me. The only other times I'd been in the air without a plane were when Yurei had flown me back from that witch Dynastina's lair, and when I'd first met him. I'm not sure why, but I answered, "Just let me get ready and I'll be with you in ten minutes."

OOOOO

"Ready to go?" he asked as he held me in his arms. I'd gotten all my school things together in my room so that when he dropped me off I'd have everything right there and ready to go.

"Sure, why not," I answered. I felt his body tense, then leap as he climbed to the highest point of our house. It was a good thing he'd made us invisible or somebody would've thought they'd drunk too much coffee. Or too little.

Once he reached the peak of the roof he spread his wings, ran forward two steps and launched us into space. I felt a massive blast of air as his wings powered downwards, taking us upwards in a dizzying spiral.

Once he took us out of the spiral I noticed that he was breathing lightly, and a small bead of sweat was running down the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine," he answered, regaining the grin he'd had on earlier, "It's just that power take-offs are just like they sound. They take a lot of power."

"Now let me show you something that even makes me wonder at the world," he said, flapping his wings ever so slowly as we worked our way higher and higher into the sky.

He pointed to the east, where a set of small hills blocked out the sun.

"So what? I see that every morning," I answered.

"Be patient," he answered simply, "Look harder."

I watched, and to my surprise I saw the tiniest sliver of reddish gold sun poke over the horizon. As I watched it grew bigger and bigger, until it was a gold semicircle of light.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"I know," I looked at Yurei, and for some reason he surprised me. For possibly the first time he looked content and at peace. His eyes glowed softly, reflecting the light of the sun. I don't think he realized it, but tears were sliding gently down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Three people I loved very much loved to watch the sun rise like this," he said quietly, "And now they're gone."

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching up a finger to wipe away his tears.

There were few moments of silence as we descended. A question suddenly popped into my head and I said, "I have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" he asked. He actually seemed kind of interested.

"I have to try and get two people together so I don't end up in trouble with one of my friends," I said quickly. It took Yurei a second to decipher what I'd said, and when he did he nearly dropped me.

"This friend of yours, she wouldn't happen to be Paulina, would she?" he asked.

That made me stop to think. "How on _Earth_ could you know that?"

"She's one of my worst enemies' biggest fans," he answered after a short pause, "I've heard her name around your school sometimes too. And this other person you're talking about, that wouldn't happen to be Mr. Morgan, would it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, even more puzzled by how easily those names came to him.

"Tirrell and I are old friends from Japan," he answered, "He's kept me pretty well-informed about his day-to-day life around here."

"Ah," I said simply, "So how can I get them together so that Paulina doesn't punish me?"

"Do you think that Tirrell would actually _like _Paulina?" Yurei asked.

"If his actions in the past are anything to go by, then no," I answered.

"So then wouldn't you be punishing _him_ for your good job if you actually managed to hook them up?" he asked.

"Well, yes," I answered, "But I don't know what else I can do. I've tried threatening, blackmailing, bugging, bribing him and every other manipulative technique under the sun short of offering him myself, and Paulina's going to make me into the least popular person on earth if I can't hook him up with her."

"Well, he might give you credit for persistence," Yurei said with a smile, "But I think that you've still got one option left."

"What?" I asked. If it got me out of helping Tir with the locker rooms then I was all for it.

"Can you please stop scratching the back of my neck like that?" he asked, "My skin's going to turn raw if you keep doing that."

"Oh, sorry," I said, shifting my arm a bit, "So what's my one option?"

"I just gave it to you," he said as he dropped me off outside my window.

"Thanks for the ride," I said awkwardly.

"There's no need to thank me," he answered, folding his wings and kneeling, "I enjoy flyi…"

He stopped speaking as I put a hand on each of his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He hesitated for a few seconds before he grinned widely and said, "I will continue never washing this cheek again."

I laughed, then asked, "I'll see you soon?"

"Oh, sooner than you think," he answered, spreading his wings and flying away.

"Delphi! It's time for school!" my mom called up.

I climbed back in through my window and called back happily, "Coming mom!"

OOOOO (Danny)

_I can't believe it, _I said to myself as I flew to school, _I've been trying to find out who this 'Yurei' ghost is for three weeks and I still can't figure it out! Jazz has been searching through his DNA chromosome by chromosome, Tucker's done enough research to write _four _college theses, and I've been asking after every ghost I've seen in the past few weeks, and nothing, nada, zip, bupkus!_

"Maddie! Ghost!" I heard someone yell from right below, just before the worst sounds I'd ever heard blasted my eardrums.

"You have some seriously bad timing, old man!" I called down to the Fenton Hoverbus.

I accelerated straight down until I was floating right in front of dad. Without a word I grabbed the Phantophone, held it end to end between my hands, and crushed it like a tin can.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'loud enough to wake the dead'?" I asked with some exasperation.

I turned intangible just in time to avoid a blast from mom's Fenton Bazooka, then flew off to school with all speed.

OOOOO

"Late nightagain, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked as he handed back our tests, "Well fortunately for you, you were awake enough yesterday to do quite well on the test."

I let a small grin form on my face at my A-, which for a sleep-deprived half-ghost isn't too bad.

"And once again the highest score in the class goes to Mr. Morgan," Lancer said proudly, handing Tir his test, "I didn't even know they had this type of poetry in Japan."

"They don't, but I'm not all that bad at figuring things out for myself," he answered with a slight blush.

I didn't even need to look to know that Dash, his jaw free to moveagain,was rolling his eyes, and even Sam and Tucker looked a bit on the sarcastic enthusiasm side.

"Well, that's all for this class," Lancer said, looking at the clock, "we'll pick this up again on Friday, when you'll receive a bonus assignment on Lawhead's literary interpretation of relig-"

Mr. Lancer was cut off as the far wall exploded, and a deep voice said, "Get him!"

I was surprised as a thick glowing-green rope shot out of the dust-cloud of debris and wrapped around Tir.

"Help!" he shouted as he got dragged outside.

"Tir!" I shouted, leaping out ofmy desk and running over the debris after him. Once I was in the dust I transformed and shot into the air after him.

I transformed Equilibrium and asked him, _Can you point me in Tir's direction?_

_Of course, _it answered, and it swung in the direction of Axion Labs.

_Crap, _I said to myself before I flew like I'd never flown before.

OOOOO (Tir)

I struggled fiercely as I was dragged away, and transformed once we were into the massive cloud of dust my captors had created in kidnapping me. It wasn't until I was in the air that I saw my kidnappers.

There were six of them in total. Four of them were massive ghosts that looked like prison guards, one looked ex-military, except he had spines on his back and a blue tail, and the last one, who I guessed to be the leader, was dressed in a white suit with a black tie, boots, gloves and hat. He looked like a muscular skeleton with green eyes.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling fiercely against them.

"Why? So the bait in our trap can escape and the ghost punk can getaway from us again?" the lead ghost asked, dropping in beside me.

"Why are you after him?" I asked, still struggling.

"Because he escaped my prison," the ghost answered, "I'm Walker, Warden of the Ghost Zone, district 21, and this is my law enforcement."

"So what'd Phantom do? Kill someone?" I asked angrily.

"You can't kill a ghost, kid," Walker answered, "I caught him trafficking foreign goods through the Ghost Zone, and that's against the rules."

"Is this?" I asked. With one powerful surge of energy I snapped the ropes around my body and let loose with an enormous roar.

Even Walker was pretty shaken by my vocal cords, and it wasn't until after I'd finished that he shouted, "Get 'im! I want him alive!"

I bellowed in pain as three sharp barbs sank into my back and started shocking me. I threw my wings out as I turned, smacking the ghost who'd shot me in the face. My satisfaction didn't last too long before another one latched onto my shoulder blade and started shocking me worse than the first had.

"Bring those electrified grapples to full power! I want this one brought down before the ghost kid picks up our trail!" Walker shouted as two more anchors latched onto my right arm and left leg.

By the time they had cranked their weapons to full power I was feeling weak, the weakest I'd felt since Tai's death. The places where the barbs had made contact were charred and raw, and with every wave of electricity that passed through my body I felt weaker and weaker.

_I've let them down, _I said to myself, _I've let them all down. Tai, Kara… Dad. I promised that you'd all rest in peace, and I've failed you._

I wasn't sure when or how I'd felt it, but I felt the tiniest voice in my head whisper, _no._

Without even realizing that they'd closed my eyes snapped open. My wings whipped to my sides and I plummeted to the ground below, tearing out the barbs that had me at Walker's mercy.

Just as I neared the rooftops I snapped my wings open, and flapped as hard as I could to gain height. Evading Walker's goons' weapons was another reason for me to keep moving upward in wide spiral.

"He's gaining height! I want him taken down now!" Walker roared. I looked down, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. In a split second Walker had grown to nearly two hundred feet tall.

He grabbed me in one hand and said smugly, "Enjoy your bones while you still have 'em, punk!"

I roared in pain as Walker's massive hand squeezed the wind out of me, and I felt like my head was going to explode just as one of my ribs snapped.

OOOOO (Danny)

_You said they'd be here! _I hissed at Equilibrium.

_They are, _the sword answered.

I was cut off just as the loudest roar I'd ever heard blasted into my eardrums. I looked to my right, just as a massive boot missed the Axion Labs building by only a few feet.

I looked behind me, and then up, just as Yurei's body dropped to the ground below. I flew down beside him. He looked pretty beaten up, which was the worst _I'd _ever seen him. From what I'd seen it was nearly impossible to injure him.

"Hey punk," I looked up just as Walker's massive boot drifted over us, "Gotcha."

Before he could do anything I drew in a huge breath, and I could already feel my energy spiking as the ghostly wail ripped from my lungs.

Walker had a look of complete surprise on his face as he toppled over, again missing Axion Labs by only a tiny bit.

I flew over to where he started to revert back to his normal size. As luck would have it, his guards, plus Bullet, were all crushed by him as he fell, so all I had to do was suck them all into the Fenton Thermos.

As I held the thermos over Walker, his eyes opened and he grinned evilly at me before he disappeared into the ground.

_This is bad, _I said to myself as I sucked up his goons, _This is very bad._

I returned to Yurei, and was surprised to see him back on his feet. I was even more surprised when I saw a massive lump sticking out of his chest.

"You _really _might want someone to take a look at that," I suggested.

"Not before I avenge them," he grated. He was leaning heavily against a tree, panting and wincing every time he breathed.

As I tried to get close enough to see his injury he smacked me aside like a fly. "Sorry about this," I said as I flew at him as fast as I could and slammed my fist into his chin.

He stood there for a second with a totally vacant look on his face before his eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the ground on his back.

I had only just touched the ground and was examining his wound when a small ball of white light formed at his middle.

"What the-" I said to myself, hoping that I wasn't looking at what I thought I was looking at.

The ball spread out, forming a ring of energy around Yurei that dissipated after a second.

_Oh no, no way, _I said to myself, rubbing my eyes as hard as I could, trying to wipe out what I'd just seen and didn't want to believe.

_You can't be him! _I screamed in my head, _You can't want to kill me! Not that bad! Why did this happen? How?_

There on the ground, lying unconscious in front of me, was a badly injured Tir Morgan.

OOOOO (Tir)

"Tir? Tir!" I regained consciousness just as Valerie started shaking me.

"Ow!" I gasped, holding a hand to my chest.

"What happened?" I realized the voice was Valerie's.

"I'm not sure, but I think you were kidnapped by Phantom!" she answered.

"No," I said weakly, "I think it was somebody who wants his head as much as I do though. Called himself Walker."

"Really?" she asked, "Well, I've never heard of any Walker, and you shouldn't be worrying about it right now. We're just dropping you off at your apartment so you can get some rest."

"Thanks Val," I gasped, slipping back into unconsciousness.

OOOOO (Danny)

"It's got to be in here somewhere," I mumbled to myself as I scanned the page numbers.

Suddenly the book landed on one page. I read the title, '_Portals and the Post-Living'._

I started reading the page, line by line until I found what I was looking for.

_It is unknown as to what power, but it is rumored that long ago a gateway into the dimension of spirits was created on the most northern of the four islands of Japan. Such rumors have yet to be confirmed, though there is one verse in an old script referring to this gateway that goes something like this:_

_Smote in the eyes by his greatest friend,  
The bearer of Fate shall be thrust  
unto the gateway of spirits. _

The darkness shall accept him as its host,  
and he shall be half of life and half of death.

And the darkness shall have hold of him,  
until no longer doth he believe in the value of its depths,  
And come to peace with the two who are one.

I stared at the words, praying that I knew they weren't true. I wished that they weren't, even though I'd seen the proof with my own eyes.

OOOOO (Sam)

"Does anybody have an idea as to where they could've gone?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Not a clue, sir," Tucker and I sighed. _Where on earth could they have gone?_

I was shaken from my thought when my beeper started vibrating. I looked down and was surprised when the number showed up as Danny's.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

He sighed, then waved a hand at the door and said, "Go."

"Thanks," I said quickly and shut the door on my way out.

"Yes, Danny?" I asked as I held one of the Fenton Phones to my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me what was on this page, Sam?" he nearly shouted.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't like it, and I wanted you to figure it out _before _you saw it for yourself," I shot back, "Though obviously you weren't so lucky."

"Sam, can we please forget about my not reading the book and focus here?" he asked. "All I can say is that I am looking at the Weanis and I do not like what I see!"

Complete silence. "Uh, Danny?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Please don't ever say that again," I said, "Now we need to figure this whole mess out. Where's Tir right now?"

"I would say the hospital, given what Walker did to him, but since he's a half-ghost, he's probably lying down at home," Danny answered, "I'm heading there now to check on him."

"Just be careful Danny," I warned, "If it's nearly impossible to injure him, he may be even quicker to heal than you."

"Gotcha," he answered, "And you be careful too."

"I will," I answered before switching the Fenton Phone off.

I walked back into the classroom just as everybody started leaving. I walked to my desk just as Mr. Lancer told me, "Class has been cancelled for the rest of the day, Miss Manson. Now go home, get some rest, and don't worry about the boys. Daniel's too close to my nephew to let anything happen to either of them."

_I'm not so sure about that… _I said to myself as I walked out. Just as I walked out the door what Mr. Lancer said hit me.

I turned around and asked, "_You _and _Tir _are relat-"

"_Out_, Miss Manson," Lancer said flatly.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Yes, who is it?" a woman's voice buzzed over the intercom.

"It's Delphina, Mrs. Morgan," I said, "I have a few questions on one of my assignments to ask Ronnie."

"Well, Veronica's not here right now," she answered, 'But you're free to come in and wait."

I waited a second for a beep before the elevator came to the very top floor of the building.

I came in, and the main area looked as neat and tidy as it had the last time I was there. There were a few National Geographics stacked neatly on the coffee table, and a green and orange afghan on the couch.

Mrs. Morgan strode up to me and said kindly, "Let me take your coat. It must be horrible out there in this rain!"

"Actually it's not so bad when you have an umbrella," I answered, unfurling mine and setting it upside down by the glass door to the roof, "And it isn't a long walk to school. It's just that it's pretty windy out there."

"All the more reason for you to wait here," she answered, "I'm just making cookies. When you have two teenagers in the house, you tend to do a lot more cooking."

"So you're a 'stay at home mom'?" I asked, having a seat on the couch.

"Well, aside from the odd bit of research I have to do, plus some leads the Fentons bring me, that's the way of it," she answered, setting the timer on the oven.

"Mom?" I whipped my head towards one of the bedroom doors just as Tir walked tiredly into the room, "Who're you taking to?"

"Tir, you shouldn't even be up yet," Mrs. Morgan scolded, "I'm just talking with one of your sister's classmates who needs some help with her school work."

"Oh, maybe I can help," he offered. He suddenly winced and held a hand to his side, "Just come into my room and I'll see what I can do."

"I'll bring in the cookies once they're done," Mrs. Morgan called over her shoulder.

"Thanks mom," he answered. Still holding one hand to his side he walked over to his bed and asked, "Can you give me some help here? A cracked rib's not something you want to be working with."

I held him steady so that he could lower himself onto his bed. He got himself into a lying position, and it wasn't until he'd done that that he let go of his side.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"To be honest, I didn't exactly come here to ask for your sister's help," I said, breaking the silence I'd held for several minutes.

"Delphina?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, "Well I'd say I'm not surprised that you came, although I am surprised by your timing."

"Classes are cancelled for the rest of the week while they repair our classroom," I answered, "So what exactly happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest," Tir answered, drumming his fingers on one knee, "From the gist of it, I was kidnapped by a group of ghosts who wanted to use me to trap Phantom. Though why they kidnapped me, I have no clue."

"Phantom feels that it's his responsibility to protect the people of Amity Park," I answered, "He'd probably turn himself over to them just to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I doubt that," he shot back. I was kind of surprised by the anger in his voice when he said that. The angriest he'd been with me wasn't anymore than an icy expression, and yet he was obviously _very_ angry with Amity's guardian ghost.

"Did something happen when you got here?" I asked, "Did you meet Phantom?"

"I wish I had," he answered darkly, "So he could see what he's done to me."

"What did he do?" I asked, although I thought I already knew the answer.

"Over a year ago, he did _this_," he took off his sunglasses and showed me where his eyes should've been, "To me, and he murdered my father."

"_Phantom _did that?" I asked. I had always thought that Phantom was okay, and he'd never struck me as the murderous post-mortem type.

"He was the last thing these eyes ever saw," Tir answered, putting his sunglasses back on, "And I swear, I will make him pay."

We sat there silently for a moment, him seething and I mulling over what he'd said.

"This may sound a bit off topic," I said, breaking the silence, "But I've been considering something a friend told me."

"Oh?" Tir asked. He didn't sound very interested, but at least he was listening.

"I told him about how I've been trying to get you hooked up with Paulina, and he gave me some advice that I didn't understand when he told me, but I do now," I answered. Tir was sitting up a bit now, listening closely.

"I tried every manner of manipulation I could think of, but none of them worked on you," I said, "But there is one way that I never even considered from the start."

I looked at Tir, and I asked, "Tir, would you _please _go out with Paulina next week?"

His face was unreadable for a second. Then his face broke into a wide grin and he said, "Yes I will."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Kids! the cookies are done," Mrs. Morgan said cheerfully as she walked in with a tray of cookies. She smiled at me and asked, "So did Tir give you the help you needed?"

"I couldn't have asked for better," I smiled back. I turned to Tir and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling as he reached for a cookie.

"I'd best get going then," I said, heading for the door, "Thanks again, Tir!"

OOOOO (Danny)

"You never told me what was on that page!" I said accusingly. I was giving Sam the kind of look that said a funny answer was out the window.

"You never told me that Tir and Lancer were related," she shot back with a raised eyebrow, "Which, by the way is totally gross."

"Tir wanted me to keep it a secret, so that people wouldn't start treating him better," I sighed, having a seat in my desk chair, "Or worse, depending on who knew."

She seemed to mull that over for a second before Danny asked, "So why didn't you tell me what was on that page?"

"When I first gave that book to you I said it would help with the whole 'new half-ghost' thing," she answered. I looked at her blankly for a second before she asked, "You don't even remember me saying that, do you Danny?"

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that one of my best friends was in danger," I said defensively, "And come to think of it, she still is."

"I'm fine, Danny," she reassured me. She poked me in the arm and said, "Look! I'm not a ghost, and I'm not going to be for a long time."

"Gee, that makes me feel _sooo _much better," I said sarcastically, "It's just that sometimes I wish that this would all stop! That I'd be a normal teenager again, with normal teenage problems, who'd never figured out how to turn on his parents' Ghost Portal!"

"Don't say that!" Sam shot back, grabbing me by the wrists. Then she said more gently, "Don't you understand, Danny?"

"Understand what?" I asked, taking her hands off me and turning to my window, leaving my back to her, "That _two _of my best friends want to kill me? That one of them is so powerful that it takes a beating from an econo-sized Walker just to injure him? Is _that_ what I'm supposed to understand?"

I stood there for a second, staring angrily out the window, as if it'd solve all my problems. I was still staring when Sam gently put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. It wasn't the first time I'd seen it, but my anger melted when I saw the worried look on her face. Why? No clue, but either way I wasn't angry anymore.

"That's not what I'm saying, Danny," she said, "You once said to Tucker and I that what happens around here may not be your fault," a smile formed on her face as she continued, "But it is your responsibility to make sure that nobody gets hurt. You're a symbol of courage, Danny. When people are cringing in fear you're out there ready to take whatever they're throwing at you."

"It's not as if anyone else has ghost powers aside from me," I pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Sam answered, "Maybe people weren't meant to have powers like that."

"But without my powers I'm useless," I shot back, remembering when I'd had to run from Vlad's fluffy forest creatures of doom.

"Would you say the same if it was me or Tucker that had ghost powers? Would you be calling yourself useless? Or would you be trying to relieve the fears of your friends?"

"Good point," I said. I got up from where I'd been sitting and rested my hands on my windowsill, "But that still doesn't solve my problems with Tir."

"Just try and do what you can with what you've been given Danny," Sam answered.

"Oh, and one more thing you might like to know," I turned around and looked at Sam with something between a grin and a grimace, "Tir's going with Paulina to the Halloween dance next week."

"**_WHAT?" _**I had to cover my ears as Sam exploded, "When did this happen!"

"Delphina stopped by his apartment earlier and asked him," I answered.

"What? She just came out and asked him?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah," I answered, "What's the big deal about that?"

"Uh, Danny," Sam said as if she were talking to a five-year old, "Popular girls _never _ask somebody outright, unless the person happens to be _really _stupid."

"Paulina asked me out once," I shot back, arching an eyebrow, "What are you saying, Sam?"

"That _Paulina _thinks you're stupid, Danny," Sam answered, her face turning just the slightest shade of pink, "And the only reason she did that was to get at me, remember?"

"So why did Delphina just ask Tir like that?" I asked.

"Either she knows something about Tir that we don't, or she's had help," Sam answered.

"Well, I'd best get going," I said, changing into ghost form, "My evening patrol's gotta start sometime."

"Be careful Danny," Sam said as she closed my bedroom door and left.

"I will," I answered, flying off into the evening sky.

_One week later…_ (Tir)

"Refresh my memory sis," I asked, "Why on earth am I wearing a tie? In the history of mankind I have never _once _worn a tie."

"What about that time when you were less than six months old and you threw up on uncle Fred's-"

"I get it, point taken," I cut Ronnie off, "It's just that it's a _Halloween _dance! I was hoping for something an unspoiled 'Grim Reaper' costume."

"They'll think it's funny seeing the Grim Reaper in a tie," Ronnie laughed, "Though I'll humor you and paint your hands white."

"Can you just go and pick up Danny and the rest while I get to Paulina's?" I asked, "Besides, I'm sure they won't mind 'Shiro Girl' here."

"Probably not," she answered, "So let's get going."

"I'll pick her up alone," I said firmly.

"Alright, if you want me to tell them about the pudd-"

"Ah!" I yelped as if I'd been stung, "Point taken. Let's go."

_Maybe Ronnie's right, _I said to myself, _Maybe tonight will go well…_

OOOOO

"Hi! It's-"

"**_GHOOOOST!" _**Jack yelled as he slammed into me before Ronnie could finish.

_Ronnie's never right, _I said to myself. To Danny's dad I took off my mask and said, "It's me, Mr. Fenton. It's Tir. I'm just dressed in a Grim Reaper costume."

"Why on earth would you be dressed like that?" Jack asked, helping me up, "It's almost as if you think it's Halloween or something."

If I'd had a lifetime to prepare for that statement I still don't think I'd have a reply. Ronnie just laughed until everybody made their way out to the Fenton RV.

"Now you kids have fun!" Maddie waved to us, "Jack and I have to patrol around town in case of ecto-storms!"

"Aren't you worried about TP-ing?" I shouted as the RV started to move.

"Don't worry! Our Fenton Anti-Creep Traps'll keep any pranksters at bay!" Jack shouted over the roar of the RV.

"I was afraid he'd say that," Jazz sighed as she turned the corner, and the Fenton house was lost to sight.

"So, where are we headed now?" Sam asked, "The school's that way."

"We're picking up my brother's date, remember?" Ronnie said from the front seat.

"Oh yeah, her," Sam growled like a deranged tiger, "Just keep in mind that if she sits anywhere within ten feet of me, Tir's going to be quite dateless."

"Join the club, man," Tucker slapped me on the back just as we came to a stop, which I assumed meant we pulled up in front of the Sanchez house.

"I'll go get her," I said, opening the window and sliding out that way.

I made my way to the door and knocked. I didn't even need eyes to know that the man standing at the door was quite large, and not happy.

"Hello sir," I said as cheerfully as I could, "Is your daughter here?"

"I'll be down in just a minute!" her high-pitched voice grated fiercely on my ears.

"My daughter is going to come home happy, is that clear?" the man asked in a low, threatening voice, "Because if she's unhappy, I'm unhappy. And when I'm unhappy, you're unhappy."

"Do you ever watch MASH?" I asked on a completely random note. There was a second or two of silence, then…

"Why yes I do," he answered, "I never realized people your age watched it!"

"Papa, you're-" Paulina paused for a second, and, judging by the tone of what she said next, with some surprise, "Not scaring him?"

"You have a good time tonight, kids!" Mr. Sanchez called to us as he closed the front door.

"Let's get going," she said with less enthusiasm than I'd expected. She paused for a second and turned to me and said, "By the way, I love the Grim Reaper getup. The scythe's a nice touch too."

"Just got the blade back from the cleaners'," I answered, flourishing the powerful weapon.

She laughed for a few seconds before she realized that I wasn't laughing. "You're not serious."

"Quite serious," I said, flipping the weapon so I held it only by its really very blunt point, "Besides, it's not the first weapon of its kind I've used."

"Huh," she said with mild interest, "Fascinating. Now can we go?"

"Of course," I said, opening the door to the RV, "By the way, you might want to sit in the back left corner."

"Why?" she asked as she got in. One good look and she answered, "Never mind."

OOOOO (Delphina)

"What think?" I asked my second-youngest sister, Mercie, spinning around so she'd see my dress from every angle.

"Nah," she said, sticking out her tongue and giving me a thumbs-down.

"What's wrong with this one?" I sighed tiredly. I looked down at the nice shimmering dark blue dress I had on, which would turn more than a few heads.

"It makes your boobs stick out _way_ too much," she answered, "I'd worry more about any adults or teachers than kids on that one. And I wouldn't let either mom or dad catch you in that either."

I studied myself in the mirror for a second before I nodded. _She's probably right. I look like a double-barreled shotgun in this thing! _Out loud I asked, "So what do you recommend?"

"Remember that old video game we used to have? 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh no!" I said, backing up against the wall, "No way! Nuh uh! Never in a million years! I only did that for a costume party!"

"Hey Meg! We have a 20.11 up here!" Mercie shouted down the stairs.

"_**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

OOOOO (Danny)

"So how fast can this thing go?" Paulina asked as we arrived at the school.

"Faster than you could ever imagine," I answered, "If you could move any faster the police'd never catch you."

"I'll park it, you guys go on inside," Jazz said as the rest of us got out.

"I say we make for the snacks," Tir and Tucker said at the same time, then high-fived each other.

Paulina sighed. She looked gorgeous, but it wouldn't take a genius to see that she wasn't in costume.

"And where do you think you're going with _that_, Mr. Morgan?" Lancer asked at the door, pointing to Tir's scythe.

"What? It's part of the costume. What would the Grim Reaper be without his scythe?" Tir asked.

"Has it occurred to you to go as his more mythological form?" Lancer asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine," Tir grumbled, handing over his scythe, then said with an extreme lack of enthusiasm, "Look out people, here comes Charon."

"He's weird," Paulina said, "But his lack of cheerfulness is such a _turn-on!"_

I didn't even need to look to know that Sam was retching behind me. "Shallowness factor 800.1 and climbing."

"Lighten up, Sam," Jazz said, "It's supposed to be a party!"

We waited for Jazz and Ronnie to pass by before we entered the gym. I was dressed as my alter ego, except my eyes were blue. That way if there was any sort of trouble at the school concerning ghosts, which there probably would be, I'd barely look any different when I transformed.

Sam was dressed as some Greek goddess that was locked in the Underworld for three months of the year. Persephone, I think. Either way, it struck me as appropriate.

"I can't believe it was _you _who thought of this," I said to Sam as I walked around, noting that there were a few other people there dressed as Phantom.

"Think fast, Fenturd!" I barely managed to dodge Dash's flying tackle, which ended up with him hitting the ground harmlessly and me bumping into the guy who came around with the punch glasses.

"_This_ is what's called an omen," I growled as I tried to shake myself dry and wring the light purple juice out of my hair.

"So is this," Sam said with a chuckle. I turned and watched as Tir and Tucker stuffed their faces by the snack counter, while Paulina stood back tapping her foot impatiently. "Frankly I'm not sure who I feel sorry for here. Tir for being dragged here by Paulina, or Paulina for having the worst date she's ever been on."

"I thought you'd be absolutely sure," I laughed as I took a glass of punch and sipped it before spitting it out. "Okay, who spiked the punch?"

"I figured I'd just keep people wondering,' Valerie said as she walked up, wearing a mischievous grin. She was wearing her ghost-hunting outfit (make that a copy of her _old _ghost-hunting outfit), which I'd always thought made her look good.

"Hey Val," I said as I emptied my punch back into the bowl, "So what's new?"

"Not much, though I can see Paulina's having the time of her life," she pointed at Paulina, "You know, if she's lucky Delphina won't even _have _any competition before the night's over."

"So where is Delph-" I cut myself off for a second before I gasped, "Delphina likes _Tir?"_

Sam and Valerie looked at each other for a moment, then Sam said to me as if what Val had said was old news, "Seriously Danny, it's not hard to tell that she's at least _sorry _for the way she treated him."

"Speaking of Delphina, where is she?" Valerie asked, looking around before she stopped, her eyes fixed on the door. "On second thought, never mind."

Sam and I turned around, and I swear my jaw nearly hit the floor. _Thank God for 'Lord of the Rings', _was the only thought going through my head.

Delphina was dressed so that she looked almost exactly like Eowyn from Lord of the Rings. The boots, the armor, the clothes, they all seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Do I even want to know why she went to the trouble of dying her hair blonde and crimping it?" Valerie asked as heads started to turn towards the door.

"Refresh my memory," Tucker said under his breath, "Are we sure she's single, because I am _so _geekin' out over this!"

"She won't go out with you, Tuck," Sam said flatly, "She's got eyes for _one _person in the world, and unless you can rip your eyes out really fast, you don't qualify."

"I'll pass," he sighed, "If I did that I wouldn't be able to use any of my tech stuff. Cover me anyway!"

Without another word Tucker shot towards Delphina like a bullet and immediately asked, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, the rude, crude techno-dude. So how many Witch-Kings have you killed today?"

"None," Delphina said cheerfully, "Though I can settle for one Turbo-Nerd if you stay put for the next two seconds."

"Bye!" Tucker answered nervously, then ran back to us and hid behind Sam.

"Heart of a lion, Tuck," Sam said sarcastically, "So Danny, there aren't any ghosts you can think of who you'd expect to show up?"

"None that I can think of," I answered, "Except maybe..."

"Spikin' the punch?" a very familiar voice said behind me, "Now I'll be damnedif that's _not_ against the rules!"

I sighed, then said, "Once again, I spoke too soon. Cover me!"

Jazz, Tucker and Sam immediately formed a tight ring around me, and instead of using my ordinary halos, I just felt a sharp pulse shoot through my body as I transformed.

"Hey, Tall, Strict and Skeletal!" I shouted as I flew at Walker, "Remember me?"

I hit Walker right in the ribs, and he shot back until the wall stopped him. "Impressive punk,"

Walker landed on the floor and held out his right hand. Immediately, black and white blobs of ectoplasm formed around his hand, until he held an impressive ecto rifle with a spiked butt. "But assaulting the local law-enforcement…"

He fired, and a bunch of blobs of ecto-goo blasted out of the twin barrels. The blobs slammed into me and pinned me to the ceiling. Walker floated up to me and grinned, "Is definitely against the rules."

"So what're you gonna do with me now?" I asked, "I know how to escape from your prison."

"I'll open a hole into the abyss and throw you in there for a few hundred thousand years," he grinned.

"Really?" Tir, once again in his ghost form, asked as he slammed two balled fists into Walker's head. "Hi, remember me? I'm that ghost you tried to use as bait last week so _he…_" Yurei pointed at me, "could try and kill me while you trapped your murderous little ghost brat!"

"So you've rejected him then?" Walker asked.

"Rejected him?" Yurei asked, hesitating just a little bit, "How can I reject someone who I've always wanted to destroy?"

"Thanks for the mood elevator," I said sarcastically. He gave me a hate-ridden glare, and I swore I'd seen it somewhere before.

"So he _hasn't _told you yet?" Walker asked, arching a hairless eyebrow, "Well, this makes things all the more fun, doesn't it?"

"_What_ hasn't he told me yet?" Yurei asked, unclenching his fists to show off the massive claws he had on each finger.

"_Shut up, _Walker!" I hissed, struggling against the ecto-goo he'd shot me with.

"Oh, I'm afraid telling you would be against the rules. I'm a judge, an executioner, a jailer, an executioner, a jury, and an executioner. But a worm? No. I want to drag out the ghost-kid's suffering for as long as possible, before both of your worlds fall apart."

"This may not strike you as being particularly obvious," Tir said. His wings shot out to their full spread, and he raked four massive claws down Walker's gun and knocked him into the far wall, "But you said 'executioner' _three times_!"

I looked down at the spot Walker had hit, and said under my breath, "Sorry Tir."

I shouted for Equilibrium, and a split second later I felt the sword rip clean through the goo that held me. I grabbed Equilibrium and brought it down hard, knocking Tir to the floor below, then went after Walker.

OOOOO (Sam)

"_Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident! Run!_" Mr. Lancer shouted. The school doors slammed open as people ran from the school as hard as they could, when some of them stopped at the edge of the parking lot to wait for the fight to be taken outside. We didn't have long to wait.

A green blast of light erupted from the gym wall, and Tir slammed into the ground, not to mention a few cars, barely thirty feet in front of us.

"Yurei!" Delphina yelled, rushing past me.

"Get back!" he shouted, throwing himself in front of her and extending his wings just as the Walker flew out of the building with Danny close behind.

Walker fired a green blast of goo from a beat-up rifle at Danny, which instead of hitting Danny, missed and was headed for Tir and Delphina.

Tir gasped heavily, then slammed the tips of his wings together, making a dome in front of him. The goo just splattered off harmlessly.

"Excuse me for a second," he said quickly. He raced towards one of the cars he'd demolished, and picked it up like it was a frisbee and threw it straight at the two ghosts.

Danny made a hole in the middle of his stomach and the car flew right through him, hitting Walker head-on.

"You know, I'd say it's been nice knowin' ya," Danny said as he sucked Walker into the Fenton Thermos, "But that would be more of a lie than saying that the ghosts I meet are my best friends."

"Barely!" Tir growled as his bunched fists slammed into Danny. He spread his wings wide and roared, "Face me, Phantom! Face me and feel my pain!"

"NO!" I shouted, running towards Danny as hard as I could. Danny was resting on one knee, breathing heavily. I could tell that he was tired. He wouldn't last long against Tir.

"Leave him alone!" I said firmly, planting myself between Tir and Danny.

Tir bared his claws and fangs, flexed every muscle in his body and roared again. When that didn't make me move he growled, "Move, girl! I have no feud with you, but Phantom is my enemy!"

"He's also my friend, and I won't leave him like this," I shot back.

"He destroyed my guiding light, my protector, and now he is to pay the price!" Tir shouted. There were loud gasps from the people watching as they heard what he said.

"Well you're about to destroy _my _protector!" I shot back, "Are you honestly going to destroy him with something like that hanging over your head?"

"Sam," I turned around as Danny stood up and stretched, "Let him have what he came for. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!"

"But Danny-"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sam," Danny said, "Now get back."

OOOOO (Danny)

I summoned Equilibrium immediately, holding it out in front of me.

"Nice toy," Tir growled. I thrust forward, and Tir just side-stepped and wrapped his tail around my wrists. With a sharp flick he slammed the hilt of Equilibrium into my face. "Too bad it won't save you."

"I don't need it to save me," I shot back. The sword disappeared instantly, and I shot a powerful ecto-charge at him. He folded his wings in front of him like a shield, and the round charge exploded harmlessly off his wings.

"Is that your best?" he asked, grinning wickedly as he walked calmly towards me.

"Yes," I answered, then inhaled and hit him with the most powerful ghostly wail I'd used yet. He hit the ground easily a hundred yards away, and I said, "Actually no."

Tir got up and shook himself, which surprised me since most of my enemies were down and out after that. He looked at me for a moment, then at the crowd of people watching, and said, "This isn't over."

With that he turned invisible, and was gone.

I felt really dizzy and weak, and barely managed a "so long" to the crowd before I flew off for home as fast as my weakened body would allow.

OOOOO (Sam)

"That was the second weirdest thing I've ever seen," Tir, in human form, said. He must have known I was staring at him because he said defensively, "You know what I mean."

"Hey Tir, or whatever your name is," I growled menacingly as Paulina pranced up.

"Are we going to finish with this whole dance thing or what?" Tir asked.

"Actually I'm going home. I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted you as my date."

"I do," he shot back, "Two words: Human, oh and what's the other one?... Hmmm… Oh yeah; Shield!"

"Oh, and Delphina?" Paulina called over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Delphina asked, still in her costume.

"I hope you enjoyed your days on the A-list," she grinned evilly. Totally ignoring the look of complete sadness on Delphina's face she pranced off.

"Tucker," I said flatly.

"Armed, loaded," he said, handing me a tomato. I took aim just as he said happily, " and _Pull!"_

I threw the tomato as hard as I could, and there was a resounding _splat _as it burst on Paulina's now screaming head.

"Thanks," I turned around, and for the second time in my life I felt sorry for an ex-A-list kid. Delphina's voice was level enough, though I could tell from her expression that she was far from feeling so.

"There's more where _that _came from!" Tir shouted after Paulina. Then he walked towards Delphina and sat down beside her.

"I'll leave you two alone," I said as I started walking away.

"I won't," Tucker said cluelessly.

"Tucker!" I hissed, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away, "Let me teach you the meaning of the word 'tact'!"

OOOOO (Delphina)

After a few minutes I stopped crying. "Never thought it would end this way," I said more to myself than anyone.

"End? No the journey doesn't end here," I looked up as Tir started speaking, "The right death will always lead us to new life, to greater life."

"But I was an A-list kid!" I growled in frustration, "I was the greatest! I had everything!"

"Did you have friends that would stick up for you when you needed them to?" he asked, "Because that's one thing that's hard to find no matter how popular you are."

"I gave up so much," I said quietly, "My old things, my individuality, and then I gave up the perfect guy just so I could hold my place in society."

"We give up many things for what we believe in," I said, "you'd be surprised what I've given up and lost to be the person who I am now."

"I guess belief is a powerful thing," I said quietly, as a small tear started down my cheek.

Tir reached over and gently rubbed it away, then asked with a small laugh, "So you think I'm the perfect guy?"

I looked up at him and smiled. The moonlight quietly shone off his hair, and he looked even less of a human than I'd thought for a long time. I started blushing when I realized that, though I didn't really care.

"Yes I do," I answered quietly, inching a bit closer to him.

He looked up for a second, straining his ears, then said, "You know, nobody else is around, and the school's probably deserted…"

"Are you asking me for a dance?" I asked, blushing a bit deeper.

"I guess I am," he said gently.

"Then let's dance," I said deviously. Then I grabbed his hand and headed for the gym.

OOOOO (Sam)

"Jazz! They're on the move!" I said quietly. I lowered my infra-red goggles and started closing in.

"I don't even want to know where, when or _why _you got those," Jazz said as we tailed Tir and Delphina.

"I have my reasons," I answered just as they entered the gym.

"Either way I am _so _going to tell Ronnie about this," Jazz said eagerly as we slowed our pace and crept up to the crumbling gym wall.

I listened for a second. There was complete silence, then…

"Is that Phil Collins?" Jazz asked. We peeked around the doorway just as the music started to play…

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Let's dance," Tir said gently, wrapping an arm around my waist and taking my hand in his, and we began to dance.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

In the dim light cast by the moon overhead, I could tell that Tir was smiling. For the first time he looked really happy, like he had one more thing to be grateful for.

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

I pressed my head against his chest, and heard him give a sharp intake of breath. I giggled, then wrapped my free arm more tightly around him.

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

I looked up into Tir's gently smiling face. He looked happy and content. _We'll see about that… _

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

I reached up as far as I could, until I was just up to Tir's collar. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I think he understood, because he reached down and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

I kissed him the moment the song said 'together'. I felt his entire body tense up, then relax as he released me with one hand and began gently stroking my hair.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
(I'll be with you) From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

I felt my entire body explode with energy, and since Tir was the only thing I had my attention on, he caught the full blast of it.

_Always  
Always and always  
I'll be there for you always_

_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder…_

_Always._

The song ended with our lips still touching, though my emotion had died down a bit.

I looked at Tir. His normally neat hair was everywhere, although he had a huge smile on his face.

"I think my head just exploded," he said. I wasn't sure why, but I found that funny. I started laughing, and even as we headed for the door he joined me. We laughed all the way out to the sidewalk, and he decided to walk me home.

OOOOO (Jazz)

It wasn't until they made it to the sidewalk that we decided we could talk again, and the only thing that came to mind for me to say was, "Awwwwwwww."

"Lucky," Tucker growled, "He starts out with the most popular girl in school, then she dumps him, then he ends up making out in the gym with another hot girl. It's not fair! I've been dateless the whole time!"

"Can we focus here?" Sam asked, "Keep in mind this is still the guy who wants Danny's head mounted on his wall."

"Right, Sam," I agreed. I smiled deviously and held up the video camera I'd hidden behind my back, "By the way, I got their whole little stunt here on camera!"

"Woohoo! Blackmail!" Tucker cheered, "Just wait 'til we show this to Danny!"

XXXXX

And that's a wrap, people! So Danny knows, and Tir's getting hints from every direction! We know he'll find out eventually, but the question is, when?

Delphina and Tir are now officially dating, but I can guarantee you right now, the road they take will be a difficult one! How so? Not gonna tell ya! Huhuhahahahahhahahahaaa!

Tune in next time for Chapter Ten!


	10. In Clockwork we Trust

Disclaimer: You know what this is about.

Thanks, once again, to my reviewers and my eloquent beta, Kradeiz. You guys are the people who make me want to write this stuff!

Now, believe it or not, I am really not very good at the love stuff. Really, I'm not! Although I have a few ideas in store that will probably alter the course of my story as we know it, I'm not good with the love stuff.

That said, sorry this episode of WotG2 took longer than usual too shields head from angry mob. To see the reason this chapter took so long, see above paragraph.

Now with all that out of the way, enjoy!

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."_  
**_-Benjamin Franklin_**

(Danny): In Clockwork we Trust

"So Tir and Delphina are officially together?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on my bed the next morning, "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me?"

"What happened the last time I woke you up?" Jazz asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I have the habit of waking up with a case of the combat reflexes, okay?" I said defensively, "Besides, how did I know you were bringing me breakfast in bed?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, which didn't surprise me in the least, and left, saying, "I have a fresh Saturday morning ahead of me, so I'm going to go spend it somewhere else if you don't mind."

I was cut off from giving her a rebuttal when Tucker said out of nowhere, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley! Don't let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscles fool you; I'm a stud!"

I aimed my finger at Tucker's chest and fired, knocking Dani out of him easily. Without missing a step she changed into her human form and said cheerfully, "Hey cuz, Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Dani," Sam answered a bit less than cheerfully, considering the last time they'd met Sam ended up with a plate of cafeteria food on her face, "So what brings you back for round two?"

"She's a little touchy this morning, Danny," Dani said, "You might want to consider letting her get some sleep for the next few nights."

Tucker and Dani both laughed so hard their sides almost split as our faces burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.

After they'd calmed down a bit and my face had cooled down a few notches I asked flatly, "Seriously Dani, what's up?"

The smile never left Dani's face as she said, "I heard my cousin's been running into a bit of trouble with some half-ghost creep who _isn't _Vlad, so I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Not much you can do against this guy," I sighed, "I couldn't beat him even if I wanted to."

"I'm stronger than I used to be, Danny," Dani prodded, "Besides, how can any ghost stand a chance against your ghostly wail?"

"He hit the guy with it full force and it barely even fazed him," Sam answered, giving Dani a warning look, "Besides, you've only got _half _the story…"

So we sat down and told Dani everything that we knew about Tir, how he became a half-ghost, why he had a grudge against me, and why I couldn't fight him on even terms. By the end of the whole telling the smile was off Dani's face. But only for a second.

"I think I can pull a few strings here," she said deviously. Then froze. "Wait, did you say his ghost form's name was Yurei?"

"Yup, whatever that means," Tucker said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh, my God!" Dani said, all trace of her seriousness gone, "Guys, Tir's Yurei Ninja!"

There was a moment of silence where Sam, Tucker and I exchanged blank looks. "And, this is who?"

"Only the hottest ghost boy in Japan!" Dani squealed. She stopped giggling long enough to take in our looks and she explained, "He appeared mysteriously in Japan a year ago and rallied an army of people and ghosts to defeat some ghost whose name meant 'King of Demons' or something. I passed by Japan on my way back to Amity and picked up a few t-shirts."

Sam took one look at the t-shirt Dani passed her and asked, "Why does every ghost boy out there have his own line of merchandise?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I don't have my own products!"

"Want a squeaky toy in your image?" Sam smiled and tossed me a small toy that looked like me when I was flying.

"Can we focus here?" Dani asked. Hearing those words from her mouth got our attention. "Look, I can do some 'behind the scenes' work here to try and loosen your friend up a bit and take his focus off you."

"How?" we asked in unison.

"I'll find a way," she answered as she disappeared into thin air.

"Well, the fate of the town may now rest in the hands of my twelve year-old clone," I sighed.

"We're doomed," Sam said with mock despair, "So who's up for some November fun?"

"Such as?" Tucker and I asked.

"Walking around and trying to find your old friend in the midst of a slip-up," she said happily, "Now let's get your sister's camera!"

OOOOO (Tir)

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, striding into the dining area, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Nothing you're going to like," Mom said as I set the table, "Your alter ego is sure making a name for himself here. Listen."

She turned up the radio as Miss Snow started off, "_Good morning, Amity! We have some other news this morning but what we have here makes the rest of it boring in comparison! We have a live report coming in from our own Mr. Lance Thunder at Casper High right now; Lance?"_

"_Thanks, Tiffany. Folks it seems that according to reports from people here last night that Casper High was victim to yet another ghost attack._

"_It seems that we now have two trademark ghosts in Amity. One is our illustrious Danny Phantom, the mysterious ghost-boy who uses his powers to aid the common people, and a new and even more mysterious stranger._

"_They were seen here last night fighting another ghost, seemingly on the same side, and beat the other ghost when the ghost who'd helped Phantom started attacking the boy. Eye-witness reports claim that this other ghost indeed looks very much like some sort of gargoyle._

"_Indeed, even Phantom's best attempts to beat him were thwarted when one of Casper High's students intervened on Phantom's behalf. Despite obvious misgivings towards phantom, the gargoyle ghost seemed to back off when confronted with a civilian._

"_The questions that I'm sure we're all asking are 'who is this mysterious apparition?' 'What does he want?' And 'why the grudge against our ghost boy?' We'll have more on this at six."_

"That doesn't sound good," Ronnie said, having joined us in the middle of the report.

"The only good I can see is that Phantom's as much on the ropes here as I am," I replied, putting down my spoon. "I'll be downtown. Don't wait up."

OOOOO

I was just about to knock on the door when it swung inwards and a man's voice growled, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"In order; my name is Tirrell Morgan and I was wondering if Delphina Masa lives here," I answered. The guy's voice grated like two rocks rubbing together, and he sounded pretty big too.

"Well take off those shades, boy, and-" the guy paused for a second, then turned around and shouted, in a much higher voice, "Delphi! Door for ya!"

The guy turned back towards me and growled, "I said lose the shades, kid."

"Dad, who-" a little girl's voice said, then paused. She must have seen me because she ran up the stairs squealing, "Delphi, your boyfriend's here!"

There was a moment's silence, then…

"I didn't make out with your daughter last night!" I said quickly.

"_**WHAT!"**_

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Smooth move, mister big mouth!" I shot Tir a withering glare as we walked down the sidewalk together, "You've just broken a new record!"

"So has your dad," he answered, twisting a finger around in his ear, "I didn't even know that human vocal cords could _make_ a sound that loud."

"Just be glad he was in a yelling mood," I shot back, "And be _very _glad that half the neighborhood was still asleep."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if the same stunt you just pulled happened around lunchtime, _you'd _be the key ingredient they put in the soup!" I answered.

"Again, why?" he asked.

"Because my dad is the type who believes in arranged relationships," I answered impatiently, "Especially the ones arranged by him. My opinion comes second."

"Harsh,' he said, wincing. Then he asked the smartest thing he'd asked all day, "If that's the case, then why'd he call you down in time to save my butt?"

I drew a blank at that one. "I honestly don't know. But anyway, we're going to have to try and keep things on the hush-hush, okay?"

"Meaning…" he began.

"Nothing a couple would do in a public place," I answered, tightening my coat around my shoulders as a cool breeze started to blow up.

"Not even a little second-base?" he asked pitifully.

"Tir, I _invented _the art of guilt-tripping. Trust me, you've got nothin'," I said flatly, "And _especially _not second-base."

"How about in private?" he asked slyly, slowly extending an arm across my back.

"_Ahem," _I growled, and his arm returned to his side, "And again, no."

"Why not?" he mock-whined.

"Do you just want to date me to try and feel me up, or what?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well I can't _see _you, now can I?" he asked in return. I gave him a hard stare for a moment before he laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Look, all I'm asking is that we _ease _ourselves into this, okay?" I said.

"So, what you're saying," he began, "Is that in order to keep each of us in one piece, we've got to keep our relationship secret?"

"Pretty much," I answered, "I can smooth things over with my dad, but my sisters are going to prove interesting."

"Cool!" Tir said enthusiastically, "I've always wanted a secret relationship where everybody's wondering where I go every night!"

I hadn't expected such a good reaction from Tir, so I slipped up and said, "So long as it stays that way. Now let's go sight-seeing!"

I kissed him on the cheek, just when two camera flashes went off. I looked up, just as my two little sisters popped up from one bush, and Danny, Sam and Tucker popped up from another.

"Oh, please continue," Tucker grinned, "I can guarantee these pictures'll score huge hits on the Internet."

I glanced at Tir. We were still for a second before he said, "I'll take Tucker and co, you handle your sisters."

"The 'Net's a-waitin'," Meg taunted.

My head snapped back towards my two sisters, who knew that it was time to run. In unison Tir and I shouted, **_"I WANT THAT FILM!"_**

OOOOO

"So how long did it take you to catch them?" Tir asked as we resumed our walk down the sidewalk.

"Ten minutes, not counting the six fences I had to leap," I answered, fingering the camera film I had in my coat pocket, "You?"

"Fifteen, and that's only because Tucker handed it off to Danny," he answered, "I still managed to get him in a flying tackle."

"Well you look like you'd be pretty good at it," I answered, "You run fast for a blind guy."

"My other senses kicked in to help a long time ago," he answered, "I've learned to rely on them, and now I can see nearly as well as I could with my eyes."

"Cool," I said as we drew up to the Nasty Burger, "So are you hungry yet or should we keep going?"

"Nah, I'm good," I answered. His head perked up for a second and he asked, "So aside from selling the stuff on the Internet, why are your sisters snapping pictures left, right and center?"

"My dad is like a lawyer," I answered grimly, "He doesn't prosecute without evidence."

"Well that would explain a lot," he answered, "And just so you know, _my _family doesn't have any problems with who I date, so we're free of torment there."

"Great! Let's go!" I said with my first real enthusiasm that day.

OOOOO

"Hey Tir," Mrs. Morgan called cheerfully. She hesitated a moment, then said, "Oh, it's _you._"

"We'll just be in my room until lunch, okay Mom?" Tir told her. We headed into his room and he was just turning on his V Cube when there was a knock on the door.

"Tir, get your clothes back on and give me a hand with something out here!" Tir's sister called. We both blushed beet-red when she said that.

"If you'll excuse me," he said lightly, "I need to go help my sister, then hang her."

I laughed, then when Tir left the room I looked around. The place was filled with posters and pictures. There was an entire wall of stuff on some guy called Yurei Ninja; posters, pictures, articles, and so on.

He had three shelves on one wall crammed with books, the odd bits of ghost-hunting equipment here and there, and other stuff that made his room seem more like an average guy's room.

He had several games for his V Cube, including 'Doomed', and a computer not three feet from said video game console.

I walked over to his computer, sat down and decided to download my character from Doomed. Just as I started the download I looked up and saw a small picture taped to the wall. I took it down and looked at more closely.

Tir was there in a suit. His tie was loose, his suit was askew, and his hair was the messiest I'd ever seen it. But to be honest, he wasn't what had my attention.

He was sitting on a park bench beside the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. The weirdest thing was, she looked like a blond version of me, only she looked ten times better. She looked like me, but her looks were twisted just a bit so that they perfectly complemented each other. She made _Paulina _look sub-average.

_She's perfect, _I thought to myself, _How can I compete with perfect?_

"You can be honest, Delphina," a strange, yet very kind voice said from behind me, "honesty and kindness can surpass even the most divine beauty."

I turned around, and there was a ghost floating in front of me. He had pale blue skin, and was wearing a long pale purple shirt, with a deeper purple cloak over it. He had red eyes, with a weird black scar over his left one. He had a staff about as tall as he was with a timepiece in the end. All that wasn't _really_ weird, considering some of the ghosts I've seen, but he had the contents of a grandfather clock embedded in his chest.

He looked like an ancient old man, but I blinked in surprise as he changed suddenly into a child version of himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked towards the door and said, "You might want to speak quickly, in case they come back."

"They wouldn't be able to return here, even if they wanted to, Miss Masa," the ghost said, changing into a grown man, "This is a conversation solely between you and I."

"Not return?" I asked. I started backing away from him. "Who are you and what have you done with them?"

"Introductions, fine. I am Clockwork, the Master of Time. I was charged several months ago to safeguard two special beings, the likes of whom have only been seen a handful of times before."

"Who are these two?" I asked, my curiosity overcoming my caution.

"They are the two half-ghosts Danny Phantom and Yurei Ninja," he answered, changing back into an old man, "And unfortunately, what I gave to them was not, or should I say, will not, be enough. You see, for me, time moves backwards, and forwards, and…"

"So why bring me into this?" I asked, trying to bring the conversation back to point. Clockwork chuckled, then held out the last thing I would've expected. In his hand he held out a marble. I took it.

It was a large marble, about the size of a human eye. It was white, with slight grey blotches along its surface.

"You see, Delphina," he explained, "I cannot act directly in time unless time directly involves me. Thus I must act through others. I have done all that I can to help Danny and Yurei, and I am forbidden from interacting with them anymore, until this chain of events has been brought full circle. Thus I must help them _without _talking right to their faces."

"Well thanks," I said awkwardly, "But what's with the marble?"

"That is no marble. It is the Eye of the Wanderer, a very powerful talisman. The person who wields it gains extraordinary powers."

"How?" I asked.

"You see, at the beginning of time the now extinct race of angels from on high took mortal wives who stayed on earth and raised their children. Their children grew into giants, beings of tremendous strength and power. Now, every human being that is alive today carries that divine blood. The Eye is the _only _thing that can awaken a human's divine lineage."

"So how am I supposed to use it?" I asked.

"The Eye, once it is taken into you, will awaken that dormant strain in your blood," Clockwork answered, "But I should warn you, the process will be very painful, and it requires so much power that often you need to create a second _body _to keep from being destroyed. It requires so much energy that many humans would perish from the experience."

"So how powerful would I be?" I asked, "As powerful as Danny Phantom?"

"Not at first, and not in the same ways, but you would be able to master your powers eventually," he answered, arching an eyebrow, "Unfortunately I cannot give you time to consider this. My fellows have ordered that you either accept or decline my offer. They won't allow something as powerful as the Eye to linger in the human world for very long. You may keep it for seven days to consider. Should you decline all you need to do is whisper 'Time out', and I will return."

"What's the catch?" I asked, "Am I going to become some sort of goody two-shoes or what?"

"No," Clockwork chuckled, "You will be no different in persona from what you are now. And the only catches are the decisions you will have to make one day. They would make you wish that this power had never come to you. Do not look so solemn, child. I can assure you that whatever decisions you make one day will be the right ones."

"Please, consider carefully, my dear, and if you so choose, use the Eye where and when it will draw as little attention to you as possible," Clockwork said gently. Then he spun his staff in a circle around him and said, "Time In!" and he was gone.

I looked down at the marble in my hand, the only proof that what had just transpired actually happened.

I heard the door open, and tucked the Eye in my pocket. Tir was there and asked cheerfully, "So you wanna go bowling tonight? They finally have the lanes fixed and mom and Ronnie just agreed to come."

I touched my pocket, remembering Clockwork's warning; _"Something as powerful as the eye cannot linger in the human world for long."_

I wondered why that was so. Dismissing the matter I turned to Tir and smiled, "I'm there!"

OOOOO (Tucker)

"Geek One to Clueless One! Do you read, Over!" I hissed over my walkie-talkie.

"Clueless One to Geek One! Why am I Clueless One?" Danny asked.

"Goth One?" I asked.

"Shut it!" Sam threatened, "What's your status?"

"Targets and co. have left the building. Surveillance shows they seem to be heading for the Lanes," I answered.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Planted a bug on him when I passed the camera to you," I answered proudly.

"Goth One to Squad! Let's move!"

OOOOO (Delphina)

"This is bad," I said grimly.

"What?" Tir asked as we entered the lanes. His question was answered when my dad shouted from the far lane, "WHOOOOOOO! Strike three! This is my best game in years!"

"Oh," Tir sighed, "Well, let's just make the best of our situation."

"How?" I asked, trying to keep myself as inconspicuous as possible.

"By completely ignoring him until we have to talk to him," Tir answered, "It's either that or go home miserable."

"Since you put it that way," I grinned deviously, "Let's bowl!"

OOOOO (Sam)

"Great," Tucker griped as we made our way into the bowling alley, "I was hoping for some great make-out shots and blackmail footage, and they go to a bowling alley where her dad's maybe four lanes away! How unfair is that?"

"Keep in mind we still have last night's tape, Tuck," Danny answered, "Besides, you guys never got any sort of stuff like this when I was going out with Valerie or Paulina… did you?"

"Does this mean he knows about our stash?" Tucker asked before his Monsieur Ribcage met my Madame Elbow. He shut himself up after that.

Danny shot us a suspicious look before we stepped inside. We saw Ronnie and Mrs. Morgan in the nearest lane.

"Uh guys, where're Delphina and Tir?"

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Enough!" I gasped. I sat down and put my back up against the wall of the bowling alley. "I think my tongue has a Charlie-horse," I said between breaths.

"I don't think I've ever done that before," Tir said as he leaned on the wall beside me.

"What?" I asked playfully, "Given someone else's tongue a Charlie-horse?"

"No," he hesitated a moment, "Well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. I just haven't ever kissed someone before."

"Wait," I said flatly. I got up and took hold of each of his shoulders and said, "So I'm the first person you have _ever _kissed?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tir answered, "Now as I was doing before we took a break…"

He drew me close to him and our lips locked. Just as I felt an enormous rush of energy Tir pushed me off him and hissed, "We're not alone."

I wondered what he meant when a little girl with black hair and blue eyes ran into the bowling alley yelling, "Run! Run for your lives! It's a ghost!"

Without a backward glance (you know what I mean) Tir pushed me in through the door and rasped, "I'll by you some time! Now run!"

OOOOO (Danny)

"Woohoo! Strike! Ha ha!" I shouted, "That's my fifth strike this game!"

"That's nice," Sam said sarcastically, cleaning out her ear, "My melted earwax will remember it until my eardrums stop vibrating."

I was cut off from making a clever remark (again) when Dani ran into the bowling alley screaming, "Ghost! Ghost! Everybody run!"

"What's this all about?" I had to shout over the roar of the crowd.

Dani grinned innocently at me and answered, "Just leave it to me, Senor Serious!"

She disappeared instantly, before I could respond. I sighed, looked back at Tucker and Sam, and said, "We knew something like this was coming, so maybe we should go."

"But Danny," Sam argued, "The bowling alley's empty!"

Tucker pointed behind Sam, and we both looked and saw Delphina there against the door where I _knew _she hadn't been a second ago.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked breathlessly, "Run!"

Before any of us could move another step a massive white fist crashed through the wall not six inches over Delphina's head. The next instant Tir, along with a good chunk of the wall, fell in, with an unexpected enemy added to the mix.

The ghost looked up at us with great green eyes. The second they fixed on me there was only one word spoken:

"_**YOU!"**_

OOOOO (Delphina)

I looked up to where the knight was pointing, and for a second I saw Phantom before my eyes stopped hazing over and Danny Fenton and the others were there.

There was the tiniest flicker of movement from beneath the ghost, and Yurei looked up at me. His golden eyes met mine for a second before he roared, "Run!"

"Silence, fool!" the knight roared, "Do not show disrespect to the Fright Knight! I am the spirit of Halloween, the Master of Fear, and the Judge of all Damned Souls! And I am not here for _you!_"

With one powerful flick of Yurei's tail it wrapped around his arm and threw him to the ground in front of him.

"Don't overestimate your abilities," Yurei grated, "I am a warrior, no less than you. So then what _are _you looking for?"

The Fright Knight got up and drew his sword. It glowed a sickly green, and it had a spiked pumpkin for a pommel. "I seek the Eye of the Wanderer, so that it may yield the kind of power that shall bring unto me new life!"

He rushed towards Yurei, missed, and whirled around. Yurei just barely caught his sword in his teeth. He bit hard, until Fright Knight's sword and Yurei's fangs grated on one another like nails on a chalkboard. "Well I don't have it!" Yurei shot back, "So you're going to have to look elsewhere!"

Finally he thrust forward, trying to push Yurei off balance. Yurei went with his sword until he released it and dropped to the ground. With one swift movement he was on his feet and with a roar his claws ripped across the ghost's back.

The Fright Knight howled in pain, then whistled (how, no clue, but he did) and instantly a set of dagger-like fangs bit into Yurei's shoulder. I nearly screamed when I saw that the creature was a massive winged demon-horse.

"Fool!" the Fright Knight fumed, "It is not _you _whom I seek!" He turned then and looked directly at me, and I swear I felt a chill of pure terror shiver down my spine.

Yurei grasped the horse by the nostrils, and pulled. Slowly the jaws came apart, though unfortunately that was more than enough time for the Fright Knight to turn back around and regain his sword.

"Taste the flame of my Soul Shredder, child of two worlds!" He bellowed, pointing his sword at Yurei's chest. Instantly thick green flames leapt from his sword and approached Yurei. They licked at his chest for a moment, then burned deep into Yurei's flesh.

"Do you like this power of mine, half-ghost abomination?" Fright Knight sneered (or he would've been sneering if he'd had a mouth), "I call it the Agony Chain. It arouses in you the sensation of ultimate pain."

"Imagine the feeling of being crushed into dust. Then magnify that feeling a thousand fold, and imagine it enduring forever."

"Oh, that's right," he stepped forward, then kicked Yurei in the stomach, "You don't have to imagine."

"He just might," a very different voice said, just as a little girl in black and white slammed her heel into the ghost's helmet. He toppled forwards, pitched over Yurei and landed right under his horse. The flames around Yurei vanished instantly.

_If this wasn't a battle for Yurei's life, _I thought to myself_, she would be _so _adorable!_

"You alright?" the little girl asked as she helped Yurei up.

"I am now," he answered. He turned around and looked at the Fright Knight. "What'll we do with him?"

"Send him back to the Ghost Zone?" the little girl asked.

Yurei grinned, "Not a bad idea."

OOOOO (Tir)

"So who are you?" I asked as I looked down at the little girl. She was young, only eleven or twelve years old by the looks of things. She had her silver hair tied back in a small ponytail, and her green eyes looked up at me kindly enough. She was dressed in black and white, and she seemed a little taller than she actually was because she was wearing heels.

"I'm Dani," was all she answered. It was at that moment that I noticed the symbol on her chest. It matched Phantom's exactly.

With one smooth flick my tail was around her neck and ready to drive her head into a wall. _"Who are you?" _I asked again, this time in a less compassionate voice.

"It's not Danny, you doofus!" she shot back, wriggling to try and free herself, "It's Da-_ni_, put the stress on the last syllable, blockhead!"

We stared each other down for a moment before I relented and released her. "Very well," I said, "Then you must at least explain _that_," I pointed to Phantom's symbol on her chest.

"No way," she said, sticking out her tongue as she vanished from sight.

I stared at the wall. I could _feel _a vein throbbing in my head.

"You alright?" I looked down as Delphina stepped up to me and asked.

"No," I answered in a low voice, "But I'd best return you to your home."

"Where's Tir?" she asked.

"He's fine," I lied through my teeth, "I got him out of the way in time."

"Good," she gasped with relief, "Can I see him?"

"He ran as fast as he could to make sure you'd gotten out with the crowd," I answered, which was at least half true, "Besides, he told me something about you two meeting tonight."

"I don't think I could stomach it," she said as politely as she could, "Tell him I'm taking a rain check on tonight, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, "But that doesn't mean that I cannot escort you home."

"Alright," she laughed, "Let's go home."

OOOOO (Delphina)

"So this is why Clockwork didn't want me keeping this for more than a week," I said as I paced the length of my room, staring at the Eye, "It attracts ghosts, and powerful ones at that."

"And what did he mean by a 'second body'? Am I going to have to split in two to use this thing?"

"Delphi!" my mom called up the stairs, "Phone for you!"

I grabbed my bedside phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice said from behind me so suddenly that I dropped the phone...

XXXXX

And that's all for Chapter Ten! I swear there's this little voice in my head that keeps telling me to stop on a cliffhanger. I don't know whether he hates me, or likes me.

Anybody wondering who the mystery ghost is? I'll give you a hint; it's female. Guess who it is first and the next chapter is dedicated to you (be sure to guess right; it's a good one)

The next chapter should conclude this little segment in TDF, and in it, I will paint a picture in your mind's eye to rival the marvels of the Almighty!

Stay tuned for Chapter Eleven (Coming soon to a computer near you!)!


	11. Her Lover's Keeper

Disclaimer: You know.

As you may have been aware of last chapter, Dani was introduced to TDF, Clockwork gave to Delphina the Eye of the Wanderer which he said would awaken her ancient blood, and once again the bowling alley is closed for repairs!

Now without further adieu, let the story resume!

"_In time of trouble, one learns who his true friends are."  
**-Aesop**_

(Delphina): Call of Duty

I whipped around, and instantly saw the one who'd spoken. I didn't recognize her for a second, then it dawned on me…

"You're Miss Spectra!" I exclaimed. It was Miss Spectra, but she looked very different.

Her skin was white, and instead of the professional look she'd had the last time I saw her, she wore what looked like skin-tight black spandex, with green knee-high boots that ended in flames. Her top was along the same lines, cropped off high enough to show almost more than her midriff.

Aside from that, she had a cool, clean look to her, like a cat that enjoys playing with its food before it eats.

"Just Spectra, kid," she answered smoothly, "And I want something you've got."

"What is it, then?" I asked, clenching the Eye in my fist.

She looked at my hand and chuckled, "I think you already know. Now give me the Eye."

"Why would _you _want the Eye?" I asked, "In fact why do you even _know _that I have the Eye?"

"That is just like you, Delphina," Spectra sneered, "Always the suspicious one. But you never knew that I was any trouble, even as I opened a wound that you never even thought had been inflicted."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," I lied, "I never had a problem that you _could _fix."

"You had a problem," she said coolly, "You still have it, you've had it for ten years!"

She would've said more, but at that moment a green beam of energy slammed into her from one side. Her body almost became see-through for a second before she flew out the window.

I was even more startled when the little girl who'd helped Yurei earlier that day appeared out of thin air, floating, and said, "Talk later!" and she was gone.

_How am I supposed to survive an entire week? _I asked myself, _if I'm lucky to live through one day?_

OOOOO (Dani)

Spectra flew through the wall, which was just as well since Del what's-her-name would've had some explaining to do to her parents otherwise.

"Hey, tall, white and aging!" I taunted, "What do you want with her?"

"Whoever you are, it's none of your business," she shot back. She looked down, and for a second her eyes snapped wide open. "You a friend of the ghost kid's?"

"You might say that." I answered. I flew at her as fast as I could, and aimed another ghost ray at her head, and asked again, "Now what are you doing here? And what Eye?"

"The Eye of the Wanderer, kid," she answered, getting her head back just in time to duck my attack, "And if you think I'm strong now, wait until I've used it."

"You don't strike me as very-" I cut myself off as her eyes glowed a dangerous red, her body glowed green, and her face was distorted by a maniacal grin. I hate to sound like Captain Obvious when I say this, but I had a feeling that that was bad news.

"If you'll excuse me," I said in a much smaller voice, "I'll be over here putting my foot in my mouth."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," she growled. She extended one hand, and in a split second I was sprawled out on the ground wondering what train ran me over.

Once I recovered my breath I realized that I was in the coils of a ghost snake, who I realized in a second was Spectra's assistant, Bertrand.

"You like that?" Spectra asked as she stepped into my line of sight, "I call it my Misery Fist. Believe it or not I only learned how to use it a few weeks ago."

"Have I told you that I'm Danny's clone?" I grinned weakly, then transformed into my human self, "I'm half ghost and half human, but since I'm a girl there are a few little variations.

"Now have you ever heard of a ghost power that's really bad? The kind that has ninety-nine out of a hundred ghosts quivering in fear?"

Her eyes opened a bit, as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"I've got one," I changed back, then clenched every muscle in my body, and Spectra's eyes widened in surprise as Bertrand recoiled from me instantly, too freaked out even to change out of his snake form.

I couldn't actually see myself, but I'd used that attack before and managed to catch a glimpse of what I'd seen.

My entire body was coated in a burnished green metal with a reflective sheen to it. You couldn't tell from a distance but I was hot enough to damage any enemy who got close enough. While I was in this state, which I called my 'metal-morph', I was invulnerable, indestructible, and physically stronger and heavier than Pariah Dark.

The disadvantages are that I can't fly very easily in that state, I can't become intangible, and my only weapons are my hands and feet. Perhaps the greatest disadvantage is that it sucks my energy so fast that I can't maintain my metal-morph form for anymore than ten seconds without blacking out and nearly dissolving into a puddle of ecto-goo.

The grass I was standing on smoldered as I got to my feet and glared at Spectra and Bertrand. With one powerful movement I launched myself into the air and came down with both fists. A massive crater formed in the ground as I just barely missed them. In stead of crushing them both where they stood, I sent them flying in either direction.

I changed back to my normal ghost self, and rested heavily on my knee, feeling like I'd just lifted a three-storey building. Or demolished it, either would've been close.

"Is that all the little girl's got?" Spectra asked in a mock concerned tone. Her voice turned icy as she growled, "Because trust me, it'll be your last."

Any other taunts she was thinking up were cut short as Bertrand, still in snake form, slammed into her from one side, and a massive roar erupted as they both disappeared, most likely running as far away as they could.

"Are you alright?" Tir asked as, in gargoyle form, he dropped down beside me. He looked concerned. A moment later he was joined by the girl who I'd been watching earlier, Delphina I think.

"Here, take this," Tir said as he clamped a small metal band around my wrist, "It'll give you enough energy to last for weeks."

"How?" I asked, already feeling the energy pumping through me.

"That thing has a miniature nuclear reactor inside it," he answered, standing up again, "It converts that nuclear energy into the chemical energy that your body needs, and it can keep that up for a while."

"Cool!" I said admiringly, looking at the tiny metal band, "I owe you."

"And I owe you, we both do," he answered gratefully.

"I'll be back in my room in case my parents wake up and wonder what the hell's happened," Delphina quipped as she raced towards her house.

With a powerful launch and flip she landed on the porch rail, jumped straight up, grabbed a bar along the edge of the roof, and built up enough momentum to back-flip herself onto the roof. She walked calmly over to her bedroom window as if nothing had happened and slipped inside.

"Pretty nimble, isn't she?" I asked. Even with my fighting experience I didn't think I could have pulled something like that.

"Yes," he said warmly, "Thank you. Anything that you want from me you may have."

"How about an autograph?" I asked, handing him a white felt-tip pen.

He laughed and asked, "So where do I sign?"

"Right here," I answered, pointing to the bottom of my shoe, "Can you write something like "If you can read this, I stomped you flat!"

"Who should I make it out to?" he asked kindly as he started writing.

"Dani," I answered. The pen stopped midstroke.

"So you know Phantom then?" he asked, writing a bit more slowly than before.

"Better than you'd think," I answered warily, ready to go intangible at any second. "And since I saved both your butts, hers twice, I'd like to ask just one more favor."

"What?" Tir asked icily, handing the pen back to me.

"Before you pass judgment my older cousin, watch what he does and how he does it, then take a good hard look at him and tell me if he's a killer," I said flatly before I disappeared, "Who knows, maybe you'll change your mind about him."

I left Tir there, standing several feet from the lawn decoration I'd added, looking almost thoughtful.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Late night?" I asked Sam as we left the mall. Ever since I'd been kicked off the A-list she'd been a lot less hostile towards me, and every now and then we hung out at the mall. Today, she seemed more irritable than I'd seen her in a long time.

"We figured that since there won't be any school again until after the holidays, me and the guys had a little bit of a movie night at my place," she answered tiredly. "You look a little tired too. You stay up late playing a few rounds of tonsil hockey?"

"Sam!" I gasped, lightly pushing her to one side. I looked one way, then the other, and whispered in Sam's ear, "If my dad finds out that I didn't dump Tir after Saturday, he's going to ground me until we're back in school, and I don't even want to think about what might happen to Tir."

"Ah," Sam said understandingly, "You don't want to get punished so you stay under the radar and be as discreet as possible, sacrificing make-out opportunity after make-out opportunity."

"Tell me," I said as we sat down on one of the benches and I arched an eyebrow, "Why is it that as soon as someone says 'you', 'make-out', and 'Danny Fenton,' in the same sentence, you freak out, but you have no problem teasing other people with it?"

I didn't even have to look to know that Sam's face had reddened. I chuckled to myself, then stopped flat as Dash and Kwan walked up to us.

"Hey Delphina," Dash said, for some reason causing Kwan to laugh, "You want back on the A-list?"

"Do I think you're more intelligent than a rutabaga?" I asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Dash said cluelessly.

"The answer's _no, _Bax_twit_," I said with a note of irritation. Sam smiled at me encouragingly, and Dash was at a loss for words, especially since I'd taken a page from his book and put a play on words in his name.

"You couldn't get back on even if you wanted to," he taunted, trying to goad me, "Know why?"

"Should I care?" I asked. Dash nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face even as the water balloons full of stink-juice exploded on mine and Sam's heads.

"Because we don't take garbage!" he, Kwan and the rest started laughing their heads off. But not for long.

I wasn't surprised when Dash took out several more stink-balloons from behind his back. However I _was _surprised when he threw them at the guys standing behind us, and at Kwan.

"Hey Dash! What's the deal?" Kwan whined as he and the other guys ran off with Dash in hot pursuit.

That idea was short-lived when Dash suddenly stopped and asked, "What just happened?"

"This!" the three guys growled, throwing their own stink-balloons at Dash. As Dash ran off screaming for mercy, and Sam and I were in fits of hysterics, the familiar face of the ghost boy popped up in front of us.

"You guys alright?" he asked as he touched us each lightly on the arm, and the stink-juice splashed on the ground under our bench.

"Fine, thanks," Sam said, still trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'd best be going," he said as he noticed the look on my face, and he sounded much more grave as he said, "And if either of you sees Tir, please tell him that I'm sorry about what happened, and that I _will _find out who did this to him."

"Uh, sure," I answered tersely, "I'll let him know."

"And could you please tell him _after _you've put your tongue in his mouth? It'll help soften the blow," he said, grinning again as he disappeared.

"Uh, Delphina?" Sam asked with a smile, "is your face normally that red?"

I was kept from answering when an _enormous_ beast appeared out of nowhere, gnashing its teeth like crazy.

Its front was thick leathery gray skin rippling with muscle, and its back and its head were covered with short, brick-red hair. It supported its weight on four powerful arms, and the coils that extended from its torso. It had four fingers on each hand, and each finger had a big blunt claw on its tip.

The creature's head was shaped like a shark's, only its nose was blunt, with only a pair of slits, and its teeth, while sharp, were lop-sided and looked like they'd been pieced together from different jaws.

It had a massive black collar with yellow studs around its thick neck, with matching bands around its wrists, and it had two massive eyes that looked black at first, but were really a very deep maroon, with red pupils. All that was terrifying enough, but the huge creature, which was no smaller than a T-Rex, was staring straight at me from no more than a few feet away.

I was so scared that I barely even heard what Sam was saying; barely even heard the screams of the other people in the store. This thought only occurred to me afterwards, but I realized, _Now I know what a deer caught in the headlights feels like._

The beast moved closer, and instead of staring me in the eye, it came right up close and sniffed my thigh, right by my pocket.

_Right where the eye is,_ I thought dimly. I slowly moved away from the beast. It realized what I was doing and lunged, and it was only my reflexes and sheer dumb luck that kept me from being on the wrong end of the fork right then and there.

The good news: it only got my purse; the bad news: it got my purse. After I shoved Sam out of the way I threw myself over its head, landed on its back and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

A split second after I flew out the main doors of the mall there was an awesome _crash! _I looked behind me and saw that the creature was racing after me on all fours, its long coils flying out behind it.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. After only a second or two I felt the earth shake as the creature steadily gained on me. I dove forward, but the creature managed to grab me by the ankle in one massive hand. I fell flat on my face and was tossed into the air, then snatched again just below my waist. My hands were pinned uselessly to my sides, and no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't free myself.

The creature almost grinned at me, rasping and roaring in triumph, and was eyeing me like a juicy piece of veal.

_Wait a minute, _I thought, suddenly realizing _why _it was looking at me like that, _It wants to eat me!_

The creature raised me to its mouth, and was just about to bite down when it roared in pain, dropping me as it tried to turn its head to see underneath it.

I landed on my butt just as it suddenly flew into the air and landed on its back, and Danny Phantom, who'd probably heard it roar, appeared where it had been a minute before.

"You might wanna get outta here," he said cautiously, "The Behemoth's pretty powerful."

"The what?" I asked.

"RUN!" he shouted as the Behemoth shook itself off and charged. I started running again, hoping that I'd be able to escape the curse of the Eye of the Wanderer.

_That's right, run! Let another person suffer for you! _Spectra's voice accused me coolly, _The truth is you force people to help you! You wanted a relationship, so you badgered him until he gave in! You wanted to keep your place, so you 'helped' Paulina get a date for the dance!_

_And then there was your wonderful mother! You and your sister were careless, playing catch so close to the street. The entire street was empty… except for one big truck that you stumbled in front of. You weren't hurt, oh no, but you paid the price for your foolishness in full!_

_And now Amity's ghost boy is getting his afterlife beaten out of him, and all you can do is run!_

_Shut up! SHUT UP! **"SHUT UP!" **_I screamed as hard as I could, trying to get that voice out of my head.

OOOOO (Danny)

"What, you decided guarding the Skeleton Key wasn't your thing, so you've switched over to eating people?" I asked as Behemoth charged me. What I was wondering was how Behemoth had managed to get out of the Ghost Zone.

_Dad and mom would've noticed for sure, _I said to myself. Then I corrected it and said, _Well, mom would've._

Behemoth closed on me fast, and I was just about to go intangible and avoid it when, just as it was about to touch me, it swerved to my right and ran after Delphina as quickly as it could.

_Okay, time to put an end to this, _I said grimly as I flew in front of Behemoth and made the thickest barrier I possibly could.

Behemoth hit it with his head, and I was forced to jam my feet into the ground so he'd at least slow down. His head was crushed like a tin can but his body kept on going like a train.

I duplicated myself, splitting myself three ways, and each of my other two counterparts poured as much energy as they could into my shield. And finally, Behemoth slowed down and stopped, collapsing to the ground in a jumble of fur, hide and claws.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" I said just as I sucked him into the Fenton thermos, "Maybe we can find you a job as a guard dog or something."

I was interrupted from my witty, yet one-sided banter, as a ghost ray bounced off the edge of the thermos, and dad's voice blared, "Put the thermos down and step away from the mall, punk!"

"Like this?" I taunted as I went intangible and phased through the ground. I came up on the other side of the FFGAV (Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, as it's full title), which mom and dad now used exclusively for ghost-hunting (they didn't want the Hoverbus' anti-gravity ring to be damaged), and slipped away.

I doubled back after they'd gone and met Sam on her way out of the mall.

"That was a close call!" she said, sounding relieved, "Good thing you were still pretty nearby!"

'That's what I don't get," I wondered, "Why would Behemoth go after Delphina? Judging by Dani's report Spectra tried the same thing last weekend, and maybe even the Fright Knight was after her earlier that day!"

"I think she's hiding something," Sam said darkly, "Or she's at least trying to…"

OOOOO (Delphina)

"So you were attacked by another ghost?" Tir asked as we walked down the sidewalk, "Any idea why?"

"None at all," I lied, "And that's what's making me nervous. If I just knew what it was I'd try and think of something."

"There's my house," I said as we turned the corner.

"Wanna sneak into the bushes?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face. I laughed, then pushed him in and followed right after.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and in the safety of the bushes I kissed him.

_Of course! Go ahead, sneak around behind your father's back! He'll find out eventually! And you'll fill him with almost as much despair as when you forced your mother to help you!_

I ignored the voice, but Tir took his tongue out of my mouth and gasped, "Who said that?"

I couldn't even answer as a pair of razor-sharp nails dug into the side of my neck. I turned my head up and nearly screamed. Spectra was back!

"I did," she answered, a fanged grin on her pale face, "And it's as true as your feelings for her. Though maybe the feeling isn't mutual."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that she's trying to keep her world from falling apart," Spectra answered, "She likes you, but the truth is she doesn't want to disappoint daddy, her only _real _parent left."

"Delphina, what is she saying?" Tir asked, turning to me.

"I'm saying that she never let anyone far enough in to find out who she really was," Spectra answered. She looked at me and grinned, "You always sat back while all the other girls went on dates and made friends and were happy. You just knew they'd get hurt, just like you were. Isn't that right?"

"Stop it!" I shouted, clasping my hands over my ears.

"Your parents can't help you, girl," she grinned, taking a step forward, "You're as alone and helpless as a mouse caught in a cat's claws."

"I'm not helpless!" I screamed.

"But you are," Spectra cooed, "You were helpless to keep your heart from falling apart when your mother died ten years ago. She was your world, and you were just a sad little miserable little girl without her, weren't you? Especially since you were responsible, isn't that right?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, turning on her. I would've driven her one hard enough to make her head spin around, but just as my fist made contact it passed right through her, and I fell to the ground in a miserable heap.

"You didn't want to let anyone else in who could hurt you," she said in mock sympathy, "You still don't. Beneath all the kisses and the words you're still trying to fight him in your own subtle little way. You're trying to play by your dad's rules and his, but all it's doing is splitting you, dividing your loyalties."

"I don't believe you!" Tir cut in. He stood up, fists clenched, and said, "She's a better person than you, or maybe even _she_, thinks she is."

"She caused the accident that killed her mother," Spectra answered, "She sits back while other people get themselves hurt, and she's hiding things from both you and her father."

"Maybe she is," Tir answered, "But everyone has their own secrets that no one else knows. She's a better person than anyone I know."

_He said that he'd come when I said 'Time Out',_ I thought to myself.

"Let her go and you get me!" Tir grated, "I won't let her die!"

"Then why don't you?" Spectra's grin widened. With a snap of her fingers the serpent I'd seen the last time she showed up wrapped around Tir and started crushing the life out of him.

I chose that moment to cry, "Time OUT!"

I closed my eyes, then opened them after a few seconds.

Everything was frozen in place, including the tiny hummingbird flying right in front of my face.

"You called?" I turned around as Clockwork appeared behind me.

I rose to my feet and said indignantly, "So _this _is the choice you've given me? You might as well say 'use the Eye or you both die'!"

"She wouldn't kill you, Delphina," Clockwork answered, "She can't, not so long as you hold the Eye. You have to _give _the Eye away."

"Then I might as well!" I cried, "You manipulated me, forced me into this! This is all your fault!"

"Don't talk to _me _ about fault, girl," Clockwork answered evenly, though with a lot less warmth, "_You_ chose to take the Eye. _You _chose to befriend Tirrell in this way! And it was _you _who made the chinks in your soul that Spectra clings to."

His voice softened a bit, and he smiled at me as he said, "You must understand that compared to you and every other person on this planet, I have almost no power. I can only slightly influence this world, and even then it is difficult."

"This was never in my hands," Clockwork said gently, resting a hand on my shoulder, "It has always been in yours."

"Time In!" Clockwork boomed as he disappeared, with me back in the same position I'd been in a moment before.

It took me a second to settle back into reality. When I did it hit me full force.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I tried to lunge forward. But Spectra's death grip held me in place.

"Just give me the Eye, and he'll be released," she answered, holding a hand out to me.

I glared at Spectra, then reached into the pocket that the eye was in. I fished it out and held it in my hand for a second.

"Sorry, Clockwork," I murmured as I stretched my arm out to give the Eye to Spectra, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. Just as I was about to hand her the Eye my eyes flicked towards Tir. Then I did the least expected thing possible.

I snatched back my hand and jammed the Eye into my mouth.

Spectra was frozen for a second, a look of total shock on her face. That quickly dissolved into white-hot rage as she slammed a fist into the side of my head. "GIVE ME THE EYE!"

By complete accident, when Spectra punched me I must have swallowed the Eye. It hurt like hell going down as Spectra hit me again, appropriately, in my eye.

Just as her fist connected with my nose I felt a massive explosion of energy rocket through me. White sparks flew from my entire body as huge spasms of power shot into my system.

My vision clouded over, and when I looked down I could only see my naked body floating in a white, glowing mist.

White light permeated the mist. I tried to look through the cloud, but I didn't think that there was anything outside that bright. I looked all around, and there wasn't anything.

_Wait a minute… _I looked down, and realized that the light in the mist was coming from _me._

A rush of pain blasted down my entire right side, and for a second I thought I was having a heart attack. Blood throbbed in my head, and my body felt like it was going through some very intense electro-shock therapy. Then something weird, and even more painful, happened.

I saw a translucent copy of myself push forward, out of me. The last part of her to keep in contact with me was the tip of her finger. Once that left, I felt like someone had just torn off my arms and legs, except that feeling came from all over my body.

Have you ever been in so much pain that you tried to scream, but you just couldn't get any sound out of your mouth? That's how bad the pain was. And worse. I clamped my eyes shut so tightly that even with the powerful light I could only see darkness.

After a moment or two the pain died down.

I opened my eyes. The light had dimmed considerably, and when I looked down I realized why.

My entire body was covered in a form-fitting white unitard, with a sash tied loosely around my hips. Only my arms and my head and neck were bare, and my forearms were sheathed in silver vambraces.

"What-" I stopped short. My voice, though it seemed very similar, was much richer than it had been before, and much more powerful.

Though those were not the last of the changes the Eye would give to me. With a scream I crouched into a fetal position as two huge blasts of pain erupted from my upper back. After a moment or two the pain continued further out, though I had no idea why. By rights my back should've ended there.

I glanced over my shoulder, and gasped. Two massive feathery wings had grown from my back!

Each was easily eight feet across, and their feathers were white and were easily larger than all but the greatest plumage.

I also noticed another distinct side-effect from having those wings. Huge cords of muscle exploded from my chest, rippled back under my skin, beneath my arms, and connected with the base of each of my wings.

I stared down at myself in wonder. My hair was the same, except it came down to the small of my back, and was a richer, creamier blond color than I could ever have hoped for otherwise. My skin was flawless, and I felt better than I had in a long time.

The mist faded, almost without me realizing it, until my feet gently touched the ground.

I looked up, surprised, as the scene before me didn't seem to have changed at all. Spectra crouched in front of me, though with a slightly less than happy look on her face. The snake that trapped Tir was staring at me, its mouth hanging open.

"Let-him-go," I said slowly, still trying to master my new voice.

Spectra snapped out of her trance, then snapped at the snake, "Kill him!"

I flew forward without a second thought, and reached Tir and the snake before the snake had even lifted its head back to bite. I grabbed the snake around its throat and gave it a swift rap behind the head. I didn't know why I'd done that, or why it worked, but the snake actually phased through Tir, and as it passed through he gasped, taking in an enormous breath of air.

I felt a burst of pain as I was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and spun around. I gasped as Spectra's sharp nails dug into my cheek and tore four deep gashes in the side of my face.

"Ha!" she laughed, "I didn't think you'd be so easily… wha?"

I reached a hand up to my face, and I started as I actually felt my skin and muscle repairing itself.

I was quiet for a moment, pondering this. I looked up, and Spectra flinched at my glare. "You want to know what I am?" I asked, still holding my one hand to my face.

Spectra glared at me, then when I was silent for a moment she disappeared. I wasn't sure why I said it, but suddenly I boomed, "I AM SVALLA!"

I clenched my eyes shut and listened. Once I realized where Spectra was I raised my right hand and whirled, hitting her hard in the jaw.

She reappeared instantly, and flew across the street before she hit the ground. I opened my wings and powered them down, shooting into the air. I glided for a moment before I landed again, in front of a dazed and fearful Spectra.

I picked her up by the front of her crop-top and said flatly, "Be gone!"

She vanished instantly. I flew back to Tir and found him in a similar state.

"I must go," I said softly, gently touching his forehead. He groaned, and once again I was surrounded by the thick mist. My transformation worked in the opposite direction this time, and before Tir had finished groaning I was back to my old self.

_Thank you,_ I said silently, waiting for Tir to wake up.

OOOOO (Dani)

_Whoa! _I said to myself, still gaping, _How did she do that?_

I heard the tiniest snap, and looked down. Bertrand was coiled up on the ground shaking with fear.

_Time to get you back to the Ghost Zone, _I said to myself as I picked Bertrand up in one hand. He was silent the whole way, and to be honest, I didn't blame him. I was a little scared myself.

XXXXX

So ends Chapter Eleven! Now you wonder "why did he give her powers? What other powers might she get? How is this whole tirade going to end!"

Find out next time on 'Way of the Ghost'!


	12. Beauty, the Beast, and a Few Twists

Disclaimer: You know.

Sorry my last work came in on Friday, but I was a bit distracted and I'm still in some of the planning stages on this part. I'm afraid that I'll be updating a tad less often than I was.

I found out that the writer Lateraina Wolf was in a car accident very recently with her band. Two members died on impact, one died the following day, and the fourth was in a coma, but has recovered.

At the moment Lateraina is unharmed, but will probably need a long time to recuperate. I, and everyone else who's heard, understand this completely, and we ask that you send her a few prayers and keep her in mind and heart for the next little while. I've lost people before, and am in the process of losing one now, so please understand why she might not update her stories for the next little while.

That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and may you all be safe!

"_Misery loves company."  
**-Aesop**_

(Ronnie): Beauty, the Beast, and a Few Twists

"And she called her self 'Svalla'?" I asked, "Sounds Norse."

"Don't you mean Norwegian?" Tir asked as he absently demolished enemies on his Doomed game.

"No Tir, I mean Norse, like the Vikings," I answered, rolling my eyes. I'd listened in on some of mom's history stuff, so I had a weak grasp on the subject. "I think it's a spinoff of Svava, one of the Valkyrie."

"Either way she saved my butt and Delphina's," Tir answered.

"Did you see what she looks like?" I asked, "What she sounds like? What kind of powers she might have? Whether she's a ghost?"

"She's not a ghost, I can tell you that much," Tir answered. He paused, as there wasn't anybody on the screen. "She has a voice like thunder. It's the most powerful voice I've ever heard. But it's also gentler than a muffler in Tucker's mouth when he starts singing."

I laughed, "It must be pretty gentle then."

"Yup," he answered. Suddenly he saved his game and shut off his V-Cube. I was about to ask why he had when he said, "It's about time for our patrol."

_I will never figure out how he does that, _I thought as I followed him out onto the roof. I pressed the button on my watch, after I confirmed that it was time for us to go, he transformed, and we were gone.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Okay," I said to myself, "You can do this." It was the day after my transformation, and I was trying to master it. I had walked into a pretty dark part of the woods before I even considered transforming. Once I did, I was changed in a matter of seconds.

"One." _Thud. _My wings powered down, shooting me several feet into the air. I hung there for a second before I floated back to the ground.

I tried again. "One." _Thud. _"Two." _Thud. _I climbed higher into the air, then spread my wings as wide as they'd go.

I hung there for a second or two more than before, and again I floated gently down to the ground. I thought for a second before I smiled. _I wonder…_

I did the same thing, only this time when I floated I tilted my left wing. "Too fast!" I shouted as I turned right around and did a face-plant.

"Man, how do ghosts do this?" I asked no one in particular, cleaning grass and dirt out of my hair. _Ghosts don't need wings, _I reminded myself. "Well I do, so I'm just going to have to get used to them."

"Let's see what happens when I turn more slowly," I said as I pumped my wings three times. Instead of tilting my wing I leaned the left side of my body down.

I tilted towards the ground, but I realized at the last second that I had to tilt my face up. I did, and I felt my chest rustle against the grass as I barely avoided a second face-plant.

Happy with my accomplishment I fanned my wings out all the way. I felt as if the wind suddenly started blowing out from the ground as I gained altitude.

The speed that I rose at shocked me. I flew level for a while, and when I looked down I could easily see Amity from end to end.

I smiled and thought, _Now the fun begins…_

I pointed myself almost straight down and pulled in my wings. The wind screamed by my ears, drowning out my own scream. Amity suddenly seemed a lot bigger, and I snapped my wings out a second after I passed the roofs of some of the taller buildings.

I gasped as pain seared through my wings, though it quickly faded thanks to my body's accelerated healing ability. _Okay, _I thought, trying to catch my breath, _I'm never doing that again._

"You look lost," A familiar voice called from behind me, "Any chance of you staying that way?"

I turned around, and saw Danny Phantom floating in the air with his sword strapped to his hip. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a wary look on his face that changed the instant I turned around. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up, and his mouth opened a little bit. All in all he looked totally cute, especially since I knew what he was looking at.

"I…" I hesitated, though I still kept my wings fanned as wide as they'd go, "Are you Danny Phantom?"

"Uh," he groaned, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

I leaned forward, and slowly flapped my wings until we floated about an armspan apart. _Say something! _I thought.

"Did you really kill Tir's father?" I asked. _Dyah! You do not ask a cute guy who's ogling you a question like that!_

"Why do you ask?" Danny shot back. He looked startled for a second before he concealed it behind a cold face.

I wasn't sure why, but I could feel intense cold radiating from Phantom, but it didn't feel like anger. It felt like what you'd expect sadness, misery, or even fear to feel like.

"I only asked because he's a friend of mine. I didn't mean to frighten you," I answered. I noticed his startled look again. "I think I can feel emotions. It's a bit hard to control."

_Why would he be frightened by what Tir thinks of him? _I wondered, _Tir can't hurt him._

"Wha- um… Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" He seemed really tense, and I didn't need to concentrate to know that fear was pouring off him more thickly than sweat. I concentrated hard on his feeling of fear. I heard muffled voices, like whispering or something.

Letting go of the feeling I answered, "I can hear whispers of your feelings, but I can't hear anything clearly."

I arched an eyebrow when a huge amount of his fear melted away, and he felt relieved. His face stayed blank, but he said, "Good. And no, I didn't kill Mr. Morgan, though I can imagine at least one person who might do something like that to turn Tir against me."

"Why would somebody turn Tir against you?" I asked. A feeling like fear, though a bit more shaky, replaced Phantom's relief.

"Because it would kill me," was all he managed to say before a massive white fist slammed into the side of his head.

"_MURDERER!" _Yurei roared as he slammed a fist into Phantom's stomach and drove the wind out of him. He knotted his two hands together and then slammed Phantom into the pavement below.

The pain that I knew Phantom was feeling was easily eclipsed by a huge torrent of emotions from Yurei. Anger, sadness, pain, a smouldering hatred, but what surprised me most: he _feared _Phantom. It was where all of his other emotions stemmed from.

I'd never realized how easily or how strongly Phantom affected him. When Phantom was near, he was an unstoppable flood of hate.

I snapped back to reality when Yurei's enormous roar exploded in my ears. The pain Phantom felt suddenly spiked dangerously. I plummeted more quickly than I had only a few moments before.

Yurei had Phantom around the throat and was just about to claw his face off when Phantom's sword flashed from his side and tore a long slit across Yurei's stomach. He roared and dropped Phantom.

Phantom dropped to his knees, holding one hand to his throat as he slammed the sword's pommel into Yurei's chin. Yurei fell, but not before his tail flicked around Phantom's leg and pulled him onto his back.

The pain from each of them was unbelievable, but Phantom's agony was more from emotional pain than physical pain. I couldn't understand why.

They recovered their feet at the same time, and were just about to resume their battle. My eyes flicked around, taking in the crowd that was starting to form. _This could lead to their pain soon, _I thought.

They charged at each other, Yurei with a furious bellow, Phantom with a yell that he poured all of his pain and frustration into.

I did the only thing I could. I charged forward and threw myself between them. I threw an arm out at each of them and shouted, **"NO!"**

OOOOO (Tir)

I was just about to tear Phantom to pieces when a strange girl suddenly dashed between us. Even in my fervor I heard her shout, **"NO!"**

I stopped dead, though she still had to hold her arm out to catch me. Phantom stopped too, surprised, though I knew it was for a different reason.

I'd heard her voice before, with a slightly less forceful tone, though she sounded no less powerful than she did now.

She straightened her arms, and I was surprised by the strength she had in them. With that small push she made me take a step back.

"Stop this senseless fighting at once!" she shouted. Her deep blue eyes glared at me and she said, "You!" she turned to Phantom and repeated, "And You!"

"Uh, no offence, but this is none of your business," Phantom interrupted.

"Death is my business," she answered. Her voice was a lot less urgent and thunderous than before. "If you keep fighting like this Amity Park will die. You are both guardians of this city, so why must you fight each other?"

The way she said it almost made me stop fighting right there. The pavement crunched, and I looked back at Phantom. My fervor returned.

"I must fight him because I am vengeance," I answered. I leapt into the air and brought my feet down to try and rip Phantom's chest open.

Before I knew what was happening Svalla had grabbed my feet. With a powerful twist she turned me around in midair and threw me across the street. I slammed into the wall of an office building and hit the ground amid scattering onlookers.

_Damn it, she's strong! _I thought as I crouched on my hands and knees, gasping, _I've never been this out-classed by one opponent. How is she possibly this strong?_

I looked up. Svalla was standing over me, with Phantom still in the middle of the street. She arched an eyebrow and asked, "Are we done?"

I looked at Phantom, and uttered one menacing growl. I turned back to Svalla and rumbled, "I'm done. For now."

"Then leave," she said with a voice that betrayed her strength.

I paused for a second. I looked at her, then to Phantom, then back at her. I grunted, then turned around and started climbing the office building I'd been thrown into. A minute or two later I was airborne and gone.

OOOOO (Delphina)

After Yurei was gone I turned back to Phantom. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "Now you see what I can do."

He snapped out of his reverie and answered, "Yeah. So what are you? Some sort of ghost?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. You're more powerful than nine out of ten ghosts I meet. So then what are you?"

"I am truth," I answered cryptically. I spread my wings and thrust myself into the air, taking off more easily than I had before, though I was still only a few inches over the heads of the onlookers.

_He seems nicer than Tir and Yurei always say he is, _I thought. I smiled to myself as I thought, _They could start a club!_

"Now about this super strength…"

OOOOO (Ronnie)

"_Yurei to Shiro! Yurei to Shiro! Do you copy!" _Tir's voice blared over my headset. I almost had to wrench it off he was so loud. Still, he'd only use that tone if it was really urgent.

"_I hear you, Tir. What's the big emergency?" _ I asked.

"_I just had an encounter with Svalla," _he answered, "_You'd best get over here! You know how to find me."_

"Gotcha," I replied, cutting off. Within ten minutes I'd triangulated Tir's ecto-signature on my visor and followed him to an old warehouse that was one of the check-points on our patrol.

As I peeled off my helmet I called out, "Yurei?" He climbed over the far rail and approached. "So what's the big emergency?"

"I found Svalla," he said flatly, "And she defended Phantom."

My eyes widened, though they managed to lower themselves back to normal by the time he'd finished describing the encounter. "Well, it sounds to me more like she was trying to get you two to stop killing each other."

"But he's already dead," Tir shot back, turning his back to me, "And if his idea of fun is murder, then if he doesn't kill me he's going to kill someone else."

"I've looked through Phantom's track record, Tir," I said calmly, though the fact that he was taking his anger out on me was starting to tick me off, "And in the year and a half that he's been fighting ghosts not _one _person has died. I think that says something."

"Yeah, that he's gaining people's trust, and then he's going to stab them in the back," Tir growled. I could hear his teeth grinding together.

"Tir, your head's all screwed up," I sighed, "You're judging him based on what _you _know of him. Think clearly for a second here. As a ghost-hunting superhero, Phantom must have _numerous _ghostly enemies, and I'm sure that at least one of them can shape-shift. Maybe one of them's just trying to frame him so you'll kill him and remove a huge lump of their problems. Just think of how much all your enemies back home hate you."

Tir was quiet. "All I'm asking is that you stay _away _from Phantom for a while, until we have all the facts."

He was still quiet. "If you keep hunting him blindly like this, people are only going to get hurt. Which is more important; Your vengeance, or the lives of the people of Amity Park?"

"Why don't you want to hunt him?" Tir asked. Then it was my turn to be quiet. "Why are you turning your back on your father? On _our _father? Are you going to keep his soul from rest like this?"

I was quiet for a few minutes more before I answered, "I've let go of my hatred, Tirrell. I'm tired of hating. I have forgiven Phantom for what he did." Tir was about to protest, but I held up my hand. My tone was a bit more icy. "And before you _dare _ask me if I've turned my back on my father, answer me this: would _he _want you to spend the best years of your life hating?"

I took off and left him before he could answer. _Why can't he let go? He forgave Tai, didn't he?_

_One week later… _(Delphina)

"… and I'll see you later," I said over the phone just as I finished my nails. _Just 'cause a girl's not on the A-list anymore and she fights crime as a winged heroine doesn't mean she can't look good, _I thought.

I opened the door and just about ran right into my dad. He didn't look happy. He nodded towards the phone and asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend," I answered, looking as casual as I could, "Just wanted to clear something up on one of our assignments for school. I'm going to go give her some help."

He paused, then warned me, "Be back by five."

"Okay," I nodded.

"And Delphi," he called to me as I started down the stairs, "Keep your eyes open for boys. They'll spring traps on you you'll never see coming."

"O-kay," I said slowly, then continued on down the stairs.

OOOOO

"So now I'm a friend who needs help with her school assignments? Man, I could say the same thing and I'd be telling the truth," Tir grinned as he ran a hand up my spine.

We'd found a secluded spot in the forest a while back, while trying to escape Danny and his videotaping friends.

"He caught me offguard, okay?" I said back, kissing each of Tir's permanently closed eyes. "Wait, are you saying that I'm just your friend, and I can't do my own schoolwork?"

His hand stopped. The look on his face just made me laugh and I kissed him, then said, "I'm just messing with you, Tir. But I think dad's starting to get wise to us. We're either going to have to keep this well under the radar, or we're going to have to come out and tell him."

"The guy you said would have me made into soup?" he asked.

"I was exaggerating," I answered, shifting Tir's head so he would actually be looking at me, "Though if he saw what you were doing right now, it wouldn't be by too much."

"And, this is supposed to make me want to tell him, because…"

"Because it's better than if he finds out on his own," I answered, "Now are we going to tell him, or are you going to give him a reason not to like you."

"What reason?" he asked.

_If I weren't trying to manipulate him into this I'd be thinking his cluelessness is sooo hot right now,_ I thought. "However much my dad is going to dislike you, he dislikes cowardice a whole lot more."

Tir got to his feet and asked the hardest question he could ever have asked. "Why do you put up with it?"

"What?" I tried to play dumb.

"Delphina, Danny and I _invented _cluelessness; I know when someone's just playing dumb," he said sharply, turning his back on me.

I pushed a strand of stray hair back from my face and retied my ponytail. I put my coat back on (I hadn't taken any clothes off for two reasons: We weren't that far along, and it was getting into December. Snow'd probably be falling in a matter of days) and said simply, "I don't know. It's just what I've grown up with."

"When you can look back on your world and find its flaws… When you can question something and see a just reason for questioning it… When you can solve problems more with your mind than your body: _That's _when you've grown up. When something never changes from what it was, and you accept it and follow it as if it's that way for everyone, _that's_ growing up with it."

He turned back to me, and if he'd had eyes they'd be boring into me. "I'll be there; but _you'll _tell him. Or I'll be gone."

I was about to stop him when he added, "There is one thing about your father I can relate to: I don't tolerate cowardice either."

OOOOO

"Hey Del, what's wrong?"

Sam and I were shopping the next day. Just as I seemed to enjoy goth poetry more than I had, Sam seemed to enjoy shopping just a bit more. Only a bit though.

I sighed. "It's nothing."

"You'd have to think I'm either Danny or a monkey to believe that," Sam shot back, "So what's wrong?"

I sighed again, then said, "Tir's had enough of secrecy."

"Secrecy?" Sam asked. I glared at her until she said, "I'm kidding. Though I gotta say you two've been less than discrete."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, "But the thing is, dad's going to find out sooner or later, and while I do want to tell him before he finds out, I thought that if we were even more secret about it he might not find out."

"So you're trying to accomplish the opposite of what I do," Sam summed up my intent. I smiled, knowing that she'd date a guy just to make her parents mad. I personally thought she was insane like that.

"Yeah," I answered, stopping at the coffee shop to buy us each a cup, "And Tir's interpreted it as cowardly, and he doesn't like sneaking behind people's backs."

"He's pretty blunt that way," Sam chuckled, putting down a few coins to pay for her own cup, "And he's right, that is pretty pathetic."

"I know," I answered, handing Sam her cup, "You ordered the half-espresso?"

"Don't change the subject," Sam said flatly, taking her cup, "Now this isn't what I would do, but since you don't want to hurt him, what way would it be best for your dad to find out? On his own, or with you telling him?"

I sat down on a bench, with Sam sitting down beside me. I sipped my coffee as I considered her question. Just as we finished and Sam tossed our cups in the trash I answered, "I should tell him, but unlike you I'll make it gentle."

Sam laughed. "Probably not a bad idea. Will Tir be there?"

I nodded. "He agreed to be, though he said that I should tell dad."

"Then trust him. Just because he won't tell your dad doesn't mean he won't help you."

As we left the mall I stopped. I turned to Sam and asked, "And Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug, then ran off before she could catch me.

OOOOO

"So you're going to tell him then?" Tir asked. He sounded a little surprised, but he was more relieved than anything.

"So long as you're there," I answered.

"Great. So when do you want to tell him?"

"When do I want to tell him? Never," I answered bluntly, "When am I going to tell him? Tonight. Be at my place around six, okay?"

"I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"On my word and my life."

OOOOO

"Good supper Sally," Dad said as he kissed my stepmom on the cheek before going to put his dishes in the dishwasher.

_It's about to get a whole lot worse… _I thought. Just as I cleaned up the last of my chicken the doorbell rang. _But it's too late to back out now._

"I'll get it," I called to dad as I got out of my seat. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Fine day for mom _and _Ronnie to be gone with the cars," Tir growled, sweeping snow off his head and shoulders. "So have you told them yet?"

"I was just waiting for you," I said nervously.

"Delphina; Who's this?" I turned around as my dad spoke.

"I'll tell you in a second dad," I answered levelly, though I was trembling on the inside.

He arched an eyebrow, then sat down in his chair. "Sally! Would you please come in here?"

There was a slight clinking from the kitchen, then my stepmom bustled in. She knew from dad's less than happy tone that something potentially illegal was about to happen.

"Hey dad! What's-," Meg cut off as she and Mercie entered the room. The glare I shot at her was what shut her up. All she said after that was: "Oh; it's _you_."

After everyone except Tir and I were seated (Which was probably wise considering we could run out at a moments' notice) I started off, "For those of you who don't know," I glanced at my two sisters, "This is Tirrell Morgan, Tir is what he prefers. He and I have been dating for a little over a month now."

Dad's face was expressionless, but his fingers were clawing at the arms of his chair, and his face was white. His deep brown eyes were stormy.

"We haven't done anything really serious dad," I said quickly, "And we're both very sorry that we went behind your back like this."

"Yes sir," Tir nodded, "We should have told you sooner."

"But just because we haven't done anything serious yet," I wrapped an arm through Tir's, "Doesn't mean that I don't love him."

"And if there's ever the need, I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter, even if it means risking myself for her safety," Tir explained as he warmly twined his fingers through mine, "And if you have any punishment in mind for us, please be lenient on her sir. You have a wonderful daughter, and I'd hate myself if I knew she was punished because of me."

There was a dead silence. Even Mercie and Meg were quiet as we waited for dad's judgment. For an eleven year-old and a nine year-old they were really quiet.

Finally dad's eyes snapped up and glared at Tir. "Take off those shades, kid."

Tir hesitated, but at Dad's urging he took them off. Both my sisters recoiled, wide-eyed, and my stepmom looked like she'd just been slapped. Dad just arched an eyebrow.

"So you're blind?" Dad asked, "Or is that just a mask?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. His look, combined with anger so powerful that even in human form I could feel it easily, made me flinch.

"No sir; I am blind, though only in the sense that you're thinking of," Tir answered Dad as if I hadn't spoken.

Dad got up. He took a few steps forward before Tir pushed me to one side. Tir was nearly as tall as dad, and just as heavily built. In an icy whisper Dad growled, "Stay away from my daughter."

I could tell that Tir was nervous, though his voice didn't falter at all when he answered, _"No._ I'll stay away from your daughter when _she _tells me to stay away."

Dad seemed taken aback, and Meg gasped. No one had ever told dad 'no'. I was still thinking about that when Dad brought his fist back and drilled Tir right in the mouth.

I was angry for about a second before Tir recovered and clocked Dad right back. I'll give them credit, neither punch knocked either of them to the ground.

They were about to lunge at each other when I decided that letting them fight was going to do more bad than good.

"Enough!" I shouted. I rushed between them just as the ceiling collapsed and a massive metal ghost grabbed me around the waist.

"You'll be a perfect addition to my collection!" he grinned evilly as he plowed down the door and ran outside with me still in his hand. I still had enough sense left to scream before I was out cold.

OOOOO (Tir)

Without even thinking about the situation I'd just been in I rushed out after Delphina, ducking behind her house just long enough to transform. I was in the air quickly, and hopelessly scanned the night sky for any sign of them.

_It's no use, _I thought, frustrated, _the only way I could follow them was if… _At that point I slapped a hand across my face for being so stupid.

I clicked my headset on, set it to the dark hunter's frequency (when you can transform into a powerful beast that has power beyond the bonds of nature, you pick up on things that involve your other senses). Within seconds I got a very sleepy voice that said, "This had better be good, or I'll hunt you down and throttle you like a rat."

_That's her, _I smiled, then asked, "Hunter?"

Instantly her voice became very aware. "Yurei? What is it? Is Phantom nearby?"

"Delphina Masa has just been kidnapped," I said bluntly, ignoring her last question, "And there's someone here who's more than willing to help."

"Put him on," Hunter said flatly, "I'm on my way."

"Great." I changed back to human form, then readjusted the earphone and asked, "Hunter?"

"Tir!" her voice rose a few chords, "What the hell are you doing calling? How do you know Yurei?"

"That's not important right now," I cut her off before she could ask more questions, "Yurei's got other business to attend to, and I need someone who can track ghosts."

Silence. Then: "Alright. But leave the fighting to me; I'm not going to lose one of my best friend's because some civilian screws things up."

Within minutes her jetsled pulled into view. "Which way were they headed?" she asked through a red visor.

"A ghost I've encountered before kidnapped her, probably to get to me," I answered. Once we were on the jetsled I said firmly, "Give me a gun."

"But you're-"

"I know," I answered, "I'm blind; but my eyes aren't my only weapon."

OOOOO (Delphina)

I woke up, and briefly wondered why the ground below was where the sky should be. Then I remembered what had happened and started struggling fiercely. "It's no use, girl," I looked up and saw the metal ghost that'd grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I growled, trying to pry myself loose.

"Why? So you can fall to your death?" the ghost asked through irregular teeth, "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I am under orders to acquire you."

"Why me?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I changed tactic. "What makes you think you aren't going to be stopped?"

"By Phantom? He doesn't even know where I am! This was a hit-and-run mission, kid," he chuckled, though it sounded more like the echo of steel grating on steel.

"My boyfriend won't rest until he knows where I am," I shot back. Skulker twitched, and I sensed some degree of fear before he concealed it.

"Mr. Morgan is no threat to me in his current state," Skulker replied, "Though I'm surprised you're still dating him, what with his other side like it is."

"Other side?" I asked. Just at that moment there was a roar like I've never heard that swept down on us like a tidal wave.

Pure fear oozed from Skulker as the massive jet-pack on his back shot to its maximum acceleration ability.

His progress was halted when three beams of red light blew open one of the jets on his pack. A fourth shot blew up the other one.

Skulker twisted upside-down, and landed heavily on the ground below, with me clutched over him. His suit was damaged, though he still managed to hold me up and point a ghost gun at my temple.

"Stop where you are, or else," he warned, letting the gun energize before he held it steady. _If he shoots are my powers going to be able to save me?_

There was a loud thrumming, and a horse-shoe shaped jet-sled roared into view. I might've seen it sooner, except Skulker was holding my head in a vice grip. The red hunter was standing on it, with three automated ecto-drones pointed at Skulker, while each of her hands held an ecto-gun.

"Let her go, ghost," she said flatly, energizing all five guns. Rumor had it her suit, jet-sled and weapons were all fused to her nervous system on a cellular level.

"Why?" Skulker taunted, and I could tell he was grinning without even looking. Meanwhile the red hunter burned with frustration and anger.

"You're all just like Phantom; you're all a threat to my city that should be destroyed," the red hunter grated, "Now let her go!"

"Ha!" Skulker laughed, "Or what?"

There was a loud _clang, _and Skulker's grip on my skull loosened. I ducked just as a ghost ray buzzed over my head, hitting Skulker in the arm.

"Let's get outta here!" I whipped around at the familiar voice. There was Tir, dragging me away from the ghost.

"You came for me?" I asked.

"_We _came for you," the red hunter said over her shoulder as her ecto-drones formed a cage around Skulker.

"As did I," a split second before the red hunter took a powerful ghost ray to the chest. She recovered in time to nearly burst with anger at the third party.

"Tirrell, long time no see…" I looked at Tir. For the first time I saw him trembling, and a huge blast of fear shot through his system.

_There's only _one _being that can do that to him, _I thought, and I finally looked up and followed the gazes of Tir and the red hunter…

XXXXX

Now if you can't figure out who that is, after reading both parts of this fic, you deserve a swift rap over the head with the Anti-Creep Stick!

I'm not going to say anymore, lest it reveal what is to come. All I will say is this:

_It… is… coming._


	13. For the Man who has Everything

Disclaimer: You know.

For those of you who hate cliffies hides behind anti-mob shield too bad! There'll be more where this came from!

By the way tries to conceal evil grin this chapter should bring back some old memories for all of us.

"_My good intentions are completely lethal."_

**_-_Margaret Atwood**

(Valerie): For the Man Who has Everything

He floated over us with glowing palms that would've vaporized me if my new suit wasn't ecto-resistant. The glowing palms only seemed to make his eyes and grin appear more shadowed and alien. I had no doubt then that he was a demon of the cruelest kind.

"_Phantom," _I spat. Instantly all my weapons were on him point-blank.

He looked at me as if I weren't worth more of his time than a fly. "I love you too, Val." That only made me more angry. I flew at him, ready to turn him into a few choice cuts. With a sweep of one hand a tangible ray of ghost energy wrapped around my middle.

He sighed, bored, then threw me to the ground. There was a loud _crack_, and I thanked God for my new, almost armor-like gear.

"What do you want?" Tir asked, immediately stepping between Phantom and Delphina. Phantom turned his slight attention back to them, and his psychopathic grin widened.

"Nothing much, Tirrell," Phantom said quietly. He floated down until Tir and he were nose to nose, then whispered, "Just your skin."

Tir trembled for a second, though whether it was because of fear or anger I couldn't tell. All I know is that the next second my respect for him really grew. In one swift movement he clocked Phantom right in the jaw.

Phantom stepped back, surprised at the small drop of ectoplasm that leaked from his lip. His grin returned the next second and he replied, "Wow. That almost hurt, _boy._ Got any other tricks to share?"

"None I can use in front of a pair of girls," Tir answered. His normally slick hair was hackled, and he was an inch away from snarling.

"Too bad. It looks like this'll have to wait. Until then, go run home to your daddy." he let that sink in before he slapped one of his hands in mock forgetfulness. "Oh, that's right, you don't have a daddy, do you?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Tir said, almost calmly, though even with my visor on I could tell he wanted to kill Phantom, or do whatever it is you do to ghosts to keep them from coming back.

"Dear boy," Phantom said as he disappeared, "I'm not the one you're _supposed _to be afraid of."

Just when we thought he was gone Tir roared in pain. he dropped to the ground, scrabbling to try and reach four green-tinted welts on his back. "Oh, and that's for your show of impudence."

We waited for a few seconds, but we didn't hear any more of Phantom's voice.

I got up and ran to Tir's side, where Delphina was already trying to sooth him. I was almost astounded; Delphina and I had never been close. Even when I was a popular kid she was too shallow for my taste. But the obvious attention and concern she was showing Tir made me realize that being exiled from the A-list had done her as much good, perhaps more, than it'd done me.

"I'll get you to the hospital," I said firmly, pulling Tir onto my jetsled.

"No," he said firmly, even though it was through ground teeth, "Drop us off at the Masa's; I have some unfinished business there."

"But-"

"_Now!" _he rasped. I looked at Delphina. She shrugged.

I sighed, then agreed to take them.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"So you're back; both of you," dad said simply when we stumbled in through the demolished front door.

I looked up at him. Every thought and thing that we'd just seen welled up in me, and my eyes bored into him.

Mom had just been sending my two sisters off to bed. Now my entire family was again assembled in the living room.

I glared at dad until he took a step back, then said in a low voice, "How dare you."

"This one blind man just had his back ripped open by a murderous _creature, _" I hissed that last word, "Faced the greatest fear of his life, saved me from what would probably have been death, and you _still _treat him like this? Where is your soul?"

I stormed out, though as softly as I could so I didn't jostle Tir, who could barely stand without my help, and said to Val, "The Morgan home; now."

She nodded, and after we grabbed a few of my things we were off into the night again.

OOOOO (Ronnie)

I was startled from the project I'd been working on (which was a revised version of the one Tir… dismantled) by a knock at the glass door.

I opened my bedroom door. _If Tir locked himself out again, I'm…_

"Oh my God!" I gasped. Delphina was supporting Tir, who was the one that had knocked weakly at the door. I couldn't see any injuries on him, but he had to be in pretty bad shape.

"Get him inside," I said gently as I slid the door open. Tir groaned, and I slid the door shut behind them. "Just keep him distracted while I go get some gauze." I ran to the closet, grabbed what was needed, and rushed back. My jaw dropped.

Tir was standing easily, showing no sign of his weakness. He and Delphina were hugging fiercely. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of her hair, when he opened his eyes.

He stopped dead, then gently pushed Delphina away from him. She noticed that I was there too, and her face turned a brilliant red.

I was speechless for a second, then smiled and said, "Well it looks like you've gotten over your allergy to ectoplasm."

Delphina looked at him, arching an eyebrow. Tir held a hand behind his head awkwardly and said, "Uh, sorry I didn't tell you?"

She arched an eyebrow, then smiled. "I'll let you off the hook this time. By the way, can I crash here? After what I told my dad, it wouldn't be a wise idea to go back for a day or two."

"I'll check with mom, but it should be okay," Tir said. He wrapped an arm around her and headed towards Tir's room.

"Hold on a second," I cut in, "The couch in the den folds out into a bed. You can sleep there."

She shrugged, and as I went to help her unfold it I whispered into her ear, "I'm watching you."

Her eyebrows kicked up. "To _bed, _Tir," I said out loud. I heard him grumble, then his door shut gently.

"At what age does puberty end for a man?" Delphina asked. With one quick movement I kicked off the cushions.

"About six months after death," I said flatly, unfolding the bed. "So you know now, huh?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb. Now you know our secret. You must swear to protect it and preserve it."

"What secret?" Delphina asked again, a bit more annoyed than before.

_Maybe she doesn't know, _I thought. Her eyebrow kicked up, and I replied, "That Tir's allergic to ectoplasm. If Phantom found out that he was allergic to it, he might take advantage of it. Though I'm starting to doubt it."

"Why?" Delphina asked.

"Because I'm starting to think that Phantom might have changed. He's become a protector, a guardian. Whenever I see him, He's always fighting the ghosts who _cause _the damage. I'll never _like _him, but I do respect him now."

"You didn't respect him before?"

"I _feared _him before," I answered, "But what I'm wondering is what brought about his change."

"Does Tir know that?"

"He can't even see it. He's still too blinded by hate to see anything about Phantom clearly. That hate makes him vulnerable, Delphina."

I stepped towards her until we were nose to nose. She was taller than me, but just barely. I'm more powerfully built anyway. "And if I learn that you have _ever _taken advantage of that, even once…"

"Alright." She held up a hand to silence me. "I understand."

I softened a bit, and said, "I'm sorry if I seem a bit overprotective."

"A _bit?_"

"But he's been through a lot. There are times that I feel like he died in that cave. You're one of the first people who he's opened up to, Delphina, and he's opened up more to you than anyone else."

"He's healing, but his wounds are still open and raw. So think of him every time."

She paused, then nodded. I smiled and said gently, "Goodnight."

OOOOO (Danny)

I had just finished forcing Skulker back into the thermos when Tir showed up. To say that he was in a towering infernal rage would have been an understatement.

"DIE PHANTOM!" he roared as he crushed the pavement I'd been standing on a second before.

I drew Equilibrium and blocked his claws as he raked them across the blade. "Why do you fight, Phantom? Why do you fight these ghosts for these people? What's in it for you? Glory? Fame? Power? Why do you protect them?"

I paused, but just long enough to start thinking on an answer. "Why do I fight for them?" I asked, deflecting Tir's claws as they flew by my face.

"Yes, why?" Tir asked, jeering at me. I chanced a slash at him, and he caught Equilibrium easily in between his hands.

Suddenly, an idea came to me. I looked around at the people watching; Sam, Tucker, Jazz, even some of my classmates. "The reason I fight for them…" I twisted to one side, letting go of Equilibrium, and punched Tir in the head as hard as I could. He took two faltering steps back, and landed face-up.

"… Is because I love them," I answered. Equilibrium reappeared in my right hand, and I flew away.

OOOOO

"Hey Danny," Sam asked after I changed back and we were headed back home from the first day of school since the dance.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling my jacket a little closer around me, to keep out the late November cold.

"Did you really mean what you said to Tir?" she asked, "That you fight ghosts because you love us?"

For some reason I hadn't realized that Sam had actually heard me say that. "That's a good part of it, yeah."

"What kind of love are we talking about here?" Tucker asked warily.

"Friends care about each other, Tuck," I smiled, elbowing him lightly in the ribs, "Siblings care, parents care, teachers care, and yes, arch-enemies care even though they may not realize it."

"Either way, all this talk about caring is giving me an appetite. Veggie soup?" Sam asked, offering each of us a small thermos from her backpack.

"How do girls think of everything?" Tucker asked. He paled as he looked at the soup and added, "Though you could've added a few small chunks of beef or something."

"Wouldn't want to spoil your appetite, would I?" Sam asked, smiling.

I was just finishing off my thermos when the expected happened. My ghost sense went off.

"I gotta go," I said shortly. I dashed into an alley and changed instantly, then flew off into the sky.

"Danny!" Sam called. I look back for a second. Sam's face was blank for a second, then broke into a wide smile. "Good luck!"

I smiled back, then waved, and flew away into the late afternoon sky.

OOOOO (Sam)

I sighed as I watched Danny fly off into the sky.

"The world seems a whole lot less hopeless with you two around."

I glanced at Tucker. "Are you okay, Tucker?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. It's you two I'm concerned about," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My good mood was starting to fade, and with it were Tucker's chances of escaping uninjured.

"If you don't make a move, and soon, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Tucker said bluntly.

"No woman thinks he's worth anything!" I shot back hotly.

"You prove that wrong," Tucker answered. I elbowed him in the ribs, and he gasped, "Although I could be persuaded to think differently."

I was quiet. I tried to shut the thought out of my head, but I couldn't. _Is Tucker right?_

OOOOO (Jazz)

"_Ouch! _Watch that cut, will you? It hurts!" Danny yelped as I applied bandages to his back.

"Would you sooner let these get infected? It's bad enough stitching you up, I don't need to start pumping puss out of you," I shot back at him.

He grunted, and we were both quiet for a few minutes. Finally, I said, "Danny, you're pushing yourself too hard."

"What are you talking about? I've taken injuries worse than this before," Danny answered. The edge was out of his voice, so I guessed the iodine had taken effect.

"I know, but with Tir around to complicate things you've been getting steadily worse," I said softly, voicing my obvious concern, "You can't keep fighting like this, Danny. Sooner or later one of those punks is going to get lucky, and you're not only going to be half-ghost anymore."

Danny was quiet. Then he said softly, "I would sooner die than let one of you."

"That doesn't mean that you have to put your life on the line for us, Danny," I answered, trying to point out the logic in what I was saying.

"Jazz," Danny said exasperatedly, then quieted a bit, "If you had my powers, and you had the opportunity to make a difference, would _you _be listening to my advice?"

I was silent. The thought had honestly never occurred to me. Danny continued, "Because of me people don't have to fear a ghost around every turn. They can live in safety. Now, because of me, nobody has to worry about losing their whole life… because of some dead soul with a grudge."

I stopped adjusting Danny's bandages. I knew what he was talking about. "You win."

Danny got up, stretched gently, then left my room. _Be safe, Danny._

OOOOO (Maddie)

"I didn't know you could cook, Danny," I said as I chewed on a piece of chicken, "This is delicious!"

"I still say he should've used the Fenton Oven to make this," Jack grumbled, mulling over a drumstick.

"Jack! Dad!" Jazz and I scolded at the same time, "Danny's worked hard on this!"

We looked at each other, and I couldn't help raising my eyebrows. "I'll put the dishes away," Jazz said after a second. She piled up the dishes and headed for the kitchen while Jack headed for the lab.

I was about to follow him down when Danny said something softly. "What was that, sweetie?" I asked.

Danny ignored me. I turned around, and was about to tell him it's impolite to ignore someone, when I saw the look on his face.

He'd walked over to the dining room window without me realizing it. He stared out the window sadly, as if he was missing something that he wanted to come back.

"I wish this lot hadn't fallen to me," he said, "I wish I'd never set a foot in all this."

_What's he talking about? _I thought.

He continued, "I'm tired of this. I wish there weren't any more monsters, or madmen, or secrets. I wish I was a kid again."

"Why did this fall to me?"

I thought on what he had said. _Probably some trouble at school or something. _I approached his side, and gently put an arm on his shoulder. "Sometimes we all get tired of what we have to deal with."

Danny tensed at first, but relaxed as I kept talking, "If you're in over your head, it won't do anybody any good by backing out now. We all have our responsibilities, Danny. And we all have our own battles, our own monsters, and even our own madmen."

"And whatever secrets people keep, it's only to protect the people they care about."

Danny was quiet. Then he smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks, mom."

He shivered, and as he dashed out of the house he called back, "I love you!"

I smiled after him. I wiped a hand across my eyes. And then an explosion erupted from the lab.

_Speaking of protecting the people we care about…_

OOOOO (Lancer)

"Children of Crisis, Fenton!" I shouted, making every student in the room jump, "You're more dead than alive!"

Mr. Foley snickered, but ceased immediately when Daniel shot him a glare. "I had a late night, Mr. Lancer. That and-"

He stopped himself before he continued. "Then I suggest you take your seat and stop disturbing my class time."

With a tired nod Danny took his seat. As I began the lesson I couldn't stop thinking about Danny. _His marks were okay at the beginning of last year, but they've been slipping steadily. Is something happening at home?_

I looked at Danny, who was still trying to keep his eyes open. Despite the slip in his grades I noticed that he'd gradually gotten leaner. Wiry muscles etched the skin on his arms, and his hands had become scarred and tough.

_Couldn't be. If something were happening his body would be deteriorating, not growing stronger._

There was a tiny thump as Danny's head hit his textbook. I noticed Samantha nudge him gently, and Tucker looked concerned. As she nudged him again she looked up, probably to check and see if I'd noticed.

One of the sheets on the overhead slipped. I reached down to grab it, and as I placed it back on the overhead I flashed her a small smile.

Sam paused, then flashed me a small smile in return, and left Danny to rest. _Whatever's happening, his friends are with him._

I glanced back at Samantha and saw how affectionately she looked at him.

_He's in loyal hands._

OOOOO (Tir)

_I fly tonight…_

XXXXX

I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I've been sorting through some issues, and I hope I can resolve them soon. I thank you all for your patience.

This is but a respite. Evil shall find its way back once more.

Stay tuned.


	14. A Wolf in Snake's Clothing

Disclaimer: Duh!

The plot picks up once more, and some of the mystery is unveiled. Read on, my friends.

Read on.

"_Deception is evil's most _powerful _weapon."  
_**- Jack's Father (Samurai Jack)**

(Danny): The Wolf in Snake's Clothing

"So these last few ghost attacks, which include the Fright Knight, Behemoth, _and _Spectra, were all fought for an _eye_!" Tucker asked. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, only about an hour after I'd gotten word of what Dani had seen.

"Apparently," Sam answered as she leaned against my wall, "And according to Dani this 'eye' transformed Delphina into some sort of barrel-chested valkyrie that makes Danny seem like a very strong mouse after she swallowed it."

"Did she actually say _barrel-chested?" _Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly, but you get the idea," I smiled. I knew exactly what was going through his head, "They're probably all muscle anyway, Tuck. Judging from her transformation she's not a ghost, so she needs actual wings in order to fly, and enormous chest muscles would probably help."

"Oh well, worst enemy has her anyway," Tucker sighed, leaning back.

"He's not our worst enemy!" I said loudly, "He's my best friend!"

"While you're Danny Fenton," Sam pointed out, scowling a little.

"Guys," I sighed, then paused. I ran my fingers hopelessly through my hair and began, "Tir was my best friend before I knew either of you. Probably before I even knew myself. He was like the brother I've never had. We were so close we could almost hear each other's thoughts. I can't throw all that away, even after ten years of being separated from him."

"We're not saying that you do, Danny," Sam said gently, standing up and touching me on the shoulder, "All we're saying is that you be careful with him. He's-"

"Sam, Tucker," Jazz said as she poked her head into my room, "I suggest you leave. We have bigger fish to fry than Tir right now!"

"He's not a fish and we're not frying him!" I almost shouted.

"Danny, calm down," Jazz said, "You're wanted downstairs."

Sam and Tucker left the room, but Jazz was still looking at me from the doorway. I sighed and looked at a picture I'd dug up from an old album and framed. It was a picture of Tir and me, soaked and slimy after our first ecto-goo fight. We both looked like we were the happiest kids in the world.

"We'll get him back, Danny," Jazz said softly, "I know we will."

I turned to Jazz and smiled, "Thanks sis. Though if we are going to convince him, it'd better be soon before someone really gets hurt."

She didn't answer, and left with the door open. I tried to put on a straight face, then headed downstairs.

The second I came to the top of the stairs, I froze.

"_**YOU!"**_

OOOOO(Jazz)

For the first time I'd ever heard Danny's voice sounded like thunder. Even his ghostly wail couldn't compare to the sheer power and feeling behind that word. I couldn't blame him for it, though mom and dad were startled by his tone. Vlad however, was unscathed, and only smiled coolly back.

"Why hello, Daniel!" Vlad said with fake enthusiasm, "How's life been treating you?"

By that point Danny had calmed down somewhat, though I could tell he was still tense. He answered simply, "Fine. Your ecto-acne rear its ugly puss-filled head recently?"

Vlad scowled for only a second before he answered, "No, I'm afraid your findings cured it completely. It's amazing what you can figure out if you just know _where _and _how _to look."

Danny had a confused look on his face. I was just as confused. _Why'd he emphasize those two words?_

Luckily he was saved from having to voice his confusion as dad grabbed Vlad in a huge bearhug. "Hey Vladdie! What say we check out some of my new ghost gadgets! The Fenton Phantophone waits for no man!"

As dad dragged a miffed Vlad into the basement mom stepped into the room and gave each of us a pot of coffee. Barely able to suppress a devilish grin she left the room and said, "If Vlad asks, I said he should have them."

Once mom was gone Danny slumped into a chair and groaned, "Great! Why's he here this time? The last time he was here Sam and Tucker nearly paid for it with their lives."

"Maybe he's just here to darken your day," I suggested, though I was pretty sure we both knew that he was right.

"Good guess, Jasmine, but that's only part of the reason I'm here," we both jumped as Vlad came up behind us. Looking smugly at Danny Vlad grinned evilly and asked, "So Daniel, make any new enemies since I've been here?"

Danny arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Plasmius?"

"Oh nothing," Vlad said with fake innocence, "Just wondering if another friend of yours has undergone a case of mistaken identity."

Danny was expressionless for a moment, his face blank. Then his eyes glowed furiously until you could only see a pair of green orbs where his eyes were.

Without warning two powerful ghost-rays slammed into Vlad's chest and knocked him into the far wall.

As Vlad regained his senses Danny walked up to him until they were only an inch or two apart. He looked almost demonic with his eyes dominated by that glowing green colour.

He aimed one glowing green hand at Vlad's face and said in a low, but very threatening voice, _"Get out my house. Get out of my town. And get out of my life."_

Vlad actually looked scared for a second before he sneered. "Very well, Daniel. But know that I'm not done here. Before this day is through Mr. Morgan is going to hate you more than ever before. The next time he sees you… well, maybe I shouldn't go into the details."

With a sneer, Vlad phased through the wall and was gone.

The green glow was gone from Danny's eyes. He didn't look it, but I could tell that what Vlad had said scared him.

"We need to get to Tir's place… now!" Danny said quietly, "And bring the Ghost Peeler."

OOOOO(Tir)

I was still sleeping when my eyes flickered painfully. I sat up in bed and turned on the tiny earphone I always have on me and whispered, "Ronnie, we have company."

"That, my boy," a voice echoed from behind me, "Would be a slight understatement."

Without another word I was heaved upright by my collar and felt the familiar feeling of phasing through my ceiling.

I was set down as soon as I was entirely on the roof. "Who are you?" I asked harshly.

"A friend, Tirrell," the voice said again, "A friend who knows what you are, why you are like this and above all, who can sympathize with you. Now if you wouldn't mind…"

I transformed, growing as my bones and muscles thickened and hardened tremendously.

I stared at the ghost in front of me. He was dressed like a vampire, only he wore white with a cape that had red velvet on the inside. His skin was a pale blue, his eyes were red, and his hair curved up into two spikes.

"Impressive," the ghost praised me, "For someone who suffered at Phantom's hands you've done well."

"You know Phantom?" I growled, spreading my wings wide.

He arched an eyebrow and answered, "Well enough for him to have tricked me on at least a few occasions."

"Will you help me destroy him then?" I asked, slowly lowering my claws.

"Not directly, my dear boy," he said, shaking his head, "I have other matters to attend to."

"You said that you could sympathize with me," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "How?"

"You are a half-ghost, my boy," he said simply, "As am I."

My eyes widened. _Is it true? Am I no longer alone? _"What's your name?"

"You probably know me by my alias, but in this form I am Vlad Plasmius," he grinned deviously, "Try and guess who I am."

"There's only one other person I've ever heard of with that first name," I said flatly, "Not that my name is very common either."

I stepped towards Plasmius until we stood a few inches apart. I whispered, "Are you Vlad Masters?"

OOOOO(Dani)

_That cowardly manipulating snake! _I gnashed my teeth together furiously, _If I was strong enough I'd personally tear him apart!_

"I am," Vlad said out loud, still smiling. Tir relaxed entirely at that point.

"I've read your books," he said with a hint of admiration, "And they've really helped me explain things."

"My boy, us hybrids have powers beyond anything a pure human or ghost can even imagine; sometimes even _we _have a hard time understanding ourselves," Once he'd said that his face hardened, "But you and I are not the only hybrids out there, and they are not so giving as we are."

_Don't you dare say what you're about to say! _I thought, and if not for the fact that I wouldn't stand a chance against even _one _of them I would've attacked right then and there.

"What are you saying?" Tir asked hesitantly. I had a feeling that he knew what Vlad was saying, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Danny Phantom and his little sister Danielle Phantom are half-ghosts as well," Vlad answered. His lips trembled for a moment, and while Tir thought he was trying to control his emotions, I knew that Vlad was just trying to control his glee.

_I am personally going to kill him, _I said to myself.

"Do you know who they are?" Tir asked.

As they had talked Vlad had slipped his hand behind Tir's head. Just after he asked that question Vlad's hand glowed brightly. _He wouldn't, _I growled, about to make my presence very well known.

"NOOOO!" We all looked up in surprise as Danny appeared with his sword and slammed into Vlad's stomach as hard as he could.

Vlad barely recovered before Danny's fist collided with his jaw, followed by an uppercut that sent Vlad flying to the edge of the roof. Vlad tried to get up but Danny planted a foot on his chest and murmured something to Vlad. Vlad sneered in return.

Wordlessly Danny raised his sword and was just about to sheer Vlad's head off when Tir roared and struck Danny aside like he was a fly. He advanced and was just about to crush Danny like an ant when a wide swath of green light hit Tir right on.

He groaned in protest as his skin peeled off, leaving a slightly smaller, and weaker, Yurei behind. "Danny, you handle Plasmius! I'll deal with this guy!"

OOOOO(Danny)

I flew at Vlad as fast as I could, ready to kill him without hesitation. Just as I came within arms length of him he shifted to one side and slammed his elbow into my back.

I whirled upside down and turned around. Vlad grinned evilly as he multiplied himself and said, "Daniel, must we repeat this over and over again? You know you can't win."

"Maybe not," I admitted. I clamped my eyes shut and felt myself split into three separate entities. We were completely identical, except I was the only one holding Equilibrium. "But at least I can try!"

I made one massive arc of ecto-energy, and as two of the Vlads flew up to elude it I slipped under them and let loose my ghostly wail. Not even Vlad's mirror shield was powerful enough to stop it, and they were blown away by the sheer force of my attack. As soon as my attack stopped they both disappeared with a _poof!_ That made me realize they were both duplicates.

Speaking of duplicates, my own duplicates weren't faring so well. One of them had already been vaporized, and the other was caught in Plasmius' ghost stinger.

I could feel Equilibrium crackling in my hands. I raised it over my head, and with one powerful stroke a massive arc of crackling energy ripped from the tip of my sword. I vaporized one Vlad, and badly injured the other. Sadly, I managed to destroy my duplicate as well.

As Vlad struggled to get up I placed a heavy boot on his chest, forcing him to the ground.

Sparks crackled in the air, and not just from Equilibrium. My entire body burst with energy. The green stones in Equilibrium shone like stars, and the blade flickered and cracked like fire.

I held Equilibrium with both hands, the blade pointed down at Vlad's chest. _"Get out of my life!" _I growled.

Despite the flaming sword ready to waste him, Vlad sneered. "Daniel, if you think you have any actual life left, you're more foolish than I imagined."

He was intangible, invisible, and gone in a matter of seconds. I didn't have much time to think on what he'd said, as I disgruntled roar hit my ears.

I whipped around, and a shrunken version of Tir's ghost form was growling and snarling as he kept getting hit by bursts of energy from the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

His wings weren't even visible, and he was much closer to his human size. His tail was pretty much gone, and only a few features on his face and his white skin were what separated him from his human self.

Another roar tore out of his mouth as another layer of his skin peeled off. He had one hand clutching at his eyes, and the other was digging into his chest.

"Jazz, enough!" I said as I tore off her helmet, "We never tested the Ghost Peeler on half-ghosts! The stress might kill him!"

Jazz stopped instantly. She pressed a small button just on the top link of the armor on her neck, and the suit started to retract, until it was its normal handheld self.

I looked back at Tir. He was lying on the ground, in some twisted form between his gargoyle self and his human self. "Let's put him back," I said quietly.

I grabbed Tir around his chest, and phased through the roof. Luckily, his room was directly below.

I put him down gently, and rolled up his blankets. "I swear Tir, I _will_ find the one who did this to you. And I'll make him pay."

I flew up through the ceiling. I grabbed Jazz under the arms as we flew off, and I heard her say, "We've done all the good that we can for now, Danny."

"Let's just hope it's enough."

OOOOO (Dani)

_Looks like my direct spying days are over, _I thought. _Fortunately a half-ghost won't set off his ghost-sense…_

OOOOO (Vlad)

"All of the pieces are now in place," I said to Skulker as I returned to my castle, "Now all we have to do is wait for Daniel to play his trump card…"

XXXXX

It has begun. The infamous words of Slade Wilson before Trigon wiped out all of humanity. Will we see the same fate? Will even Danny's staunch resolve and steadfast valor be swept aside like leaves in the wind? Does orange juice really taste good with Froot Loops?

Find out next time on 'Way of the Ghost: The D Factor'!


	15. Revelation

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

For anyone who's wondering about my rapid-firing, I already had most of chapter fourteen written before I even finished chapter thirteen. Hope you didn't get a stroke when you saw that!

Enjoy Chapter 15!

"_Of course, who else can guarantee my level of confidentiality?"  
_**-the Penguin**

(Delphina): Revelation

"Hey sis!" Mercie called to me as I opened the front door, "Where're you going?"

"To get some studying done," I called over my shoulder. _Truth enough, _I thought to myself.

I hid in the nearest alley to my house, which is still a fair ways away, and changed. "I'll still never get used to that," I told myself as the cloud around me faded.

With a powerful stroke of my wings I soared into the air. I could feel the rays of the sun playing on the surface of my skin. I was suddenly filled with a huge surge of pure joy.

I powered my wings in whatever directions I wanted. I'd shoot hundreds of feet into the air, then spiral and spin down until I almost touched the ground, pulling up just at the last second. I could feel myself bouncing and gliding gently on currents of air.

I flew only a few feet above the ground as I approached the school. I wove between surprised spectators, twisting and weaving with only split seconds between grace and someone's broken bones.

A split second before I would've collided with her I saw Paulina. She was staring at me with the same slack-jawed awe as everyone else.

I stretched out my wings to their fullest extent. She swayed back a little bit, buffeted by the backdraft I'd created.

I was about to talk to her when the corners of her mouth curved sharply down, and she scowled darkly at me.

I flared with anger, and she recoiled as if I'd slapped her. My anger died, and with another stroke of my wings I was gone into the sky.

I wove and twisted through the air, sometimes fifty feet over their heads, sometimes inches short of crushing them.

Just as I broke out of a dive I heard somebody let out a whoop. After a matter of seconds another person whooped, and soon almost everyone was cheering wildly. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could feel the air vibrating with my shout. It sounded like everything, and nothing. Every beautiful quality of every sound was poured into it, and yet it still sounded like a human voice.

I felt like I'd been yelling forever when I finally stopped. I looked down, and the cheering had stopped. Some people even looked like they had tears in their eyes. Even Paulina seemed shaken.

For some reason I glanced at the school. Tir was standing on the step. I could feel awe and something else radiating from him. For the first time I couldn't feel any anger in his heart.

I instinctively glided to him, and set down in front of him. Gently, I touched a hand to his shoulder and said, "Be at peace."

I flew off, and there was silence on the school grounds.

OOOOO

"Why do you defend him?" Yurei asked as he drove a massive fist toward my face.

"Because he is worth defending," I answered, side-stepping his attack.

"Why do you fight me?" he asked, flicking his tail at my arm.

"You're the one fighting," I replied, grabbing his tail and yanking on it. He fell to the ground, and I added, "With every fight you two have, you put innocent people in danger. How could you forgive yourself if one of your fights killed someone's mother? Or father? How could you live with such a thing hanging over your head?"

Yurei paused. For one of the first times his anger and hatred guttered and died. I felt disgust and other emotions cross through his mind, then there wasn't too much else.

His features softened, and for the first time, despite his being a gargoyle, I realized he was actually kind of attractive in his own rough way.

He got to his feet. He looked at me for the longest time before he asked, "What are you?"

I gave him a small smile and retorted, "I wish I knew," before I flew away.

OOOOO (Ronnie)

"So what is this all about?" I asked Tir. He seemed different than usual. Specifically, he seemed to have finally relaxed.

"I've decided to tell her," Tir said simply.

"Are you completely crazy?" I asked him irately, "She'd run away screaming and tell everyone."

"Have some faith, sis," he replied, "I lost mine a while back and I still trust her enough not to tell."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to change your mind, am I?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've changed my mind about many things, Ronnie," Tir answered as he gently shut the door.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"So what's this all about?" I asked Tir as he led me through the woods like a dog on a scent, "We've been walking for over an hour."

"You'll see," he answered, not letting go of my hand for a second. A few minutes later we came into a clearing.

Tir sat on a log in the center of the clearing and said, "There is something of utter importance that I have to tell you, Delphina.

"I have been set apart from the rest of the world my whole life, and I've felt that no one has answered or even heard my prayers, until now.

"Before I tell you my deepest, darkest secret, you must promise me that you won't tell another living soul of what happens in this clearing."

_What's gotten into him? _I wondered, _Tir's never acted like this before._

"I promise," I answered simply.

Tir lifted himself off the stump and started walking slowly towards me. I could feel his entire body shivering in anticipation.

"I stand between light and dark-" A small ball of light formed at Tir's middle.

"Black and white-" The ball expanded to a wide ring, leaving Tir's skin a scaly white underneath.

"And life and death," he finished as the ring of blue light dissipated. Where Tir had been was an eight-foot giant white gargoyle with golden eyes.

"I am Tirrell, and I am Yurei."

XXXXX

So cometh the unveiling! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of much to have for a filler. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Revelation: Part Two

Disclaimer: You know.

This chapter should be longer than the last one (Though not by much), and carries another milestone or two along with it.

What milestones, you ask? You'll just have to find out.

"_There is great release in knowing the truth, no matter how anguishing it is."  
**-Sue Monk Kidd**_

(Delphina): Revelation-Part Two

For once in my life, I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stared at Yurei, barely even able to comprehend what had just happened.

Finally my voice came to me. I asked emotionlessly, "What are you?"

"By rights I shouldn't even exist," he answered, lowering his head, "One year ago I was thrown into a Ghost Portal, and became a younger version of what I am now."

I looked straight at him. "And you never told me? All those nothings you whispered in my ear and this wasn't one of them?"

"If my enemies knew who and what I was, and that you were near to me, they'd hurt you to get to me. If you knew something of importance, they'd use it to hurt me, and others." He looked up at me, and even through his gnarled features I could pick out similarities that I hadn't ever noticed before. His face was contorted with regret, and it pulled at me just to see it.

I brushed a few stray hairs back from my face. "So that's what I am to you? A weakness? A chink in your armor?"

"No!" He said desperately taking a step forward, reaching out gnarled claws to touch me, "You are _most _important to me!"

"So you pretended that you were just a normal person, instead of some half-ghost, mutant _freakshow?!"_

He actually flinched as if I'd slapped him. "You think this isn't something that I'd want to know? You think I wouldn't care, wouldn't wonder if some ghost tears you apart and I never hear from you again? You think I wouldn't worry about what the hell happened to you? You don't think I love you?!"

I don't even remember why I said those things. All I can remember is feeling betrayed and hurt and a bit scared. I turned on my heel and was about to leave when he said something. I glanced back.

"You love me?" he asked. His eyes were wide, as if it were news to him.

For a few seconds I didn't answer. Then I gathered all my scorn and anger and everything up into four short words: "I did love you."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I ran away through the trees.

OOOOO (Danny)

"Tir seems to have recovered from the weekend," I grumbled as I wrapped a wad of bandages around my arm, "And he's hitting harder now, too."

"You really pissed him off, didn't you?" Sam asked as she used the newly developed Fenton Laser-Aid to close a scratch over my right eye.

"I was just trying to keep Plasmius from killing my best friend," I shot back angrily. I felt my eyes burn, and a second later Sam yelped as to ghost rays hit the far wall.

"Mind telling me the next time you wanna fry something?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just need to learn to control that. After glaring at Vlad all the time I finally have a look that can kill."

"Next time you can take your glare out on the dress my mom's getting tailored for prom," Sam replied with a sinister smile.

"Isn't prom not for another two or three years?"

"She doesn't want to leave anything to chance," Sam said flatly, "In fact, she locked it up in the house vault so I can't destroy it, and she changed the locking mechanisms."

"She sure wants you to wear that dress, doesn't she?"

"Almost makes me feel sorry when she sees what I actually have in mind for prom night," her smile deepened.

"You're going single?" I asked.

The Fenton Laser-Aid snapped in her hand. "As usual, Danny, you have no clue!" she growled as she stocked out of the lab.

_What did I say? _I thought to myself. "Sam, wait!"

I dashed up the stairs and out the front door. I looked in both directions, and just caught her turning the corner on my right.

"Didn't even stop to put on her coat," I noted wryly, "She must be mad."

I jumped the porch steps and ran until I made it to the corner, nearly crushing a toy poodle under my foot. I sidestepped it and its owner, and kept running.

Snow started whipping into my face, and I had to squint to see where I was going. All the same, I still crashed into Sam before I knew she was there.

She got back up and was about to storm off again when I grabbed her by the wrist. "Sam. Please."

She stopped struggling. She turned her face back towards me, and I nearly let go when I realized that she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Sam," I sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, trying to keep her voice level.

"Sam…" I answered.

"It's just that, there's this guy," _Oh great. _"And he's really nice and cool and what you said made me realize that he might not make it to prom. And he doesn't even know how I feel yet."

"Oh, Sam, that's terrible," I admitted. She gave me a hug, and I just held her for a second until she stopped shaking. She gave me a small smile, and I gave one back before asking, "So, who is he?"

Instead of growling, Sam laughed. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you haven't figured it out yet," she answered as she reached a hand up and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Just answer the question," I sighed, "Who is he so I can give him a good warning?"

Sam laughed again, then said, "Danny, he's-"

She was cut off as the old apartment building across the street blew up. My ghost sense went off a second later.

"I'll take care of this," I told Sam, "You go get Tucker and Jazz." As she ran off I called over the wind, "And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a coat on! It's freezing out here!"

Turning back to the demolished building I cried, "I'm going ghost!"

I flew into the wind and was just about across the street when a massive form grabbed me around the neck and threw me to the ground.

"You!" I yelled once I recognized Skulker, "What are you doing here?"

"Framing you," he answered simply before he disappeared.

_Now where have I heard that before? _

I heard a massive roar that made the air vibrate. I looked up just as Tir crashed into me, his huge hand pressed against my chest. He forced me to the ground, where I struggled uselessly against his claws.

"Why won't you just die?!" Tir growled insanely. There was a sort of twisted glee in him that scared me. I'd never seen it in him before. The pressure on my chest increased, and I could feel my ribs bending with the force he was pushing.

"Go ahead, Phantom," he growled, "Squeal for help. No one's going to save you now."

"I don't need saving!" I retorted. Equilibrium appeared in my hand, and with a quick sweep I tore a long gash along his chest and stomach. He released me, clutching his stomach and bellowing in rage. "Now leave me alone!"

With a powerful slash I fired an arc of energy at him. It exploded on contact, filling my eyes with dust.

"Nobody move or you'll have Jack Fenton to deal with!" I groaned as dad shouted from the Fenton RV. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Sam had managed to find Tucker and Jazz. Valerie was flying just over the RV, an ecto-gun trained on me.

"A gift, Phantom," I heard too late as a massive arm wrapped around my neck and jammed something into my stomach. "From me, to you."

A second later my entire body spasmed as electricity poured through my body. It was only once the electricity had left my body that I realized it felt familiar.

I collapsed to the ground, then turned my head so I faced Tir. He had a look of utter surprise and horror on his face.

"It can't be!" Valerie gasped. I looked in their direction. Valerie had taken off her helmet, and both mom and dad were gaping in astonishment.

_This is bad… _I thought a second before I was hauled to my feet and spun around. "_You_ did this?!" Tir roared in my face. He tossed me backwards into a chunk of wall. "Then _you _can die like he did!"

He doubled up his fists and raised them high over his head. He towered over me, and I knew that he could destroy me with as much effort as it'd take to poke my arm.

I'll admit this right now: I was scared right there and then that he'd kill me.

His massive fists came down, and just as it looked like I was going to die, a blur passed in front of me, took the blow that was meant for me, staggered a few steps, and dropped. It didn't even take me a second to register what had happened.

"_**NNNOOOOO!!!"**_

XXXXX

How's _that _for a cliffie? Tune in next time for another thrilling chapter of "Way of the Ghost"!


	17. Clash

Disclaimer: You know. Equilibrium belongs to Wings, DP to Butch, etc.

I've gotten into the habit of writing shorter and shorter chapters. It's just easier to work out what goes where that way.

I wrote this whole chapter in one night of sheer inspiration and energy, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this happy tragedy o' mine.

Now comes the clash. Let the mountains crumble. Let the sky fall and the Earth shake! Bring it _on_!!

_"None are more hopelessly enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free. The truth has been kept from the depth of their minds by masters who rule them with lies. They feed them on falsehoods till wrong looks like right in their eyes."_  
**_- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**

Clash: (Maddie)

"Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked the doctor as he left her room. There were bags under both of their eyes. They were probably under all of our eyes.

"Jazz's condition is still critical, Mr. Fenton," the doctor answered, glancing at the clipboard in his hand. He massaged the bridge of his nose and explained, "She has six broken ribs on her left side, not to mention her shoulder socket is virtually unrecognizable. There's extensive muscle and nerve damage on the left side of her torso, and there's a fifty-fifty chance that she'll be a permanent paraplegic. Either way she'll never be able to use that arm the same way again."

"Is she going to be alright?" Danny asked. Danny looked close to tears, he was so worried.

The doctor sighed. "Her body can't take anymore surgery for the next eight hours. We're lucky she can breathe." He looked sadly at Danny, then gave a small smile. "If she can hold out for that long, I can guarantee she'll live."

He turned to Jack and me and said, "Now Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, how did this happen?"

"A ghost attacked Danny," I said simply, "He was lucky we were nearby or they might both have died."

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "I've seen your daughter's body structure. If she hadn't been as fit as she is, she wouldn't have even made it here alive."

_Looks like those virtual-reality helmets actually came in handy, _I thought wryly, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Wait," the doctor said calmly, "That's all any of us can do. I'll keep you updated on her health. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

We headed back to the waiting room, where Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and a few other kids were waiting.

"How is she?"

"Bad," Danny sighed, "And it's all my fault."

"Danny-" Valerie tried to grab hold of his jacket, but he just shook her off and left.

"I think you kids had better explain what's been happening!" Jack shouted. He looked up at everybody else in the waiting room, then actually showed some discretion and added, "In the RV."

Once we were all in the RV Tucker said weakly, "Do you remember that shock Danny got when he figured out how to turn on the Ghost Portal?"

OOOOO (Danny)

"I never thought it'd end this way," I said to myself as I attached the backpack that held the Ecto-Skeleton 2.0 inside it to my back.

I hit the green button on the intersection of the straps, and a cool white suit formed around me. Unlike the old suit it connected directly to my brain and spinal cord by means of a network of nano-bots (just some technical stuff I picked up from mom), and consumed my energy at a _much _slower rate that its predecessor.

I went intangible, and phased my way out of the house. I transformed, and the new suit, like the old one, changed colour to match.

"Huh! Eight feet, three inches," I noted. _Not so short now, am I?_

I melted my legs together, and flew off into the night.

OOOOO

With one powerful hand I reached down and grabbed Tir by the scruff of his pajamas.

He barely even had time to speak before I turned him intangible and threw him through the wall, outside.

I phased through right after him. He'd already transformed and was flying level with me.

"Who are you?" he roared, "Why are you attacking me?"

With a thought my helmet dissolved and gave him a clear view of my face. He gasped.

"Right now, Tir, I'm the one asking the questions!" I shot back, "Although considering you could have potentially killed my sister, I won't be asking too many!"

"Better a sister than a father, eh?" Tir growled. He swerved down, flew right up past my face, and slammed his clawed feet into my shoulders.

I groaned, and a massive blast of energy shot from my eyes, through the visor, and forced Yurei off me.

"Eye rays. Nice, huh?"

He growled, then roared as loud as he could. I had to cup my hands over my ears to keep out the sound.

A massive fist crashed into the top of my helmet, cracking it, while his other hand dug its claws into my armored stomach and tore away a chunk of metal.

"Touché," I growled. I split myself into five, drew Equilibrium, and charged.

OOOOO (Sam)

We dropped by Tir's apartment building and were just about to enter when a massive white shape crashed into the RV, destroying it completely. Tir in ghost form heaved himself up on one arm, snarling in rage.

A black blur just missed him as he leapt off the wreckage of the RV.

Tir grabbed the blur as it flew over his head, and slammed it into the ground. He stomped on it with his clawed foot, then ripped away a chunk of something and threw it towards us. It looked like a helmet once it landed.

"Die, Danny!" he roared, throwing Danny into the building.

I barely even noticed the ghost alarm go off in the building. Danny, with Equilibrium in hand, charged Tir, and I could feel the shockwaves from the blows as Equilibrium and Tir's claws ricocheted off each other like chain lightning. Blue sparks flew as their hands moved faster than light.

Finally, Danny got in a lucky shot, and forced Equilibrium into Tir's side. He must have missed anything vital, because a second later Tir hit Danny so hard Danny's suit shattered.

Danny hit the ground, and as Tir came down on him Danny thrust his feet up, cannoning Tir over his head.

Ditching Equilibrium Danny and Tir locked hands, each trying to gain a hold on the other. A massive dome of green energy formed around them, with white lightning crackling around them.

Tir roared, and Danny responded with his ghostly wail. The dome grew even bigger, and the lightning was striking all around us, the wind whipping my hair into my eyes.

"They've got to stop!" Maddie shouted over the roar, "If the nano-bots in Danny's nervous system overload they'll hurt him!"

I nodded. I ran forward before anybody could stop me. I had to shout as loud as I could, "Danny! Tir! Please stop!"

Danny glanced in my direction for a second. His eyes looked sad for a second, then turned pure green with anger as a whole new wave of energy flooded from him.

"Danny! If you don't stop you'll die, Danny! Don't let that happen!"

He'd completely tuned me out. I could see his back glowing fiercely. There was a flash of light, and even through his ghostly wail and everything else I could still hear him scream.

Tir grinned evilly, and forced Danny back an inch. Danny forced him back again, but not without even more effort.

I tried to force my way into them, but it was no use. I couldn't get any closer than an inch away from the dome.

Tir and Danny smashed their heads together, and a massive bolt of white energy struck in between them. The dome started glowing, brighter and brighter, until I couldn't see either Danny or Tir.

There was a tiny flash of movement, and I was lucky enough to be behind the RV as a massive explosion shook everything within a ten-mile radius.

I shook my head once the explosion cleared, dusted myself off, and looked across to the other side of the devastated RV.

There was a smoking crater, and Danny and Tir were gone.

A large crowd had gathered, and as the sun rose Tir's sister stepped out of the crowd, approached me and asked, "Sam, where's my little brother?"

I thought about it for a second. "I wish I knew where they _both _were, Veronica." I looked at the shimmering horizon that my parents had only ever told me about before. "I wish I knew."

XXXXX

How's that for a cliffie, eh? And I wrote this all in one night, too!

Now the board is set for the great battle of our time! Now, the Master of Madness is unleashed!

And there are still a few threads yet to be drawn in in this net of mine!

Stay tuned.


	18. Forever Phantasm

Disclaimer: You know. Any serious plot twists and the new characters resulting from them are all mine.

I would like to thank all my reviewers. Without you guys (and girls) I wouldn't have come this far. You make all my work worth it.

As a last note, the title of this chapter is based off of the title of one of the episodes in the third season (for anyone who didn't catch that). That said, enjoy!

"_Do you want me to say I need you?! **I need you!**"  
**-**_**Jean Luc Pickard(aka Patrick Stewart)**

(Sam): Forever Phantasm

"You have to stop beating yourself up about this, Sam!" Tucker's voice cut through the wind, "This wasn't your fault!"

"Tucker's right!" Valerie shouted over the wind, "You can't blame yourself for this!"

"Maybe not, but I do know who to blame!" I answered, gritting my teeth in the fierce gale, "I just hope we can find Danny before it's too late!"

"So why are we going to Delphina's?"

I turned back to look at Tucker, and saw a grimace form on his face just as a devious grin formed on mine. Valerie just rolled her eyes.

OOOOO (Danny)

I could feel my head swimming. I didn't even try to regain consciousness until I realized one thing: What happened?

My eyes forced themselves open, and I took in our surroundings slowly. I was in a stone room, with two torches on each wall. Green flames guttered in them, barely casting enough light for me to see the ceiling. The stone looked almost purple, and it was slick and shiny in the dim light.

There were cobwebs in the corners, and the far door, although I could tell it was made of wood, was just as slick.

I looked down at my feet, and saw that I was still in ghost mode. The chains that had me bound tight to the wall were green and glowing, and I felt so weak that I didn't even try to break them.

"Great, now he's got a dungeon," I murmured to myself, "How much extra did this cost him?"

I heard a low groan from beside me, and it was only then that I realized that Tir was chained to the wall beside me. Unlike me, however, he was in human form, and his chains were different likewise.

"What hit me?" he said groggily. He opened his eyes fully and asked, "_Who _hit me?"

"Probably me," I answered, "Sorry."

Tir looked at me. For a second he glared angrily at me, then his eyes dimmed. "So you really didn't do it, then, did you?"

The question caught me offguard. "No, I didn't," I answered after a few seconds, "Though I know who might've been involved…"

OOOOO (Sam)

"You wanted to talk to me, Sam?" Delphina asked, surprised, as she sat down on her bed, "Why didn't you just call?"

"Because of two things. One: My line's probably bugged. Two: This'll be easier in person."

"Easier?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"For us," Tucker answered, and promptly got an elbow in the ribs from both me and Valerie.

"What do you mean?"

"You know who Danny Phantom is?" I asked. She nodded. "You know Danny Fenton, our friend?" Again, she nodded. "They're one and the same."

For some reason, Delphina didn't laugh. She didn't call her dad up to take us to a Madhouse. She just nodded again.

"And Tir and Yurei are one and the same," she answered flatly, "If that's what you wanted to know."

"How did you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she almost growled.

"You might if you'll just hear us out," Valerie answered with just as much growl in her voice. She calmed down a bit and Valerie explained, "Tucker, Sam and I believe that Tir and Danny are in danger."

"Prove it," she spat.

"Danny and Tir had a brawl that nearly wiped out his apartment building, they vanished without anyone seeing how or why, and there was a considerable crowd watching. I'd say that's as much proof as you'd need," I put in.

"How would they be in danger?" she asked.

"We know who framed Danny, and we know who set Tir up to hate him. We also know where they're probably being held. We just need one thing."

"What?"

"A ghost," Tucker and I said at the same time, and Tucker added, "And some super-strong backup wouldn't hurt either."

"I'm no ghost," Delphina answered. Then she hid a small smile, "But I could have more than super strength on my side."

"Will you help?"

"Help save the man who betrayed me?" she asked sarcastically. She started to laugh, and it grew full-bore in a matter of seconds. It was an ugly sound, even by my standards. Then she stopped flat and said, "You must be joking."

Without us even realizing it Valerie had risen to her feet. In three seconds she'd cleared the space between her and Delphina and slapped her across the face.

"This isn't about your stupid issues with Tir, Delphina!" she hissed, keeping herself quiet enough so that Delphina's family wouldn't hear, "This is about more than Danny, more than all of us! This is about the fate of the world! If something bad happens to those boys, thousands of people are going to suffer! Do you want _that _hanging over your head?"

She looked like a deer caught in the car headlights, and her bright red cheek didn't help the picture. "This isn't about Tucker," I added more calmly, " Or me, or you, it's about those two boys. If you don't help us they'll die."

I turned on my heel. Tucker was already leaving, with Valerie close behind, and as I reached to close the door I said to her, "If you want to help us, meet us at Danny's in one hour."

OOOOO (Danny)

"Hello boys," Skulker said mockingly, "Good to see you."

"I'd say I wish I could say the same thing," I shot back, "But I really don't!"

Skulker was stopped from making any comeback by Tir.

"You!" he shouted, straining like mad against his chains, "You gave me that thing I used on him! My best friend!"

"It's called the Plasmius Maximus, my boy," a new voice called from the shadows on the other side of the door, "And you used it perhaps better than I could've ever imagined. Now Maddie, Miss Grey, and even that _idiot _Jack know Danny's secret. And it's all thanks to you."

"What's Valerie got to do with this?" Tir asked.

"She's the Red Hunter on the two-pronged jetsled," I answered before either Skulker or Vlad could, "And I wouldn't worry about her knowing just yet."

"Can we get back on track here?" Vlad asked smoothly.

"No," I answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Daniel," Vlad answered, though I could tell he was a bit annoyed.

"Doesn't mean he can't answer," Tir shot back, in the exact same smooth tone Vlad had just used.

Vlad just smiled. "So Vlad Masters and Tirrell Morgan finally meet, man to man."

"Funny you should put it that way," Tir said sarcastically, "So why did you do all this? Why make such an elaborate trap?"

"Because without you I would never have gotten what I desire," Vlad said darkly.

Even though the way he said that sent a shiver down my spine I managed to put in, "What, are you saying he got connections with Green Bay?"

"No, Daniel," Vlad answered, then grinned more evilly than I'd ever seen him, "Even better."

He snapped his fingers, and Skulker's right hand turned into a giant syringe. While I was distracted by the sight and Tir by the sound of the transformation Vlad fired his eye rays at Tir.

Tir howled with pain, and it was only once his shout deepened into a roar that I partly realized what was happening.

"No!" I shouted as Skulker jammed the syringe into Tir's arm just as he finished transforming.

Tir roared again, and with one powerful spasm he snapped his chains and landed on the floor. Even as he sucked in his breath and growled I could tell his voice was starting to grow weaker. He was human again in about ten seconds.

"Tell me, Tirrell," Vlad said triumphantly, "Do you know what _this _is?"

He held up the vial that had been in the end of the syringe. Inside was some green at the top, but all below that was what looked like black goo.

Tir raised his head, and opened his eyes for the first time I'd seen since we were kids.

His face paled. "Well," he said nervously, "This green bit is ectoplasm…"

"And the rest is Sassamashin's blood," Vlad said cruelly, "This was what awakened your anger and hatred for Daniel."

"But how did it get inside me?" Tir asked weakly. He looked like he'd faint at any second.

"When the ghost who framed Daniel shot you in the eye with his ghost ray, you fell into an ancient Ghost Portal, without even realizing that as the Ghost Portal's massive levels of ectoplasm mutated you, a vestige of Sassamashin was leaking in too. Since then his blood has been feeding off your anger and producing this raw hatred. A little bit more and it would have consumed you entirely."

"So what are you going to do now, Plasmius?" I growled.

"Do?" Vlad asked innocently, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He looked at the vial and exclaimed, "Oh! You mean with this?"

He turned around, laughing madly. Just as Skulker closed the door behind them he said the last words I wanted to hear:

"I'm going to bring mankind to its _grave_, Daniel."

OOOOO (Sam)

"Sam?" Delphina asked as she set the last dial. After deciding to join us, she got her first look at the Fenton's lab. And the ghost Portal.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to do this?"

I didn't answer for a few minutes. I stared down at my hands, at the black spandex gloves that covered them.

"Yes," I answered her without turning. I undid my ponytail and added, "I started all of this. I'm the one that dared Danny to go into this thing. It's only fair I should put my money where my mouth was."

"Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your hair's a lot longer when it's down like that."

Valerie gave him a soft _whack _over the back of the head and said sarcastically, "Thank you, Captain Obvious. All system's go, Sam. Whenever you're ready."

"Alright," I sighed, turning back to the dormant portal, "Let's do this."

I entered the empty space. It felt cold.

"All system's go!" I called back.

I looked down at the On switch. _This is for you, Danny._

With one quick punch I hit the button. For a split second there was nothing.

And then the equivalent of a hundred nuclear bombs in sheer power rocketed through my body. Even to this day I can still hear my own twisted scream.

XXXXX

How's that for a cliffie? Here's another one-nighter, hope you like it.

Tune in next time!


	19. Hammerstroke Part One

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

This is where the climax picks up, so saddle up, lock n' load and hold on to your butts!

"_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."  
_**-V (V for Vendetta)**

(Danny): Hammerstroke- Part I

"I didn't think it would end this way," I said mournfully. Despite my faith in Sam and Tucker, I knew that even they'd have trouble getting _in _here, never mind getting me back out.

"End?"

I turned my head towards Tir. He was looking over at me, with a genuine kindness I hadn't seen from him in a long time. I could tell he was better, with or without ghost powers.

"No, the journey doesn't end here," he continued, "Death is just another path. One that we all must take."

"I'd rather take it later than sooner, thank you," I answered, straining uselessly against my bonds.

"The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass," his eyes had clouded over, as if he were remembering something from a long time ago. The smile on his face was small, but it could've been the size of the CN Tower for all the feeling in his voice. "And then you see it."

"See what?" I asked. I stopped struggling against the chains for a second.

"White shores," he murmured dreamily, "And beyond… a far green country under a swift sunrise."

He exhaled contentedly, as if he were actually there instead of in this festering cell.

"Dude, you watch _way _too much Lord of the Rings," I said through clenched teeth as I tried to fight my chains out of the wall.

"And _you _have no faith in gifts from above," Tir said as he heaved himself further up the wall. His arms bulged as he shifted himself to one side. His hand wriggled towards his neck, and a small chain rattled as his finger touched it.

"Tir, what are you-"

I stopped as a small necklace clinked from its hiding place underneath his shirt. Tir dropped himself back down, wincing as his chains bit into his wrists.

"Whoa! What is _that_?!" I asked. A yellow gem, about the size of a human eye, was clasped in place on the necklace.

Tir looked back at me. At first his face was blank. Then a broad grin broke across his face. "This, is the Eye of Raptis…"

OOOOO (Valerie)

"So, refresh my memory," I said calmly, though still with some hostility, "Why did we pick up the sister of the guy who tried to turn my ex, who also turned out to be my worst enemy, into mulch?"

"Because she knows Tir better than any of us," Sam answered. Then she glanced quickly at Delphina and added under her breath, "including you."

"I _have _supernatural hearing, you know," Delphina growled, managing to keep her seat in the Specter Speeder.

"Well, you'd better transform soon, toots," Ronnie said to Delphina as she idly sharpened the blade on her ghost sword, "We're getting close."

"How can you tell?" I asked. I was already in full battle garb. All that was missing was my jetsled, and it wouldn't be wise to activate that in a cramped space.

"My helmet gives me ectoplasmic readings from within up to a hundred kilometers of my locale. Those readings have been going up for the past half hour. We'll be there within the next."

"So everyone knows the plan?" Sam asked from the front as she helped Tucker navigate the Specter Speeder.

"Yup," we all answered. There was a moment of silence.

"I just realized something," Tucker said as he scanned the control panel.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the only guy here, out of the five of us. Odds are one of you should be hitting on me," he said, disappointed.

"Tucker…" Sam and I sighed at the same time.

"What?"

"You're fired."

OOOOO (Danny)

"The Eye of what?"

"The Eye of Raptis," Tir repeated, "A ghost gave it to me and claimed that I'd need it. I was told that it can help me see what is hidden."

"Well can you see how we can get out of here?" I asked. I'd given up on my struggling to listen.

"I don't think it works that way," Tir said, "Though Clockwork implied that I'd need it…"

"Clockwork?" I asked, "_You _know Clockwork?"

"We've met," Tir answered, "But I don't think that the Eye will be of much help to us."

"Why not?"

"Because I think it requires _enormous _amounts of ectoplasm in order to work. Something that isn't exactly coming out my nose in abundance right now," Tir sighed.

"Clockwork and I have met on several occasions," I said, "And each time there has _always _been a good reason. He wouldn't give you something if he didn't think it'd help."

"Thanks, Danny," Tir said quietly, "But unless it helps soon, we can kiss our butts goodbye."

We were interrupted as the door to our cell slammed open…

OOOOO (Sam)

"We're over the drop-zone," Tucker called tensely from the control panel, "Any last words?"

"Nope."

"Said 'em."

"Let's just stomp some ass!"

"I'm good."

"I got some," Tucker said as he turned away from the control panel. His mouth was a thin line, and I could see a trickle of sweat going down his left temple.

"This is one of the most difficult missions we've ever been on. We're risking our butts to save our friends. And why?"

Stunned silence.

"Because they'd do the same for us! This is our world, and whatever Vlad's planning, he _won't _take it away from us!"

"Well said, Tuck," Valerie said from the door. She clicked a button on her neck, and her helmet instantly formed over her head.

"Now let's go!" Tucker shouted with a gleam in his eye, "We've got a castle to storm…"

Ronnie clicked a button on her belt, and she fell through the floor without another word. The side hatch opened, and Delphina and Valerie were off like arrows.

"And Sam?" Tucker said as I was about to leave.

"Yes, Tucker?"

"Give Vlad one for me."

I smiled. "You know it." I ran at the opposite side of the Speeder that Valerie and Delphina had taken, and I was gone too.

"If only I knew it…"

OOOOO (Danny)

"Somehow I had a feeling you guys'd be back," I said crossly.

"Silence, whelp!" Fright Knight yelled as he smacked me across the face with the flat of his sword.

For some reason, seeing the Soul Shredder gave me an idea.

"Hey, tall dark and faceless!" Tir taunted him, "Your mother dresses you funny!"

"_WHAT?!" _he shouted.

He was about to cut Tir's head off when Skulker held him back by the wrist. "What are you doing?!"

"Be patient, Knight," Skulker growled, "As a hunter I know when the time is right to strike."

I could just dimly hear what was going on, concentrating as I was on what I was doing. The fact that the Fright Knight's blow had half-stunned me didn't exactly help.

"Do you guys realize what Vlad's going to do to you once he gets what he wants?" I asked.

"He'll keep us as his bodyguards, whelp," Skulker grated in his usual voice, "He'll always need some hired help. You two, however, are worse than useless to him. You're just a liability, a loose end. Or as I like to put it, a pair of dogs that needs to be put down."

"Well if you two are so important, how come you don't know what he's planning?" Tir asked. He gave me a quick wink, fast enough that neither of the two noticed.

"Yeah. Why are the dumb flunkies always left in the dark?"

"Dumb flunkies?" Fright Knight growled.

"And we're not in the dark," Skulker growled, now almost as irritated as the Fright Knight, "In fact, Master's told no one but us that he's using Sassamashin's blood to fuel a new ectoplasmic android body that he's made. It'll keep the suit running forever, and it'll keep Masters alive even longer!"

"There's just one little problem with that," I said smugly. _So that's what he's up to! I've gotta stop him before it's too late!_

"What?" Skulker asked. I knew I'd piqued his curiosity.

"Did what you just said sound as stupid to you as it did to us?" Tir asked. _Maybe that old link's still holding, _I smiled to myself.

"Huh?" Skulker said blankly. He thought on it for a few seconds before Fright Knight smacked him across the back of the head.

"You idiot!" Fright Knight shouted, "And you told _me _to cool it?!"

Skulker looked back at me and growled. "You'll pay for this, ghost boy."

The blade in his arm extended to its full length, and he was just about to make me the next Headless Horseless Horseman (just try saying that three times fast) when the entire dungeon rumbled.

"I'll go and see what's happening up there," Fright Knight said to Skulker, "And as for those two," he glared at us, "Make sure they can't escape."

"Oh, I'll guarantee it," Skulker chuckled in a low voice as Fright Knight left. He glanced at Tir. He raised his blade to the side of his face, so it emphasized the shadows around his eyes, and growled, "The only way I can…"

OOOOO (Valerie)

"Can you shoot another one of those mines?" I asked Ronnie, "They've got a lot of kick!"

"That's why I only use them in situations like this," she called back, "You've got a skeletal dragon coming up at two o'clock!"

I whipped around and fired. My ecto-gattling gun vaporized the beast, and a hundred others on the battlements of Vlad's castle below.

"Ronnie, how do those ecto-mines work?" I asked as I switched to my ecto-sniper 2.0 and started blasting individual skeleton ghosts into the Ghost Zone.

"They absorb ectoplasm and convert it into energy, which detonates the charges and vaporizes every ghost within their blast radius. Why?"

"Is the discharge affected by how _much _ectoplasm is absorbed?"

I could almost hear Ronnie smile. "Oh yeah."

"Delphina!" I called down below. Though Delphina's transformation surprised me at first, I couldn't help but admire that she was almost unbeatable to the ghosts that couldn't figure out how she kept on coming even after they filled her with arrows.

"Yeah?" she shouted back. I wasn't used to the voice either.

"Bring 'em all back into the castle! We need bait!"

"I'm a healer, not an automaton," she answered, "I'd be dead before I could get half that far!"

"How many charges do you have left?" I asked Ronnie.

"Four," she answered, "and if it weren't for Tucker I'd be right out."

We barely blinked as a blast of blue energy tore a massive swath through the ground below, devastating the skeletal beasts.

"We need help," I said simply, "The only way we have a chance of winning this is if we can get them all in one spot."

My eyes glanced down at the ground. I arched my eyebrows as I saw a small green blur throwing the skeleton ghosts aside like bad cutlery.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That," Delphina called from down below, "Is help!"

"_ARE YOU GHOULS READY TO ROCK?!" _I heard Danny's little cousin shout, just as a glob of ectoplasm shot by my head.

"Ronnie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"This just got fun."

OOOOO (Danny)

"TIR! NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I tried to use my eye rays, but my chains still canceled out my powers.

"So long, _pup,_" Skulker spat contemptuously, "You'll make me some fine wall-art, although the gargoyle skin would've looked better on my door."

"Dude," Skulker whipped around, just in time to get an intangible fist through his helmet, knocking his true self through the back, where he hit the wall and went unconscious. I barely noticed.

"That goes _far _beyond animal cruelty."

I also barely heard Tir say under his breath, "whoa."

"Sam?" I asked, barely able to believe it. She certainly looked like Sam, but there were some serious differences.

Her hair was snow white, and it reached behind each of her ear, down just past her shoulders, thanks to the fact that she no longer had the tiny pony tail sticking out of the top of her head. I never realized how it affected her hair.

Her eyes were a blazing orange, and she had a choker around her neck with a red ghost with green eyes and mouth on it.

She was wearing a black and white hazmat, similar to mine, although the symbol on her chest was different. There was a white 'S', with a black 'P' outlined beside it, and part of the head of the 'P' in the lower curve of the S.

She had a short white skirt, slitted on the left side, and knee-high boots with steel heels.

She looked over at me, and her orange-lipsticked lips creased into a smile. "Hey, Danny. Got yourself stuck in between another rock and a hard place. By the way, it's Sam Phantasm, just so it doesn't look like I'm stealing your gimmick."

"Yeah, actually," I said stupidly. There was something about Sam that I never noticed before, something open and free.

With one small push off the floor she was on the same level as me, floating beside me. She smelled like something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

She took a small canister from her belt, and held it to my lips. I opened my mouth, and sipped. Instantly, I could feel enormous strength pouring through my veins like wildfire.

_**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!**_

With a massive surge I broke my chains, which crumbled like dust.

Sam floated over to Tir. I realized that it had taken only a small fraction of the stuff in the canister to energize me. What was the rest for.

She held the canister to Tir's lips. He hesitated for a second, then drank deeply. For a second, there was nothing from him. Then his entire body trembled uncontrollably.

The Eye of Raptis shone like a star as sparks danced across Tir's body. A massive rumble started, and it took me a second to realize it was coming from Tir's chest.

An orb of blue energy surrounded him. A white circle of light formed at his middle, and expanded out, until Tir was as I'd never seen him before.

You could still tell it was Tir by his build, but other than that his entire body was swathed in white. Skin-tight gloves and one-toed socks were on his hands and feet, and he was wearing what looked like a ninja's garb. His face was covered by white cloth, and only a pair of glowing gold eyes could be seen under it.

At each of his sides was a samurai sword, one black, one white. His entire body crackled with energy, and the wall sizzled where his back was touching it.

He placed his feet against the wall, and with one small movement he snapped his chains as if they were wet toilet paper.

He descended slowly to the ground. He landed on his toes, and dropped to his knees. He held that position for a second before he rose to his feet.

"Tir?" I asked. _Is his other half back? How?_

Tir looked at me. I could see his eyes smile as he answered, "I'm Yurei Ninja now, and again."

"You mean-"

"This is what I was _meant _to be," he answered, "The Eye has allowed me to see what I couldn't before, and the Heart gives me the strength to use what I have seen. But how did you know that ectoplasm would've started this?" He directed that question at Sam.

"I didn't. I just thought you guys'd need a kick-start."

"That's plausible," he said, "Now let's go stop Vlad."

We were just leaving the cell when Sam grabbed my arm and said, "Danny, wait!"

"What?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said awkwardly.

"I've been trying to put it into words for a while now, and I've nearly told you a couple times, but each time something distracted us. Now, I think I'll just come out and say it."

"Say what?" I asked. For some reason Sam was nearly in tears, and for a minute she didn't answer. "Sam, " I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes words are stronger than what fuels them."

She looked up at me, and she gave me a small smile. "So what did you want to say?"

Her smile didn't vanish as she took the hand I had on my shoulder in both of hers and said, "That I love you."

My eyes bugged out, and before I knew it I'd wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

At first she was tense, unbelievably tense. I felt us go invisible, intangible, and float an extra three inches off the ground all in about five seconds.

Then she relaxed. I touched a hand to her chest and could feel her heart beating more slowly, until it sped up again and she started kissing me back hungrily.

"Hey, lovebirds," Tir called from a short distance down the hall. We both blushed bright red, and let go of each other.

"I think that means I love you too," I said awkwardly. Sam laughed.

"Guys," Tir said seriously, though I could tell he was amused, "We have to stop him. Once and for all."

"Let's move!" I growled enthusiastically, punching my palm with one hand.

"Let's stomp some asses," Sam said in a devious voice, imitating my palm-punch.

"Let's get some chili dogs," Tir added. Sam and I just stared at him. He added, "_After _we beat the bad guys, okay?"

"Deal."

XXXXX

So ends Part I of 'Hammerstroke', the final climax of 'Way of the Ghost'!

There are going to be another two parts following it, maybe three, so hold on tight!


	20. Hammerstroke Part Two

Disclaimer: You know. _Superman's Song, _by the Crash Test Dummies, is not owned by me.

This chapter focuses on the battle on the outside of Vlad's castle, so we won't get back to Danny and the rest until the next chapter.

**Gandalf**: _Theoden King stands alone.  
_**Eomer**: _Not alone. Rohirrim!! (Men assemble in the background)  
**To the King!!**_

(Delphina): Hammerstroke- Part II

"Delphina!" Valerie shouted. I whipped my head up as she gestured to Dani, "Tell her to head for the inner wall! We'll trap them there!"

I nodded. _Tir, you better thank me for this. _I folded my wings and dropped like a stone. Arrows were everywhere, and if any hit me I just ripped them out of my skin, and the wound healed almost instantly.

"Dani!" I shouted. With one massive burst of energy I shattered dozens of the skeletons, until I was even with her. She was glowing green, and shining like a star, just like the first time I met her.

She was indestructible! Any foe that came near her was crushed, and the arrows and swords that hit her shattered like glass on a concrete floor.

"Dani!" I shouted. She looked back at me, and I gasped because her face was twisted in a snarl. She was mad, and fighting as hard as she could.

"What?" she asked. Her voice sounded metallic and ragged.

"Let's get them into the keep!" I shouted, pointing at Vlad's castle.

"So what's the catch?" she asked.

"We've got about a thousand skeletal warriors to deal with, we'll be taking shots from all angles, you've only got enough energy to last about three minutes even with the trans-nuclear ecto-energizer, and then there's a three foot thick steel gate to break through," I answered honestly.

She arched an eyebrow, and then said something surprising. "Yeah," she said like she didn't give a rat's behind, "But what's the catch?"

OOOOO (Valerie)

"Let's move, girls!" I shouted.

"Hey!" Tucker blared over the intercom.

"And boys," I sighed. He responded by blasting another swath through the skeletons. "Val, I've only got enough power to use one more of those, and then I've gotta use the reserve power to keep this thing running."

"Gotcha, Tuck," I answered, "You've fought well."

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet!"

A stray arrow nearly hitting my jetsled brought my attention back to the battle. "Die, ghosts, die!"

"That's Valerie for ya!" Tucker laughed from the Speeder.

"Shut- Tucker! _Fly!" _I screamed.

I hadn't even noticed the Fright Knight flying behind the Specter Speeder with his sword raised until it was too late. With one massive thrust he rammed the Soul Shredder up one of the Speeder's engines.

"NO!" I screamed. The engine exploded, belching smoke, as it spiraled to the ground below. It hit hard, plowing a massive rut into the ground below.

"TUCKER!!"

OOOOO (Ronnie)

I whipped around as I heard the engine explode. A massive shape flew towards me as it got out of the way of the crashing Speeder.

"You monster!" I shrieked. I drew my ghost sword as he flew at me. There was a loud clang, and I could feel my fingers vibrate painfully from the shock.

"Foolish girl," Fright Knight growled as he knocked my sword out of my hands, "You will perish for your insolence!"

He grabbed me around the neck, and squeezed like a vice. I gurgled in pain, trying to keep the blood flowing into my head, but I couldn't free myself no matter how I struggled. His grip kept tightening, until I couldn't breathe. I felt his hand around my spine. What I didn't feel, although I did hear it, was when my neck broke.

I went limp, and he let me go. I fell, and if it weren't for the fact that he'd broken my neck, I would've felt every bone in my body break when I hit the ground below. _I'm sorry, Tir._

OOOOO (Valerie)

I saw him descend, until he vaulted off his horse and stood over Ronnie's battered and broken body. Despite the battle, I'd heard the snap.

"Now I'll mount your head as my door knocker," he growled, raising his sword.

I noted Ronnie's sword jammed into the ground. I pulled it loose with one effort, and flew at the Fright Knight as fast as I could.

"Hey Tinman!" I yelled. He whipped his head around just in time to take my punch head-on. "Touch her and die!"

"Fool! My Soul Shredder will tear your soul to shreds!"

"That," I growled as I blocked his sword and slammed my fist into his armor-hard stomach, "was the most redundant threat I've ever heard. Now get up and fight me, big man!"

Our swords clashed, and it looked like a web of metal connected us, we were swinging so fast.

He bunched his energy into one stroke, and both of our swords flew into the air. I punched at him, but he easily grabbed my hand and smacked me in the face with it.

"You're no match for me!" he bellowed, slamming his fist into my face. My helmet cracked, and as he punched again I grabbed his fist by the knuckles. I forced him to his knees, but he hit me in the face with eye rays and made me let go.

He grabbed my head in both hands, and slammed his helmet into mine, utterly destroying it. I walked a bit funny for a second before he grabbed me again, and back-handed me across the face.

"Now join her, wretch!" he spat as he raised a foot over my head, ready to crush me.

"I'll see you in-" he stopped as his sword almost seemed to grow out of his chest. Tucker, still very injured and bruised up, took a step back.

"I'd send you a postcard, dude, but they don't deliver mail where _you're_ going," Tucker said as the Fright Knight collapsed to the ground. He bellowed, then his armor started to implode, until he wasn't much more than a chunk of metal on the ground.

"Ouch. You alright?" Tucker asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up at him, "I thought you were dead!"

"For a minute there I thought I was too."

"Well climb on!" I ordered him as my jetsled formed from my feet, "Delphina and Dani need our help!"

We heard a loud crash. My head snapped up, then my jaw dropped as I realized that Vlad's steel front door had actually been ripped right off it's hinges.

"Where're the skeletons?" I asked. I only just realized that they were gone.

"I think they disappeared along with the Fright Knight," Tucker said as he wrapped both arms around my waist and screamed bloody blue murder as I covered the distance between us and the building in a matter of seconds.

"Where's Ronnie?" Delphina asked as we entered through the now open doorway.

"Out there," I pointed. I hung my head, and perhaps more truthfully than ever before, added softly, "I'm sorry."

She was off without another word.

OOOOO (Delphina)

"Ronnie?" I asked. I didn't like the angle her neck was at, and her body was barely twitching, except for the odd tiny breath.

"Ronnie!" I whispered, tapping her on the chest.

She stirred, and her eyes opened. She looked up at me with bleary eyes. She smiled wryly and choked, "Both of us in one day."

It took me a second to realize what she meant. "Don't talk like that!" I scolded her. Even though I'd never really known Veronica I was still fighting to keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Delphina, my body is broken. I don't think that even your powers can heal me now," she paused, and coughed.

"Don't talk," I said gently, touching the side of her face.

"Tell- Tell Tirrell that of all the people I know, I'm glad that _he's _my little brother."

I could feel the emotions pouring through her, even though she couldn't move an inch. The love and acceptance that she was feeling at that moment were overwhelming. I couldn't stop the tears anymore, and they fell on her wracked chest.

"You… still love him, d-don't you?" she asked, struggling even harder to breathe. I was too far out of my own control to talk. I nodded.

She took a deep breath, then said, "I go now to see my father, though I would live like this for a thousand years, just to see you two together again."

Suddenly, and to my surprise, I felt her hand grip my wrist like iron. Her voice was full of emotion, anger now.

Her voice was completely steady now, void of stumbling or gasping. "For the sake of humanity, and all the good things that come with it, you must _stop _him! For everyone that still has a shred of goodness in them, for the people helpless in the face of this monster, you must _all _fight!"

She relaxed again, and I could see her eyes dulling by the second. In a tiny sing-song voice, she said one verse:

"_Superman never made any money  
Savin' the world from Solomon Grundy.  
And sometimes, I despair  
The world will never see another man  
…Like _him."

I held her head in my hands for a moment. And even as hot tears poured down my face I reached down and touched her eyelids. I hesitated, then closed them gently. I removed her helmet. Without it, she looked only as if she were sleeping.

I straightened her neck, then laid her in a dignified position on the ground. I rose to my feet, and turned back to Vlad's castle.

As I approached the steps, where the others were waiting, I thought, _I promise you, Veronica, wherever you are, I will be together with him again._

I looked out over the demolished landscape and just before I stepped inside the castle I murmured, "And the world _will _see another man…"

I turned around, and looked back at the people who had gradually become my friends.

"… Like him."

XXXXX

I have no words for this. Think of it what you want.

Before you tell me how much this sucks, keep in mind: a story that can bring the greatest happiness from the cruelest tragedy is a story beyond the words of which it is made.

Thank you.


	21. Hammerstroke Part Three

Disclaimer: You know. All the non-OCs, places and Fenton inventions belong to Butch. Everything else, though, is mine. Vlad's opening speech courtesy of Justice League Unlimited, third last episode of the fourth season.

Before you read this chapter I'd like to apologize for the space between this and my last update. Fanfiction went through a few problems that only just got fixed.

Here comes the final part of 'Hammerstroke', and after this comes the climax! You all thought this was the climax? Well think again.

"_This will be the end of the world as we know it. Here the Hammerstroke will fall hardest!"_  
-**Gandalf**

(Sam): Hammerstroke- Part III

"Where do we head from here?" Tir asked. We'd come to a fork in the stone corridor.

"To Vlad's lab; follow me," Danny said as he took the lead.

"Is he always this fixated?" Tir asked me as we flew, "He's not like this most of the time."

"Most of the time he tries to keep people from figuring out who he is," I answered, "So it's good to know that you never guessed the connection. And he's only this fixated when Vlad's involved."

"How did these two get to hate each other anyway?"

"Twenty years ago, Danny's dad accidentally caused an accident that ruined the years of Vlad's young adulthood, not to mention he married the love of Vlad's life," I told him.

"Can't blame him," Tir said, to no one in particular.

I chuckled when I saw a small shiver go down Danny's back. I knew he was partly lying when he said, "Just my ghost sense; we're getting close."

"So how did Danny get mixed up in that?"

"The Fentons visited the castle about a year back, and that's when Vlad added the goal of turning Danny against Jack to his list."

"How many items are on that list, anyway?"

"Five," Danny and I answered at the same time.

Tir just arched an eyebrow. He was about to say something, probably sarcastic, when Danny stopped, and we nearly flew into him.

"We're here," Danny said flatly.

OOOOO (Dani)

"Now you're perfect," Vlad said to himself, not even realizing that I was right there watching him. He set down his shimmering tools and cooed, "A perfect super-powerful immortal body; a suitable place for me to spend the rest of eternity.

"Ironic. Years of plotting, hundreds of millions spent on R&D projects and none of it came to fruition. Now it's a dunderhead self-employee of Fentonworks, Jack Fenton, creator of the ecto-skeleton, who we have to thank for my impending godhood."

"So that's what you've been plotting," I said aloud, "Why?"

Vlad jumped and spun in my direction. Once he realized it was me his sly grin returned.

"Ah, Danielle. Good to see you again, my dear," he chuckled icily. He eyed his work.

It was an impressive metallic version of himself, only the machine's eyes were closed. Two transparent conduits connected to the android's temples. They were empty.

"Why?" I asked again.

"If you were listening, I just told you," Vlad's smile deepened.

"Not that," I shot back. He arched an eyebrow as I asked, "I mean, why go to all that trouble? Why get Danny and everyone involved? It would've been easier to keep this secret, wouldn't it?"

"Very astute, my child," Vlad said mockingly, "Clearly I did a better job on your genetics than mother nature herself could've."

"If you had I wouldn't always be running the risk of bubbling away in a pool of ectoplasm," I said coolly, turning his own attitude against him.

There was a trace of annoyance on his face for a second before he concealed it. "I blame Jack's genes," he answered.

"To answer your question, my dear, the first thing I had to do, after Daniel and you fled from here, was to create one last clone, a clone which only required the exact voice and appearance of Daniel in his ghostly state.

"I thought for hours, as this clone developed, about how to bring my ultimate goal into effect."

"Which is…?"

"To bring this world into a new age, my dear: _My _age. Finally, once the clone was almost ready, it came to me.

"I researched all of the connections in Danny's past, trying to find a long lost friend of his. No one in particular, just someone who currently knew nothing of Danny's ghostly self. That lot fell to Mr. Morgan."

Vlad's appalling grin grew broader and deeper as he continued, "After that it was only a matter of planting information that led Tir's mother to discover the First Portal, and come into contact with the king of demons. Once Tirrell had slain the king, all I needed to do was travel to that part of the Ghost Zone inconspicuously, delve deep into Sassamashin's lair, and retrieve his heart."

"His heart?" I asked, "How can a demon have a heart?"

"It is a black heart, my dear, and one that feels hatred instead of love. All the tools that man has given evil is within that barren place.

"But I still wasn't ready. I needed a form of energy that can be used by a demon's heart. For that, I would need the help of young Daniel."

"Why?"

"That's where the relationship between Tirrell and Daniel came into play. I deliberately paid a local Japanese radio channel to get someone on the scene of the unveiling of Phantom Monument. I new if I hit the right nerve, Tirrell would be in Amity within the week. I wasn't disappointed.

"Danny finding out about Tir's identity was a complete accident, but it worked perfectly in my favor. All I needed to do was create the opportunity for Daniel to reveal his."

Vlad stopped for a second, letting his last statement sink in. My eyes flicked wide. "_You're _the one who told Skulker to frame Danny! You're the whole reason Jazz is in the hospital, and why Tir and Danny tried to kill each other!"

"Very good, my child. Yes, Jazz's injury was unintentional, but it was the perfect proverbial straw o break the camel's back. After that, all I did was have Skulker immobilize the boys after their struggle and bring them here. Danny, to make sure he can't interfere, and Tirrell because I required a driving force for this suit."

"Well you're pumped full of ectoplasm," I said, "Why not fuel it on that?"

"Don't speak of what you don't understand!" Vlad shouted. He calmed down instantly and answered me as if nothing had happened, "Ectoplasm is powerful, but it won't stimulate a demon heart quite like the one thing I lacked, a certain something that Tirrell had in abundance."

"What?"

"Demon's blood," he said, flourishing a canister filled with a black bubbling substance. "Ironic that a demon's remains should bring about my godhood."

"I don't think so," I said in the most non-caring voice I could.

"Because I won't allow it," Danny said a second before he and Sam threw four ecto-charges at the android body.

I felt the entire chamber shake as it made contact.

"Nice try, Daniel," Vlad taunted him, "But I engineered my new body to withstand anything short of a planetary explosion."

"Dear boy, there's not a thing you can do to stop me! Hahahahahahahaha!" Vlad cackled.

"Oh, but there is," a new voice said from behind Vlad. He whipped around just as a white figure slammed a fist into his stomach. He doubled over, and the guy in white slammed his elbow into Vlad's neck. He crumpled to the ground.

"It's over, Vlad," Danny said flatly, "You lost."

"I haven't lost until I-" Vlad pressed a hand to his heart, and groaned furiously. His groans quickly turned into gasps, and then a harsh scream of pain.

"What the-" but Sam never finished what she was going to say, because at that moment two white bands formed around Vlad's waist.

_But Vlad's rings are black! _I thought. My eyes widened as the rings separated, and then my jaw dropped. Everyone in the room gasped as what _was _Vlad raised his head. There was only one word that we all said at one time.

"_No…"_

"Hello, Danny."

"Dan!" Danny cursed.

XXXXX

Oh, how I love plot twists! It always makes a story more enjoyable!

Just so everyone knows, after this there's the climax, the chapter after the climax, the conclusion, and finally the epilogue. That makes another four chapters, for a grand total of twenty-five!

Stay tuned for the final climax of 'Way of the Ghost'!


	22. Ultimate

Disclaimer: Any characters and objects, such as Equilibrium (property of WingsofMorphius), you've heard of before, aren't mine. However, what is about to happen is entirely of my own concoction.

The climax. The final harrowing act that will bring soon after it a swift end to the 'Way of the Ghost' series. The final climactic clash that decides the fate of two worlds, nay the very reality that we all hold dear!

And I get to decide what happens! Hee hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

…

Well, enjoy!

"… _For soon there will come a time when the smallest will shape the fortunes of all."  
­_**-**exrpt. **'The Fellowship of the Ring' Intro**

(Danny): Ultimate

"But how-"

"Hello, Danny," he repeated in his deep, icy voice, "I'd say it's good to see you but when we last parted ways _you stripped me of my powers and left me to rot in a_ thermos!"

"So how did you escape from Clockwork, old man?" I asked, some of my surliness starting to return, even though his voice had switched back to Vlad's for a few seconds while he was speaking.

"I have my ways, Danny," he answered flatly, his voice back to its former self. His eyes flickered past me, and his eyebrows shot up. "And you thought you wouldn't look good in white!" he scolded Sam mockingly, "Tell me, if you knew he'd grow up to be me, why make your fate the same?"

"Because it's not his fate," Tir shot back with a hand on his sword, "Or hers. Though it was almost mine! Who are you?"

"You want me to be honest?" he asked with a cruel smile, "Very well. I am the future of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, fused into a single being in an alternate timeline. However, _this _timeline is the one that brings about my ascension."

"Ascension?" Vlad's voice rippled pathetically from Dan's lips.

"Yes. You see Vlad, once I was free of my prison I was still too weak to wreak my vengeance on the world. If you'll remember there was a small explosion when you opened the thermos. Now think; how would you be able to survive a point-blank blast, unless-"

"Unless, that blast wasn't meant to kill me," Vlad's voice wheezed.

"All I needed was a few seconds of weakness for a tiny strand of me to enter your body. From that time on I've been subtly influencing your actions up to this point. Your body is no longer of service to me. I require a new one."

Dan pressed the 'D' on his chest as he inserted the canister. Instantly black fluid started pumping into the android. "Tell me Danny, have you ever believed in God?"

The question caught me offguard.

Before I could answer the twisted smile on Dan's lips deepened. He answer sent a chill up my spine. "Believe it _now_."

I lunged forward, just as a translucent version of Dan left Vlad's body, returning Vlad's body to its original form, which collapsed to the ground. I was a second too late to stop Dan phasing into the android.

With one massive breath I pumped my ghostly wail to its full. The entire castle trembled and shook. I barely registered Tir and Sam crouched in the background with their hands over their ears.

My ghostly wail was almost through when a massive black-gloved hand wrapped itself around my mouth.

"You never learn when to close your mouth, do you Danny?" Dan asked as he squeezed harder. I could feel the bones in my face painfully starting to give.

"Leave him alone!" Tir shouted a second before the hand that was crushing me let go. A rough hand grabbed me around the scruff of the neck and dashed away from Dan as fast as is humanly possible.

I looked back and saw that Dan's entire arm had been sliced off. All he did was arch an eyebrow as the arm twitched, then dissolved into a black cloud of ectoplasm and reattached itself to his shoulder.

"This new body, in case you haven't noticed," Dan jeered sarcastically, "has drastically increased my strength and resilience. It even comes with a few bonuses."

Dan was clothed in a hazmat suit almost identical to his last one, except this one had dark red in place of the white, and his cape was a sheet of fire.

His eyes were pure red, save for a thin black slit in each, and his fangs were longer and thinner. It really made his hair and face stand out.

As he'd been speaking his fists had been glowing gently. He suddenly raised his left hand, and an orb of red energy, warped into an oval by the speed it was moving at, shot at us at full speed.

Tir formed a white shield in front of us, just as the blast hit. The castle walls behind us gave way, and I nearly fried from the sheer heat the blast gave off.

Just as the dust cleared I picked out Dan's cape. I went invisible and drew Equilibrium as I charged him.

"HYAH!" I shouted as I cut his head off.

"Nice try, Danny, but don't forget," his fist jarred into the back of my skull, "Killing is _my _thing."

I hit the ground, just as Sam's steel heel hit him right in between the shoulder blades. He stumbled forward, but caught himself before he hit the ground.

"It's _swords _you're playing with now, destiny not enough for you? Very well," his right arm dissolved into a black goo, then reformed with a black saber, "I'll enjoy playing your little game."

"That is," he disappeared into thin air. His voice seemed to come from everywhere as he snickered, "If you'll play mine."

OOOOO (Sam)

I couldn't tell where evil Danny was. His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. _Seemed?_

"Danny! He's-" evil Danny appeared just behind Danny, with his saber raised and ready. Just as it came down Danny switched Equilibrium over to his left arm and swept his sword back.

There was a massive crash of metal as their swords made contact. Evil Danny's eyebrows arched as he asked, "How'd you know I was there?"

_Guess you could say that Danny's got eyes on the back of his head, _a strange, English-accented voice said from nowhere. Evil Danny's eyes widened as Danny easily flicked his sword off to one side. He twisted his entire body around and crushed evil Danny's head between his knee and elbow. Metal or not, that had to hurt.

"Let's face it, old man," Danny said smugly, splitting himself in three, "You can't match me."

"No," evil Danny answered. He disappeared, and out of nowhere a massive fist crashed into Danny's face. As he reappeared he split into five and said smoothly, "I can surpass you."

As one of the evil Dannys was about to cleave Danny in two, Tir appeared out of nowhere and blocked the sword. "And that's where _I _come in," He groaned. With one lightning-quick move he trapped the duplicate's sword, drew his other sword, and cut the clone's head from his shoulders.

I didn't notice that one of evil Danny's duplicates had disappeared until I felt a massive arm wrap around my neck, with the tip of his saber scratching at the bottom of my jaw.

"Make one more move and you'll turn into me all over again," the duplicate that was holding me called.

Tir and Danny both whirled around, just in time to get hit over the backs of their heads by the other evil Dannys.

"Perfect…" evil Danny growled just before a fist hit the back of my head, and I was out cold.

OOOOO (Danny)

"Wh- What hit me?" I groaned, reaching back to touch the base of my spine. A second later I realized that I couldn't.

I cracked my eyes open, and pain blazed through the backs of my eyes. A moment or two passed as the pain died, and I gawked at what was lying at my feet.

"What the-"

"Mr. Masters will not be joining in the fun tonight." I looked up, again with great pain, as Dan's blood-red boots thudded gently on the metal floor.

I looked back down at the damaged skull that sat in front of me and kicked it away. That was when I realized the walls were coated in- details are probably not a wise idea at this point.

"Why?" I asked. I looked around on all sides. My friends were all chained to the walls along with me. Dani was lying on the ground, unchained, with a massive cut on her head. That scared me.

"I'm not only a ghost anymore, Danny," Dan said flatly, "I have a craving for what most would consider oh say-"

"Blasphemous?" Tir groaned. He was on the opposite side of the room, well away from me, even though he was in human form.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but yes," Dan grinned.

"Why are we still alive?" Tir asked, pulling savagely at his chains.

"Don't bother with the chains, people," Dan said impatiently, "You're all as powerless now as the day you were born. As for why you're all- well, most of you- are still alive, I simply couldn't kill you without Danny being conscious to see it."

"To put it simply, each of you has something within you that makes you unique, and even effective to a certain degree- even Tucker."

"Okay, part of me is terrified," Tucker almost whimpered, "And yet part of me is flattered."

"_As I was saying, _rather than just kill you I'm going to add those unique parts of you to my consciousness. And I won't stop there. I will absorb the unique traits and energies of all, and enslave Creation… and destroy all who stand in my way."

"Now who should be the first to fall before my godly might?" Dan paced from one end of the room to the other, until he was looking at the girl beside me. A slow grin spread across his face.

"You must be Delphina," he hissed, his tongue just touching her face, "I'm honored."

"Delphina?" we all turned at Tir's blank look, "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I can to help," she answered. She looked down at the ground, and added, "and to tell you that I've been the biggest pig-headed hypocrite in the world."

"As touching as this is," Dan said sarcastically, "It's time for you to die."

He whipped up his left hand, and his sword crackled into existence.

"_NO!" _Three voices cried at once. One was mine, and another was Tir's. The third I'd never expected to hear ever again.

A small, green glowing hand had Dan's arm just above the elbow, inches from cleaving Delphina's head off. Dan looked to his left as his arm started to burn on contact, and Dani slammed her fist into his head.

He rolled across the floor, the part of his arm that was burned not healing. "Sorry, pal," Dani taunted as she grabbed him by the collar, "her ride's not over yet."

She drove her fist _through _his metal skull, and as she drew it out she punched him in the chest, cracking it open and slamming him to the floor.

"Dani! Don't, you'll-"

"Die?" she asked as she put one foot on each side of Dan's chest. She looked up at me for a second, and said calmly, "I know."

She heaved both of her fists down at once, and went into a frenzy, even as her body returned to normal. A weird blackness formed together once she'd made a huge gaping hole in his torso. With one last burst she brought her small fists down, and shattered it.

There was a massive explosion, and as the smoke dissipated I saw a small figure stumble backwards… and hit the ground with a small gasp.

XXXXX


	23. Two Eyes, a Heart and a Sword for a Soul

Disclaimer: I know this comes a bit late, but 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!'

There are only two chapters and an epilogue left in "Way of the Ghost", so I really hope you enjoy them.

"_I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live."  
_**-Jochebed, Moses' mother (excerpt from The Prince of Egypt)**

(Danny): Two Eyes, a Heart, and a Sword for a Soul

I don't even remember how I got loose from my chains. I fell to my knees beside Dani. She was in human form, and I couldn't feel anything, not even a heartbeat.

I picked her up gently and held her close. "Why did this have to happen?"

"TIME OUT!"

I was suddenly aware of a weight around my neck. I looked down, and I had one of Clockwork's medallions on.

I looked up as the old ghost said, "This happened because it was supposed to happen. Now come, all of you!"

I looked up. Delphina and Tir were unfrozen as well, but everybody else was locked in time.

"Why should we-"

"Come! And bring Danielle," Clockwork said sharply. He softened as he added, "There may still be time to save her."

"What?" I gasped. I leapt to my feet and carried her through the portal to Clockwork's tower without hesitating.

"Place her on the altar," Clockwork said, pointing to a large, black stone slab in the middle of the floor. Once I done as he asked he turned to us and said, "If each of you will remember I gave you an item, or items, of enormous power."

Tir and I nodded, and after some hesitation Delphina nodded too. "Now you must each decide what to use your power for. As I told you, the roughest of this path are the decisions you must make."

With one swish Tir removed the Eye from around his neck. At once it split into two pendants. One was the Eye, and the other was a weird stone with blue and yellow markings.

"What must I do?" Tir asked Clockwork.

"Place the Eye around her neck," Clockwork instructed. Once Tir had done so he continued, "Now remove the cord from the Heart, and place it on her chest."

Tir obeyed, and once he'd stepped back Delphina stepped forward.

"Hold both hands to your forehead, Delphina," Clockwork told her, "And draw the Eye out from there. Then place it in the girl's mouth."

Delphina placed both hands on her forehead, then gasped as they phased into her head. She strained and pulled so hard that bolts of white lightning shot from her body. An unholy wail blasted from her mouth as she screamed, and finally ripped a glowing white ball from her skull. The wail faded, and the ball stopped glowing until it looked like a big stone marble.

She got unsteadily to her feet, and I swear I saw a faint outline of some other being surrounding her as she gently opened Dani's mouth and placed the ball there.

"Now you, Danny," Clockwork said impatiently, "Hurry! Time's running out for her!"

I wasn't even aware of what I was doing as I drew Equilibrium. "Stand at the head of the circle, Danny, and hold Equilibrium in front of you with your mind."

I was dimly aware of Tir and Delphina taking their places at the sides, and Clockwork at the opposite end of the circle surrounding the altar.

I could feel energy flowing and crackling through the room. I realized that each of our energies felt different. Clockwork's was constant and controlled. Delphina's flowed between us like water, and even though his days of hatred were gone, Tir's energy still blazed and crackled and flickered like fire.

It started so low that I was barely even aware of it until my lips started moving to it. There was some sort of ancient chanting, going so slowly that I couldn't figure out what I was saying.

It faded and echoed, along with a slow, drumming beat that I couldn't identify. I could hear four drums beating as one, until I realized that they weren't drums. They were our hearts! Even Clockwork's still heart was beating to the same rhythm as ours.

The beating grew louder and louder, and suddenly I picked up a fifth beat along with ours.

All at once the beating and the chanting stopped, and all of our eyes flicked open without us realizing they'd been closed. All together we shouted, thought, and felt the word we'd been chanting:

"_REBIRTH!"_

A huge clot of energy hit me, and blasted into Equilibrium. With both hands I took hold of Equilibrium, and immediately felt that fifth beat inside it.

_Goodbye_, I thought for an instant, before I dashed forward. I landed effortlessly on the altar with one foot on each side of Dani's head. I jammed the sword down, through the Heart and Dani's heart.

Everything stopped, and joined the rest of Clockwork's freezing spell. Then the altar exploded, and I was thrown back.

I hit the ground with a whoosh, and I looked back at the smoking altar. Once the smoke faded, nothing remained to give evidence that it, Equilibrium, or the circle had even existed.

"But how…? Why-"

"Hi, I'm Tir!" I looked over at Tir, who was wearing a really goofy expression on his face, "Don't let the scars, muscles and complete fearlessness in the face of danger fool you. I'm a doofus!"

"_Dani!" _I shouted, even as she phased out of Tir and ran towards me.

We wrapped our arms around each other, and I cried, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought I'd never-" Dani let me go as she took a step back. She looked at her hands, then shot a massive blast of energy at the wall behind me. Then she turned around and did the same to each of the walls of Clockwork's tower.

She looked back at her hands, then down at her feet. "My powers… my body- I'm-"

"Whole," Clockwork said from one side, "Just as you were meant to be. Your former instabilities will never trouble you again, Dani."

Tears formed in Dani's eyes, and just as she was about to cry Delphina hollered, "Oh lighten up, Junior! If you start crying this'll be a sob-fest in no time!"

Dani laughed, and said to Clockwork, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Clockwork said as he opened a portal back to Vlad's former lab, "Go now and live as no humans have lived before!"

"Yes, sir!" Tir said as he stepped through the portal first.

"Tir, one moment!" A strange voice said. We whipped around as a grey figure stepped forward. "I just wanted to see you one last time."

"But you- how- Who are you?"

The figure reached up, and slowly lowered his hood. Tir gasped audibly.

"Dad?"

OOOOO (Tir)

"You've buffed up since I last saw you, son," dad said with a broad grin, "Those Americans feeding you too much?"

A huge grin forced itself across my face as I ran toward him. He held his arms wide as I grabbed him in a bearhug.

"Now about that gift I've already given you…" he said as he lifted my chin.

"What gi-" I cut off as I felt something happening to my eyes. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird, like flesh reconnecting and reforming at great speed. Finally there was a small split, just at the skin along the bottom edge of my eye sockets.

"Open your eyes," he said gently. I slowly opened one lid, then the other. Everything gradually came into focus.

"I can see. Ow!" I hissed as I poked myself in the eye. I heard Delphina laugh, and I whipped around with wide eyes.

I took in every little detail, until she started to blush and my dad tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Go get her, son. I think she has something to tell you."

The others, including dad, left. I walked towards her until we were only a few inches away from each other.

"So," Delphina said awkwardly.

"So you were Svalla?" I asked. She cringed, and I noticed how hot she looked when she was embarrassed.

"Yeah," she sighed apologetically. She looked up at my face and asked hopefully, "So can you forgive a pig-headed hypocrite for making the biggest mistake of her life?"

I frowned at her for a few seconds. I didn't need eyes to tell that she was genuinely sorry.

She tensed for a second as I wrapped my arms around her, then hugged me back. "There's nothing to forgive, Delphina."

Even though she was facing away from me I could feel her smiling. "So are we back together?" she asked.

"Like pigs and mud," I answered.

She laughed, then jibed, "Only if you're the mud!"

"Deal," I agreed. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, with hers around my waist, and we stepped through Clockwork's portal together.

"Alright, who's buying a round of chili dogs?"

"Not it!" everyone yelled at once, except for one person.

Tucker groaned.

"Aw, man! Why am I always the one stuck paying?"

XXXXX

And so Tir gets those chili dogs he wanted!

Two chapters left, people! Hope you like 'em!


	24. Fin

Disclaimer: You know.

This is technically the last chapter in 'The D Factor', so I really hope you enjoy it. I'll try and keep this one mixed evenly between comedy, drama, and romance, just so nobody gets bummed out or explodes.

There'll be no quote for the epilogue, so I hope you enjoy something that is solely my own work.

"_Many who live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can _you _give it to them? Do not so willingly deal out death and judgment."  
_**-Gandalf the Grey**

(Danny): Fin

I remember it just like it was yesterday. The wind was carrying tiny snowflakes as it breezed gently across the cemetery, making the leafless trees crackle gently as their branches struck one another.

I shivered, hunching myself over and trying to keep my hands warm. Everybody else was doing the same.

It was Veronica's funeral, and it was difficult cramming almost two thousand people into that small space on the edge of town. I was pretty surprised at the turnout.

The minister had said what he was supposed to, and we were waiting for the person who was supposed to be reading Veronica's eulogy. Only the Morgans and the person reading the eulogy seemed to know who it was supposed to be.

"Can this twit hurry up? I'm freezing!" I hissed.

"Be patient, Danny," Mom said, "She'll be here soon!"

"Yeah!" Dad agreed loudly, making half the audience jump, "And until then _I _can blather on about ghosts!"

"She's here!" someone called from the back. We all rose and tried to see who it was, but the people in front blocked my view. A loud gasp rippled through the crowd.

There was a muted squeaking, like wheels, which got closer and closer to the front. It took me a second to register who it was, but I gasped all the same.

"Jazz?"

OOOOO (Jazz)

I pushed my way up the ramp, around the space where the coffin had been lowered into the ground, and sat for a second in front of the microphone.

I looked out at the crowd. Everyone was quiet and solemn, and even the wind had dropped off entirely. I could feel the tension building throughout the cemetery.

I began.

"How can we remember the death of Veronica Morgan? Well…"

All around people were shuffling their feet and staring at me attentively. Even dad was silent.

"She was governed by the laws of physics, as are all living things. And those laws say that hearts and clocks slow down as they approach the speed of light, the point at which matter is converted into energy. Into pure, white light. Ronnie's heart approached that speed several days ago. Though she is no longer with us… she is all around us."

I paused, and looked at the faces of everyone there. Almost everybody was in tears, but only a few familiar faces had smiles to go with them.

"Ronnie was my sister. We couldn't have been closer if we'd been born to the same parents. I know this sounds cliché but without her I really wouldn't be the smart, accomplished person that I am today, which is why the least I can do for her and her family is to deliver her eulogy.

"After Ronnie left for parts unknown ten years ago, I came to a simple conclusion: Once in your life you meet a person who makes you sing. Not out loud, but on the inside. They complete your song with their song, and it's a beautiful thing to see two people who complete each other like that.

"Ronnie was that person, to many people, not just me. Even though she's gone I can still hear her song. I can see and feel it too.

"Just today I came to another conclusion: that a person's song is never sung by the person. It's sung by the people who love them and care for them, and who they love and care for. Ronnie's song is sung by just those same things.

"She's gone now. But she's still here in us all."

I backed away from the microphone, and left the stage.

Mrs. Morgan got up on stage, and after a second she announced, "There'll be a dance at the high school in honor of my daughter, and a social for the adults at Town Hall. My thanks to the School board and Town Council for lending us their facilities, and may you all have a merry, Merry Christmas!"

OOOOO (Tir)

"Do you think we jumped the gun a bit when we invited all the kids to the dance?" I asked Sam as our group entered the packed gym.

"We could always have it at my place, aside from the fact that I hate some of these people," Sam answered. She looked at her hand and asked, "Uh, Danny, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry," Danny said awkwardly, "Just getting used to the idea of having you as a girlfriend."

"And just what is there to get used to?" Sam asked a second before Danny caught her offguard, which was followed by a quick snap from about six dozen cameras.

"The school paparazzi," Delphina and I answered as a bunch of goofballs ran off into the crowd. We high-fived as Sam and Danny turned beet-red.

"Meh, let 'em," Danny said after a minute, "There's nothing they can do to-"

"Danny!" I glanced over as Paulina pranced up, "Do you know if the ghost boy's here?"

"In a sense," Danny answered, winking at Sam. We all started laughing.

"You know," Paulina said coyly, walking her fingers up Danny's chest, "I can always help you out if you'll help me out."

Danny's eyebrows shot up, and as a grin plastered his face he answered cheerily, "Nope."

"What?!"

"No," Danny repeated, "Phantom's not interested and neither am I. We've both got someone better."

"_Who's got my ghost boy?!" _Paulina shrieked. The whole gym went silent.

"No one who's got to know you," Sam, Delphina and I answered at once, which got everybody laughing.

Paulina growled, then stormed off into the crowd.

"Burn!" Danny and I shouted at the same time, and he jumped to high-five me. Unfortunately his hand hit my eye and my hand hit his jaw.

"Ow!" we both yelped as our girlfriends started laughing. "Real sympathetic, aren't you?"

"At least we can put one hand to the other," Sam jibed as they high-fived _without _dealing each other damage.

"Alright, boys and girls!" the DJ bellowed over the crowd, "Grab your dates and take it slow! For the lady of the night, here's _Superman's Song!"_

_But who- _I was wrenched from my thoughts as Delphina grabbed my hand and yanked me out onto the floor. I glanced across the room and saw that Danny was in the same situation.

"Did you-"

"I requested this song," Delphina said gently, wrapping her arms around my neck, "part of it were some of the last words she ever said."

"That was nice," I choked. _Now's not a good time to get sentimental, Morgan!_

"Oh, you're so cute when you're all sentimental," Delphina said slyly, reaching up a little higher.

_Then again… _I left that thought hanging as I reached a hand gently down to her thigh. She took the leverage and lifted herself up high enough to kiss me.

I could dimly hear people in the background whooping at us. As our lips parted Delphina whispered, "What think we-"

OOOOO (Danny)

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I responded by wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, "It's just that…"

"What?"

"What Jazz was talking about at Ronnie's funeral."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, touching her forehead to mine.

"I'd say I've found that other person, but I've known her for a long now."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I'm just wondering how I could've been so clueless as to-"

"You're so cute when you're remorseful," Sam said gently. I smiled at her, then pressed my lips to hers before she could react.

Just as I was about to… you know,

OOOOO (Tucker/Valerie)

_Click! flash of light_

OOOOO (Tir)

My head shot up. Valerie was standing in front of us with a camera.

"Awww! You two look so cute in digital!" she cooed (Note: I will never again used the name 'Valerie' and any form of the word 'coo' in the same sentence).

Delphina and I looked at each other. "Here we go again?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Delphina sighed. We both looked back at Valerie and shouted,

OOOOO (Danny)

My head shot up, and Tucker was standing beside us with a digital camera.

"Yes! Perfect! It's Internet time for this baby!" Tucker cheered.

Sam and I looked at each other. "Now we know what they feel like, huh?"

"Yup," Sam answered. We looked back at Tucker and yelled, "Tucker!-

OOOOO (Tir/Danny)

"_WE WANT THAT CAMERA!!!"_

XXXXX

And here we go again! The world is once again in order, and things have returned to normal… well, as normal as things can be in Amity Park.

Only the epilogue remains!


	25. Epilogue

Since this is the last update of 'Way of the Ghost' I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer, or a quote. This is my work, one hundred percent, and I hope you enjoy it.

Epilogue

(Tir)

I checked through the rear-view mirror. It was getting dark, and on Christmas Eve you don't want to take any chances.

Ronnie was still awake, but Hal was leaning on her shoulder, revving like a chainsaw. "So Ronnie, how was the visit to uncle Danny's this year?"

She smiled, showing off the gap between her two front teeth as only a six-year-old can. "Great, daddy! Auntie Sam and Uncle Tucker didn't get into another fight over tofu or real turkey, and Lil even let me borrow Mannie until the day after tomorrow!"

"He's a tough little stuffed spider, isn't he?" Delphina asked from the passenger seat. Ronnie nodded, then yawned tiredly. That was followed by Delphina yawning, and then by a monster yawn from me.

"Ronnie, what have I told you about yawns?" I asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

'That they're contangy… contaggy- conta, what does that word mean?"

"Contagious," Delphina answered, drumming her fingers on her round swollen belly, "It means that you can pass it on to other people without meaning to."

"Oh," Ronnie acknowledged dully. "Mommy, when's my baby sister supposed to come?"

"Soon, Ronnie," Delphina answered as I cupped a hand over hers, "Really soon. And it might be another baby brother."

"Might be two!" I chimed in.

"Bleggh!" Ronnie pretended to wretch, "I've already got one of those!"

"Quiet down a bit, Ronnie. Your brother's sleeping," I warned her, trying not to chuckle.

"And when's Lil's little sister supposed to come?"

"Around the same time," I answered, "Maybe even on the same day!"

"And what about Auntie Valerie?"

"A few months later."

"And Auntie Jazz?"

"A few months after that."

There were a few moments of silence, then…

"And Uncle Tucker?"

"Same as Auntie Valerie."

"And Umbruses puppies?"

"Soon."

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

_Why does she always ask me? _I ranted mentally. I started to answer, "Well, when a mommy and daddy really love each other they…"

I stopped when I realized that a second chainsaw had joined the first. "Why does she always do that?"

"You're good at putting her to sleep," Delphina jibed, resting her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around her and countered, "Whereas I can keep _you _up all night."

"Not until after this one comes, mister," she answered slyly, wrapping her hands around her belly.

"Please?"

"Why is it that as long as I've known you you've been obsessed with sex?" she asked.

"I'm a guy, and I'm not good at concealing what's on my mind," I answered honestly.

"That's an understatement."

"Hey!"

OOOOO

"Goodnight," I said softly as I kissed Ronnie's forehead gently. Even in her sleep she still wrapped her small hands around my neck and said groggily, "I love you, daddy."

A happy little tear escaped my eyelid as I whispered back, "I love you too, sweetie."

I turned around and saw Delphina standing in the doorway with a warm smile on her face. "You," she said as she kissed me gently, "Are a good daddy."

"I learned from the best," I answered, thinking of my three-year-old's namesake.

"Just don't forget your lessons, or it'll be right into detention for you, young man!"

"Promise?" I countered.

OOOOO

"Delphina," I asked. It was about midnight and I didn't expect her to be up, considering her condition, which kind of surprised me when she answered.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

"Do you think I made the right decision all those years ago?"

"Of course you did," she turned to face me. She kissed me again, then added, "We all made the right decision. Why?"

"I'm just wondering how things would be if I'd kept my powers," I said softly. It was a question that I'd pondered many times since that day.

"We all make really tough decisions at some time in our lives. I made a tough decision saying 'yes' and look where I am now. I couldn't have been happier with anyone else."

I kissed her back, gently rubbing a hand along her thinly covered spine. "Really?"

"Duh," she answered, taking my hands and gently resting them on her belly, "I'm going to have three sweet, beautiful little children in a few weeks, and the best person in the world to help me take care of them."

"Do you think Danny and Sam regret their powers?"

"Well Lileth hasn't shown any sign of them, though Danny's been taking time off from his hobby to help Sam with things."

Delphina smiled as she anticipated my next question. "The world needs all of us, honey. Amity will always need Phantom and Phantasm, and we won't need you any less than we always have."

I was satisfied. Sort of.

"So you wanna…?"

"I never could say no to you, could I?" Delphina relented, smiling in anticipation.

"Is that why you said yes?" I grinned savagely. All other conversation was lost in the love of the night.

OOOOO

"Congratulations," the doctor said as he gently handed the tiny bundle to Delphina, "It's a boy."

Delphina looked adoringly at the bundle in her arms. Even though we'd already had two kids it didn't take away from that first meeting.

"Hey there, buddy," I said gently, pushing the fuzzy blanket back from his face. He gurgled, then grabbed my finger as I moved to take it away. Delphina laughed as I tried to gently remove my finger. "You've been in the outside world for two minutes and you're already as stubborn as my father's son."

Delphina laughed, and just as she handed him to me the door burst open, and Danny and Tucker and everyone burst in.

Ronnie stepped between us and them and said in a serious voice, "Alright, everyone! Whoever wants to see my little brother can line up behind me!"

Everyone laughed, then did as she said. _Ronnie by name & Ronnie by nature, _I thought with a smile as everyone came and welcomed my youngest son into the world.

"Aw, he's a chip off the old block," Jack said proudly.

"I take it you haven't met Grandpa Jack yet, have you?" I asked him wryly.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lil asked as she tried to pry his hand off her fingers.

Delphina looked at me weird. "What?"

"Just before she passed away I made a special promise to your sister. Hand him to me, please."

I did as she asked, and as she looked at that tiny little life with all the love and care a mother can possess, she said, "I think I'll name him Tirrell Junior. TJ so we don't all get confused."

"You're naming him after daddy?" Hal asked as he climbed up on my lap.

"Because I promised your auntie before she passed away," Delphina asked. Then she looked up at me affectionately and said, "And because I can't think of a better name for one of my children."

The doctor came in at that moment and said, "Mrs. Morgan needs her rest, so I'll ask anyone who isn't family to please leave until tomorrow."

After everyone had left I turned to Delphina, who was busy watching Ronnie as she held the baby.

"He's so small," she giggled as he cooed gently in her hands.

I suddenly felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down, and Hal just pointed up. Smiling, I picked him up and held him in my arms as I made my way back to her bed. I thought to myself as I saw my whole family there,

_Well, I'm needed._

XXXXX

And that concludes it! Way of the Ghost is finished!

Before I'm finished here I would like to thank all sources of knowledge that I used improve my work.

I'd like to thank Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon for giving me the cast of Danny Phantom to work with in this fic (I'd also like to say sorry for killing of some of his characters).

But most of all I'd like to thank my reviewers, especially one reviewer who's stayed constant throughout my writing of this fic. Here's to The Sleep Warrior!

After this I'm done with fanfiction, though maybe in a few years you can check out one of my novels from your local library. You never know.

Succeed in your endeavours, and I hope you find your song partner someday!

BG out!


End file.
